Dreams of True Love
by Bentstua
Summary: Yusei is rased in the orphanage by Martha, while akiza was rased at there family home as children. but akiza is taken from japan to live in another country leaving yusei alown with out his friends. years later during a shared dream they meet again and fall in love. only to meet up at the very place they meet the first time in the real world. Rates M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Young Bonds lost and gained

**Chapter 1 - Young Bonds lost and gained**

It was a beautiful sunny day in old Domino city and it was a big day at the Satellite orphanage owned by Martha. Martha had just finished getting all the children that lived at the orphanage ready for school. For her it was also a sad day, for this was the day that all the children where finally able to go to school as they had all been adopted and were going to meet their new families at the domino junior school in advance of starting their the next day.

As the bus arrived it that Martha hired for the day all the children were excited to begin a new life, as they all ran out of the orphanage cheering, and got on the bus. Martha did a register of each child to make sure none of them were missing. "Jack and Crow" read Martha as the two in question raised the hand as the replied "Here Martha". This continued nicely until Martha got to the last name on the list.

"Yusei" Martha called standing at the front of the bus. For some reason there was no answer from him, so Martha walked down on the bus again checking each child to make sure that he was on the bus. "Martha I don't think he's on the bus yet" called Jack from his seat at the back of the bus. "What makes you say that Jack?" Martha said to him confused and worried. "Well no one has seen him this morning, and he wasn't with us when we were having breakfast!" Crow explained with all the other children agreeing with him. Martha became very upset, this because she knew that Yusei had to come with her since he was the only child not be adopted that this time. "I will not be more than a few minute." she explained to the bus drive as she went back in the building to find Yusei.

Martha looked around all the usual places where she knew Yusei would hang around during the day, but she could not find him anywhere before a thought crossed her mind. 'What if he's in his bedroom still?' she thought this would be unlike least since he never stays in his room when the kids are all about.

Martha walked into Yusei is bedroom and found he was still laying on his bed staring up at the blue sky through the window with his favourite duel monsters card in his hand 'Stardust Dragon'. Martha realise he was fantasising about flying on the back of his dragon again which was becoming a bad habit, as this was isolating him from everyone else.

"Yusei why aren't you on the bus!" Martha shouted to into Yusei making him jump out of his dream world. "Sorry Martha and I lost track of time watching the clouds." Yusei explain. "Well come on we have to go now." Martha explains softly to Yusei in as they walk out of the room to get on the bus. Yusei walked on to the bus and tuck his seat next to Martha, but he was not happy about it as all of his friends were about to leave him.

As they arrived at the school all the children enjoyed meeting their new family, except to Yusei who choose to stay on the bus, not wanting to say goodbye to all of his friends.

Martha constantly came back trying to get Yusei to join the party that every time you he would refuse. "I don't want to say a goodbye to them, so why should I?" eventually Martha gave up, but managed to get all the kids to go back to the bus and say goodbye to Yusei, but they wouldn't get a reply back. As all the kids left the school with their new family's Yusei started to cry, he was the only kid left and he did not like it.

As the weeks went on Martha found Yusei could not focus on any of the lessons she was teaching, of course Martha knew what the reason was, he was lonely. As he had no one to play with when Martha was not teaching him lessons, all he would do is stay by Martha's side, wanting to play with her. As much as Martha enjoyed spending time with Yusei it was getting increasing difficult to get jobs done because Yusei wanted attention and someone to play with.

At the outskirts of New Domino city a similar problem was happening at Izinski Manor. "Akiza it time for dinner, come down please." Shouted a very tired mother of the house. But after 10 minutes no one showed up at the dining table. "That's strange, she does not normally miss dinner" said senator Izinski worried. "I know what you mean Hideo, aki as been day dreaming a lot in the last few week since she do that card. What was it called again?" Hideo smiles as he remembered the card he had found for Akiza, "it's the Black Rose Dragon card Setsuko." At that moment Akiza walked in to the room carry the said card in its protector case and wondered why her parents were talking about her card.

"You're not taking my card off me are you dad?" Akiza shouted holding the card to her chest. Both Hideo and Setsuko jumped in surprised as they did not now that she had appeared while they were talking. "No sweetly we were saying how you have been day dreaming a lot since you father got you that card." Setsuko tried to explain. Akiza's sad face turned into a smile since she was not in trouble. Hideo finally asked about why she took so long to come down for dinner, "Mum asked me to tidy my room earlier I thought I had to finish it before I could eat." Akiza explained. Her mother was happy that Akiza did that but did not realize she had said it in that way. After setsuko said sorry for the mix up they all sat down to enjoy their Dinner.

That night as Setsuko was tucking Akiza into bed she decided she had to find out why Akiza was daydreaming so much as it was worrying her. "Is they a reason you have been daydreaming Akiza? And what is it about" she asked. "Yes Mum I want someone to play with, and Black rose is the only friend I have at home." she explained with small tear in her Eye. At that moment Setsuko realised why, she needed someone to play with but being an only child she had no one to play with.

At that moment she knew what needed to be done, she would have to take Akiza somewhere so she could hang out with children her age, even if it was only for a few hours a week. "Aki how would you feel if I took you to a playgroup next week for a few hours? Then you can play with some children." at that very moment you say you jumped out of bed and gave her mother a hug "yes I'd love to!" at the top of her voice. "Okay Akiza get back into bed now and I will book you in to one." with that she did what he was told and went to sleep with no complaint.

A week later as Martha was tucking Yusei into bed she decided she had to find out what was wrong with Yusei to try and solve the mystery of why Yusei was acting the way he was. "Is something upsetting you Yusei?" she asked. "Yes Martha I want someone to play with" Yusei told Martha with tears in his Eyes. At that moment Martha realised why Yusei was after so much attention, he wanted someone to play with but there was no one in the orphanage to play with.

At that moment Martha realised that there was only one thing to do, as much as she couldn't afford to do it on a regular basis she would have to take Yusei to a playgroup so he could hang out with children his age, even if it was only for a few hours a week. "Yusei how would you feel if I took you to a playgroup tomorrow for a few hours? Then you can play with some children." at that very moment you say you jumped out of bed and full of energy again shouting" yes I'd love to!" at the top of his voice. "Okay okay Yusei get back into bed now and I will try and book us in to one." with that Yusei did what he was told and went to sleep with no complaint.

Martha quickly got onto the phone and contacted her old friend Zora who was a part-time volunteer at a local day care centre to ask if it would be possible to get Yusei into the group.

"That's no problem Martha, we have plenty of space in the group as a lot of our usual kids are kids have gone away for a few weeks, but off the record don't worry about paying for it." Zora replied.

"Thanks a lot Zora I am sure that Yusei these would be a lot happier that he can play with kids his age instead of wanted to play with me all day." Martha said back to glad that she could help Yusei cheer up.

The next day Martha was getting things for some lunch ready for their day out when Yusei were ran into the room. "morning Martha are we going yet?" it was clear to Martha that Yusei that he couldn't stop thinking about meeting new children and having some fun so she finished putting the lunches together and finally announced to Yusei that they were going now.

After a short 10 minute walk Martha and Yusei finally arrived at the satellite day-care centre where the playgroup Yusei was booked in to. "Well here we are Yusei, how about we go make some new friends?" Yusei nodded excitedly and they walked in.

At first Yusei's view was having trouble integrating with kids in the centre since he was the new kid on the block so no one wanted to know him at all. As you say slowly gave up and sat in a corner he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. As he followed the arm it led him into the face of a young girl about a year younger than him. She has short red hair, cat-like brown eyes and a big friendly smile. At first Yusei was unsure what to say, until the young girl broke the silence. "Are you ok?" she asked. Yusei nodded unsure how to apply. "My name is Akiza, how are you?"

"Okay I think it's nice to meet you Akiza, and I'm Yusei" Yusei finally managed to tell her as she sat down next to him.

As the hours went by Akiza and Yusei became friends and played different games together and have fun doing it. In another room Martha was surprised how easy the young girl had befriended Yusei but smiled at the fact that Yusei had made a new friend and was happy again. To have someone to play with meant that Yusei would be his old self and be able to focus more, since if he behaved she would treat Yusei to a visit to the playgroup for a few hours.

At the end of the session Yusei and Akiza knew they had to go home but wanted to spend more time playing. "Yusei it's time to go" Martha shouted to Yusei as they both came over the same time. As Martha helped Yusei get his coat and shoes back on to go home Akiza came over to say bye to him. "I guess I'll see you next week then Yusei". Yusei nodded then surprised Martha by giving Akiza a hug and said thank you to her before walking out the building. Akiza still had to wait for her parents so she sat down but the fresh thought of that hug made her blush red.

As Yusei and Martha left the day-care centre Akiza's parents arrived to pick her up. As they entered they found her sat down still blushing from the hug Yusei gave her, it was her first since her father would not let her hug boys even at the house. Akiza's mum was the first to notice and speak to her, "what's wrong aki?" Akiza told her parents about the Yusei and how he hugged her before he left which concerned her father. "aki what have i told you about hugging boys!" he shouted at her. "But I didn't hug him daddy, he hugged me and said thank you for the fun day, that's all." Akiza explained but Hideo was not convinced so she asked Zora if it was true and found she told the truth like she always did.

As they travelled home all Yusei and Akiza could talk about was what they did. Hideo was still not have a boy hugged Akiza but Zora had explained that Yusei would always hug people he considers a close friend, and that he had been alone for over a month since he was used to having other kids around him. With that in mind he decided to let the subject drop since he now knew Yusei would not take advantage of Akiza for hugs. Martha on the other hand was surprised the old Yusei returned so quickly since he normally found making new friends difficult, but Akiza had made him open up so easily that she was glad they did this. And with Zora ok about them not having to pay to join in exchange of Martha helping with small jobs at the centre they could do it on a weekly bases.

Both yusie and Akiza could not wait to see each other again.

**Please review and look forword to the next chapter. Sorry if it is rubbish as this is my First fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2 – Apartment of dreams

**amk8930**: glad u liked the yusei/akiza hug. it seamed more likely since to happen when he is not held back by crow and jack.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Amk9830 for one of the ideas used in this chapter (you know the one). Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 – Apartment of dreams**

**A/N – This chapter is 14 year after the first chapter!**

Yusei woke up in his room at poppo time at 7:30 in the morning and was frustrated again. For the last month he has had the same dream over and over again, but parts of it he could not understand . "dam that dream, why won't you not go away." He grumbled to himself while holding his head. Before he forgot anything he quickly grabbed a note book from the table next to his bed and wrote down anything he could remember from the dream, he was doing this every morning for the last 3 weeks by Martha suggestion to work out what the dream meant.

After he finished noting down anything he could think of, he got out of bed to begin his morning routine only for him to hear something that was normal everyday, Jack and Crow in a shouting match.

"Crow where did you hide them!" Jack shouted. "Jack for the last time there where you left them!"

Yusei having enough already stepped in to stop the contest before it got out of control again like it normally did. "Jack you will find them on the top shelf! and crow stop moving them every morning, it's getting ridiculous." Jack finaly looked where Yusei had said and found his box of cereal, and crow just pulled a face since Yusei just messed up his fun.

For the last year Yusei, jack and crow have been living together at poppo time. Yusei was not keen on the idea at first since he was used to having a quite life with Martha, but when jack and crow insisted that he should spend time away from home and live with them. But all Yusei did there was prevent fights and work on duel runners, crow had his delivery service. Jack however was draining any money they had on over priced coffee and would not look for a job to help with the bills.

"Jack will you just get a job and help us or you can forget your coffee completely." Yusei said sternly. "Yusei the king does not need a job and .." Jack started before Yusei tossed over a bag full of washing. "Thanks jack for volunteering to do the washing today jack that saves a job for the rest of us!" Crow stated laughing hard since Yusei had manage to shut jack up for the first time that morning only for jack to storm out of the house mad. "Yusei ha-ha I think Jack's ha-ha answer was no ha-ha" crow stated unable to stop laughing.

At that moment the phone started ringing in the next room so Yusei as normal had to stop his job to take care of it again but smiled again after he found the number was from the Leo and Luna the twins. He had forgotten that they normally ran about 8:30 on a staerday since they were not at duel academy that day. "hi kids sorry I forgot you were ringing today."Yusei appogised before the twins could say anything since this had become a habbit of his since jack and crow always made him forget times he was supposed to ring them at.

For the next 30 minutes Yusei and the twins had their normal chat about what they did that week, which normally included a list of foods Leo ate in one of his pig-out sessions, Luna's small problems at school that Leo did not know about and Yusei problems with jack. "Hay Yusei how would you like to get away from them for a few months and stay here at our place?" Luna asked since Leo went off to eat something again. "that would be nice Luna but why do you ask?" Yusei asked thinking they was a bigger reason for it. "Well we decided to go on a holiday for a few month but we don't want to leave the house empty because of some security issues lately, plus since it's so last minute we can't cancel our normal deliveries we have every week, that includes all the food Leo eats unforcently. So if you did you would not need to worry about food and other things you would need." Luna explained since it had been 4 years since there last holiday away and they needed one, and they managed to get one but they booked the wrong date and could not cancel it since they left in 4 days time because it was the start of the summer holiday.

After hearing what happened and Luna concerns about where they lived he decided they was one thing to do. "Ok Luna I will stay over there and look after the place for you, you can contact me to find out what's happening at your house but you will need to leave me a list of when the weekly things happen then I can take care of them for you before you leave."

Leo misunderstood and thought Yusei was coming over to stay and started jumping like a an idiot a shouting "Yusei leaving Jack and Crow and live with us now!" until Luna reminded him of their holiday. As the three friends called off Jack ran in like a kid on fire excitedly. "Yusei and Crow I have just signed us all up for the turbo duel rally next week. You don't need to thank me but go ahead." Crow cheered at the chance to compete against some good turbo duellists again but Yusei burst his bubble. "Sorry jack but I can't I am house sitting for the twins the next 3 months. But good luck to the two of you though."

Jack and Crows anime dropped on the floor in shock at hearing what Yusei said. "Why are you doing that when you can go and duel the best with us." Jack asked in confusion. Yusei then explained about the holiday the trins were going on and the problems at the Tops building. "Yusei we are not leaving you on your own since we promised Martha we would look after you." Crow started before Yusei stopped him "Crow you know that Martha is only a phone call away and I will be in a safe place. Besides you wanted me to become more independent, that was why you wanted me to leave Martha to come here so don't try that. And you could phone me to see if I am ok from time to time. Don't hold yourself back just because I am not going."

Not happy about it jack and crow walked passed Yusei and rang Martha to try and get her to convince Yusei to go with them but Martha shocked them. "Jack Yusei is correct in what he is saying and he already said yes to the twins so he can't do both the rally and keep his promise to those kids, you should know that more than anyone Crow. "Jack I think that Yusei is old enough now to look after himself besides when he finds a young lady to live with later in life he would need to be able to look after himself. This will be a chance to try it on his own, if he had trouble It will help him so go and enjoy yourselves." Martha's words made him remember what he learned with the kids he looks after in the satellite area of domino. While Jack was mad since it was a team rally they were entering and it needed three people, with no Yusei on the team they needed to find someone to take his place, and jack worked out who it would be.

Over the next 3 days jack and Crow help Yusei move the stuff he needed to the twin's house for his 3 month stay. Jack manage somehow managed to get Trudge to take Yusei's place on the team for the rally, and crow helped managed to help the twins pack there thing for their long holiday. "Luna I'll put the cases by the door for tomorrow" crow shouted as the three of them walked in to the lounge. "Would you like me to stay over tonight then I can help you load the cases in the morning to go to the harbour? I will be staying after you leave anyway so why not start tonight and help you two out." Yusei asked thinking they would have trouble and knowing Leo would like it if he did. Without giving an answer both twins cheered giving him all he needed to know.

"Well Yusei guess you going to be here for a while then?" Jack stated not questioned. "Yep, good luck coping without me at Poppo time" Yusei replied as he sat down next to Luna thinking about what could happen in the next 3 months. "Well last chance to come with us Yusei!" Crow said again trying to get Yusei to change his mind about staying in the Tops only to shake his head from side to side saying "No". In the end Jack and Crow left the twins and Yusei to get on with their evening while they left to get there duel runners ready since they leave in 3 more days.

"Well what do you think we should do then Yusei? Your our guest tonight so you can choose" Luna asked trying to be normal after their excitement faded. "It's up to you two since it your last night here for a while." He replied as he could not choose anything. Leo jumped up with a bright idea "why don't we go to that place we went to last week for our birthday Luna! I loved that chocolate pudding I had their!" Yusei did not like that it was such a high price place Leo was talking about, non of them knew how to even say the places name, but he did like the chicken stake he had there. "If that what you two want then let's go there." As they where leaving Luna stopped them before Yusei left the apartment. "Here Yusei why don't you lock up with this key card, you will need to know how to do it while you are staying here." Leo palmed his head since he thought it was something serious as Yusei agreed and locked up before walking to the lift with the twins.

On the way Yusei followed the twins through the park as they were taking some pictures of domino city to take with them, he looked around at the sunset that was happening at that moment. With a bright red light on the horizon he spotted lots of couples doing the same thing with their hands together. Without even thinking about it he stopped and lifted his right hand up to in front of him and looked at it. 'I wish I had someone to hold the hand of and look at that sunset with.' He thought to himself as a tear began to form in his eyes, he had never allowed himself so show a weakness even with jack and crow but seeing that sunset made him feel something he never felt before 'loneliness and desire for love'. Why did he feel this when he was with his friends.

Luna was the first to turn and realised Yusei had stopped and not told them, which was strange since he normally would ask them to wait if he needed a minute to himself when he was with them. "Leo wait a moment will ya and look, something wrong with Yusei!" Leo quickly turn around and spotted what Luna ment before they both ran back to Yusei and spotted he was crying while looking at his hand. Luna stopped Leo from saying anything and looked around to see what could have caused it to happen, she spooted the couples looking at the sunset holding hands and had an idea what was wrong. "Leo can you continue taking pictures for a few minutes?". "shore Luna but why?" Leo asked not shore what the reason was. "I'll tell ya later ok." Luna replyed as Leo walked away but not going to far.

Luna Walk up to Yusei and took the hand Yusei was looking at which pulled him out of his trance. With his tears flowing he looked down at Luna confused as Luna spoke to him "Are you ok Yusei? You looked lost for a moment and why are you crying?". Using his spare hand he wiped his tears away and knew he need to talk to someone about what he was feeling but he did not want to tell Martha so walked with Luna to a bench. "sorry Luna, I was looking at the view and seeing those couples over there made me think about ..." he stopped as he started crying again for a minute before finishing "I wish I had someone I could hold hands with and love with all my heart." Luna realised that Yusei was longing for something and staying all that time with jack and crow had made thing worse for him, since the money he could have used to take someone out with on a date jack had used on his coffee. Yusei needed a female companion but who could give him the love he needed besides his friends and Martha. "Come on Yusei were going home. LEO WHERE GOING HOME NOW!"

Leos fell over hearing that since he wanted to eat at that place. "Luna we still haven't eaten yet .." then he notised that Yusei was in no fit shape to go to a posh place as he was right now so he walked ower and held Yusei's other hand as they walked home. "We will order a pizza when we get back and then Yusei can have some alone time to get over this problem ok Leo." Luna said with a worried look in her eyes. Leo was not happy about this but nodded anyway 'Luna's right but why would Yusei brake down like that so easily, you better tell me later Luna!' Leo thought was they walked back to the tops at Yusei's walking pace.

As they got back Leo unlocked the door as Luna walked Yusei in to the house and over to the sofa to get him to lay down. Leo walk away with Luna to order the pizzas they needed and also to find out what had happened in the park. "Luna what happened back there that did not look normal even for yusei"

"I know Leo but ... what he told me make me ... think he is lonely and ... needs something we can't give him" Luna explained as she started crying as well, the whole thing had upset her as well. "Leo stay with Yusei for a while I am going to ring Martha and ask her what she thinks we should do. I won't say it Yusei but he needs help." Leo did not think I was a good idea from yusei's point of view but agreed with his sister. "Ok Luna I'll order the pizza and keep an eye on him." Luna nodded at Leo as she ran up to her room to ring Martha in private so Yusei did not hear what she was doing.

Martha was reading the newspaper as she enjoyed her drink of tea when her phone started ringing which was strange for that time of day since was too early for here normal calls. As she walked to the video phone she knew the number was for Luna and Leo which made her think the twins had a problem. 'Why are they ringing me when Yusei is with them?' she thought as she answered the phone to see Luna with a very worried look on her face. "Hi Luna ... whats wrong dear? Where's that smile you always wear so well?" Luna explaned what happened in the park and how Yusei brokedown right in fount of them almost. But Martha had seen that coming, "Luna don't worry about him he has had moments like that for years since aki left." Luna had never heard that name before, "Is that yusei's girlfriend Martha?" "Oh no Luna she was yusei's best friend after he was alone for so long when all the kid here got new family but him. But she and her family left 6 months after the two of them met at the playgroup he went to 14 years ago. Just get him to have an early night sleep and he will be fine in the morning" Martha explained. Luna stopped crying since she now knew is had happened before and was not strange. "Ok thanks Martha, I will do that and thanks for the help." Luna answered before cutting off the call. "14 years and she is still not returned, they made a cute pair as well when they played together. But for a sunset to make him brake down that bad is strange. Unless ... " Martha said out loud trying to work out what could be the reason.

As Luna returned she spotted that Yusei had finally calmed down from his sunset breakdown and was trying to workout what happened. "Hay Luna sorry I messed up your last night here before you go away. Now you missed out on your meal out and have to have pizza because I broke down because of the dam sunset." Yusei said mad at himself. "Yusei its not your fault that happened, did u know know when we left this would happen?" Yusei shuck his head saying no to Luna's question "then you have nothing to be sorry about now let eat our pizza then we will all have a early night and we will all feel better for when me and Leo leave tomorrow." Leo and Yusei both agreed enjoyed the pizza that had arrived while Luna was on the phone.

An hour later Yusei was laying on the bed the twins set up for him thinking about the incident in the park, and started to think maybe he need a girl to share his life with since every one he is with where either younger or male. "I wonder what my perfect girl would be?" he said as he closed his eyes to picture that girl in his head.

As images started flashing in his head he keeped thinking about his friend from years ago and her image as a child appeared. 'what would she look like now?' and with that thought her image grew to the almost the same height as him, her short hair grew to her shoulders and her fount hair bags down to her chest. But even with all that Yusei's focus kept shifting to her face, her big brown cat like eyes kept drawing him in as if they had a power over him and they came close enough thay Yusei could touch her. All of a sudden his eyes opened and he realised he was in a fantasy. "Oh dam it. Even if I saw her again she would never go out with an average guy like me. She would be better with someone elce". He said as tears released from his eyes again and without realising it he cried himself to sleep.

YUSEI'S DREAM

As he opened his eyes he found himself outside the day care centre he went to as a kid. He walked inside and to his surprise he could hear what sounded like someone singing. The voice was gentle yet powerful and if an angel was calling to him to come closer. As he entered the main play room he saw one person with red hair standing allow in the centre of the room. He walked up to that person and knew it was a girl but what was strange she seemed to look like the girl he imagined.

The red haired girl turned around to see who was there and gasped from the sight she saw and Yusei did the same. Without even thinking they seemed to know who each other was but they had never met before (at least they thought that at the time). Their eyes lock on to each other's and they lost all sence of time (if that can happen in a dream), they saw something they liked and could not break off from that. Yusei was the first to speek "A A Aki-za" he stutted out in shock realising who it was somehow. "Y Y Yu-sei" the girl stated confirming Yusei's thought the Girl in his dream was his long lost and grown up friend Akiza Izinski.

**please review and comment and sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3 – Is it love at first sight?

**amk8930**: glad u liked yusei's feeling coming out so early and i agree with your comments.

**The Immortal Siegfried: **sorry about the mistakes, i had a mixup with my documents and used the uncheck version. Clad u liked the second chapter

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy the sweet events that starts now.**

**Chapter 3 – Is it love at first sight?**

**Dream World**

The two former friends could not top looking at each other's eyes as they slowly walked closer only for them to start with tears in their eyes from seeing his best friend after 14 year. 'She looks so beautiful. My red Rose is beautiful!' Yusei thought to himself not realising that he referred to Akiza as his. 'He looks so hansom. Oh my gosh my shining star's hansom.' Akiza thought to herself not knowing she did the same as Yusei.

Finally the two of them snapped and ran to each other and tuck the other in a one of the biggest hugs they had ever done that they could remember. All they could say to each other was their names since they did not know what to say. It was is if just the sight of each other and the sound of their voices were all they needed to feel better in that moment which lasted over an hour, but felt like a few minutes.

Eventually Akiza pulled away from Yusei and looked at him again only for them to lock eyes again. They did not realise that they were both asleep and meeting due to something they both needed, a loving companion and their best friend. "I don't believe this, I must be dreaming, Is it you Yusei?" Akiza ironically said to him needing to know for herself if it was real or not. "It is Akiza; you finally bloomed into a beautiful young lady." He replied not realising what he said but it was said from the bottom of his heart. Luckily Akiza did not realize what he said, since the way he spoke was all she needed right there and then as she hugged Yusei again.

To Akiza the real world did not matter to her anymore as she was doing what she wanted to do for years, she found Yusei and gave him a hug since he was the only boy she had ever hugged because of the events years ago which stuck in her head. Even now if her mother and father saw her hugging a boy she would be in a lot of trouble, but right now she felt like she was in heaven and Yusei was the same. Although Yusei was used to giving the twins hugs all the time, it was the ones he used to have with Akiza which he always enjoyed the most as a kid, even more than the ones Martha gave him. Those lost feelings the had from 14 years ago had returned and they felt happier that they had been for ages.

As the two of them move back again to look at each other they started to feel something different inside them which felt like magnets pulling them together. This time when they there heads move together and without any notice they kissed on the lips. By the time they realised what was happening they could not separate but instead they were pulling each other closer as their simple kiss began to become more and more passionate. It felt like their bodies were doing the opposite to their heads. 'What am I, we doing? What's wrong with me? I have to to t t' both Akiza and Yusei's shouted in their heads as they mental strength faded. After a while they finally split apart gasping for air with a look of love in their eyes.

As they looked at each other again they was only one think they could say as their minds where still blank from there Strange moment together. "Aki, my beautiful Rose" Yusei said only for Akiza to reply "Yusei my shooting star" as they closed their eyes to kiss again, they went legs limp and fall over.

**Real World**

Akiza woke up at 6:30 in the morning in Germany, only to gasp at what she had seen, she was not with Yusei but in her room. "What? Where? How? No No No No Nooooooooo!" she ended up shouting. To her she had one of the best dreams she could have had and believed it was real; she place a hand to her heart and strangely it was beating faster than it ever has done for years. 'Was that really Yusei?' she thought as an image of him was stuck in her memory. She started thinking why she could still remember everything that happened since she could never remember anything from her dreams before. One thing she did know was she felt different inside, happy and loved by someone else outside her family, but was it real enough or just a desire. Whatever the answer was she did not care right now, she just did not want that feeling to end.

Akiza's mother ran in to her room panicking as she thought something was wrong. "Akiza what wrong? Have you lost something you need for your exam?" Setsuko said in a panic only to notice she was still in bed but holding her hand to her chest which was strange since she never did that before. Akiza looked over to her mother with a look in her eyes that Setsuko had never seen before, her brown eyes shone bright with a sparkly that was different from normal. "Mum my heart, my dream I" Akiza started not able to say a complete sentence as her mind was still replaying that kiss from her dream. Setsuko them noticed that Akiza moved her other hand to her lips and touched them in a way that signalled she had been kissed on the lips. 'Aki did you just' "Akiza Did you just kiss a boy?" she shouted causing Hideo to run in to her room mad. "Aki who is this boy and where did you see him?"

"My dream, playroom, Yusei, I we" Akiza said still touching her lips and her heart "I kissed, he Kissed, WE WE HUGGED AND KISSED EACHOTHER, ON THE LIPS. I THINK I liked it." Her parents were not shore how to react to the statement as what she said made no sense, what did a dream and her shouting have to do with each other "come on Hideo there's nothing ... Hold on who you say?" Setsuko said surprised as she thought she miss heard Akiza. "Me and Yusei KISSED" she replied still in a daze and did not even realise that her mother had asked her a question. "YUSEI THE KID FROM YEARS AGO! But he is in Japan with miss Martha!" she shouted in shock after hearing a name she forgot years ago after their family left Japan to come to Germany. Hideo Held on to his wife knowing what she ment but also knew Yusei could not have been in Germany since orphans were not permitted to have passports unless a sponsor supports the application. He also knew it was true because of a chat from years ago between him and Martha that his wife did not know about.

**FLASHBACK**

Hideo was on a day off from work and decided to stay with Akiza and watch her having fun at the day-care centre, he was paying close attention to Yusei since he was not happy still about the hugs Yusei kept giving Akiza and decided to talk to Martha (Yusei's guardian) about it.

"Miss Martha I would like to talk to you about Yusei." Hideo said in a demanding tone. "That's ok Mr Izinski but I will not talk to you with that tone in your voice" Martha said back catching Hideo off guard. Martha sat down at Hideo's table and watched Yusei enjoying himself with his best friend. "What is the story behind Yusei being here?" he asked in a way that sounded like an interrogation. "Yusei Is a 5year old orphan that lives at the orphanage I run, about 4 weeks ago all the other kids that were there gained new families but no one wanted him for reasons I don't know. He had had to stay with me all alone so I made a arrangement with the group leader to help out here in exchange for allowing Yusei to join to play with other children around his age."

Hideo was suppriced that Yusei was an orphan who was all alone and in need of friends, Akiza being his only friend currently. "Has he got any dreams?" "Yes he wants to become a duellist and an Engineer of duel technology when he grows up, but he will not be able to get there because of being an orphan and I don't have the heart to tell him that. But he did say that he would not want to leave Domino since he can't handle heights well. Anyway it that dream that keeping him going, and right now your Akiza is helping right now just by being by his side as a friend." Hideo looked over and saw how happy Yusei was with Akiza at that moment only for his face and heart to drop. "Well Martha I hope he enjoys it while he can, my family are leaving in a few months to go to Germany and I don't know when or if we will come back." He said quietly so no one heard him.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I knew I should have stop Aki from going there when that kid started hugging her every week." Setsuko said to Hideo. "No Setsuko Aki was giving that boy something he needed back then and those hugs were a thank you, besides Aki enjoyed them at the time and was sad when she left him. Remember she did not want to leave her friend; we gave her no choose back then. Maybe it's time we accept that Akiza is grown up now and can make her own chooses now." He replied while they did not notice Akiza had walked out of the room to get ready for her day still in her daze.

Back in domino Leo and Luna where having trouble waking Yusei up since he was making sounds that made them worried since whenever he stayed over he was always quite. This time however the dream Yusei was having was different and was making him act differently. "Yusei wake up wake up" Luna said having no effect until "YUSEI WAKE UP ITS MARTHA ON THE PHONE!" Leo shouted at him causing Yusei to jump and fall out of bed. "Ouch what happened, LEO DONT DO THAT! Yusei shouted at Leo causing him to run out of the room in terror, all Luna could do was laugh at that. It was clear that Yusei was ok, and he just had a nice dream and that was why those noises happened. "Sorry Yusei we heard noises in here and thought something was wrong." "Don't worry Luna it was Leo that went too far not you. Hay what time is it anyway?" Yusei asked as they both looked at the clock it was 6:30 AM, earlier than normal for all 3 of them to be awake, there was no chance of going back to sleep now since the sun was high in the sky already.

"Come on Luna let's get ready and go out for breakfast to make up for last night ok, we have 4 hours to get ready and get you to the docks for the ferry." Luna agreed with the idea and went to sort Leo out and get ready. After 10 minutes Yusei was ready, however a felling inside felt different but he did not know why, the dream he had which normally faded quickly was still fresh in him mind and Akiza's face and smile was overpowering him. "Was that really her, Akiza was it really you?" he said to himself not able to believe it was a dream, but one fact that was felt right to him was how he felt. 'She is the one, and that was the real me! Could this felling be Love? No it can't be ... could it?' he thought confused. "That's it when they set off I am going to see Martha and see what she thinks. She could help me figure this out."

Leo as normal was passing all over waiting Yusei and Luna; he was both fed-up and hungry. "Come on you two lets go already I'm hungry" he said as Yusei arrived to check the bags the twins were taking with them. "Leo you know Luna will be down soon so calm down already, besides the place we are going to dose not open till 8am anyway, go and have something to go on with until then." Leo nodded and when for something to eat while Yusei go on with checking the bags. As Leo was looking at the snacks they had he heard something strange coming from the lounge and went to find out what it was on to notise it was coming from Yusei. "Is Yusei humming? And what is he humming I don't know the tune" Leo snuck past to find Luna since she lessoned to a lot of music so he assumed she would know what it was.

Luna walked out of her room finally only to bump in to Leo hanging around at the stairs."Leo what are u doing?" "Luna lisson Yusei is humming something but i don't know what it is. Do you?" Luna look over at Yusei still humming that tune but she never heard it before either but she liked it whatever it was and walked down stairs. "Oh Hi Luna the bags are all ready ... What's wrong?" "Yusei what was that song you hummed just now" Yusei thought about it but was not shore until he remembered where he heard it, his dream. "I don't know Luna what the tune is but I heard it in a dream once, I guess the tune stuck in my head. Well anyway are we all ready to go then." Luna and Leo both nodded and they all picked up the bags and walked down to the limo at the parking lot. The driver loaded the bags as Yusei walked over to collect his duel runner. "Yusei why are you taking you runner? You could use the limo to come back." Luna asked. "I could but I am going to see Martha after you have set sail so it quicker to take my runner." he explained. The twin nodded and got in the limo and they all set off for the cafe for breakfast.

Akiza walked out of the washroom finally out of her daze but still feeling warm inside from the dream. "Yusei please give me the strength for today then i will come and find you!" She said as she walked into her room to get dressed to get to the university for her exam. As he looked in the mirror to sort out her hair she imagined Yusei with her in that moment and felt like he was talking to her. "_Good luck Aki Do your best, I will be waiting with arms open for you._" The Yusei image said to her. This only made Akiza Shriek like a kid and rush to finish getting ready. When finished she grabbed her bag and without even thinking she called out "Bye Yusei see ya later." They were no reply but Akiza was so happy that she did not care. As she ran out of the house to get to her exam she feel like last night had given her the strength she needed to finish her course and become a full fledge doctor.

As she ran up to the university building she saw her classmate Rio and went over to her. "Morning Rio" Rio turn around not shore who it was until she spotted Akiza raving to her, this was different since Akiza did not call anyone like that before. "Hi Akiza what's up? You seem different today what happened?" "What me, no I am ok just had a good night sleep and feel energized, that's all. Come on we have an exam to get to." Akiza said as she ran to the exam room.

Inside the exam room all the 7th year students were ready for their final exam, this one was important since for them to leave with honers they all needed to at least 80%, Akiza on the other hand being a 4th year needed to get 90% since she was ahead on all of her classes. "This is it i have to do this well or i have to stay one another 6 months for the next one." Akiza said to herself panicking that he may not be able to finish her course before the summer, until a voice in her head seamed to calm her down and return her confidence. "_Akiza you can do it, Do your best_". Akiza look around looking for the person who said it until she realised that voice was Yusei's. "Ok Yusei I will do my best." She said to herself as she looked down to start her exam.

Back in domino Yusei and the twins walked out of the cafe they went to happy that they were full and ready for the rest of their day. "Well it time you two! Your ferry leaves in one hour and you need to be on board before then." Yusei said looking at the time. "Your right, good thing we are near the Ferry right now anyway." Luna said as the limo drive approached them. "Miss Luna and master Leo your Bags are on the ferry and in your rooms now. Is they anything else I can do for you before I go?" "That's fine thank you, see you in two months. Oh hold on don't forget the our arrangement, if Yusei needs to go somewhere with a friend, he will contact you. dint forget to to treat him like you would us. Do that and your pay will continue while we're gone." Luna said getting a funny look from Yusei. "As you wish Miss Luna and I will look forward to your call Mr Fudo." The driver said as he nodded and left.

As the three of them walk to the ferry a question bugged Yusei. "What did he mean by 'my call' Luna?" He asked. "Oh right I forgot, sorry Yusei. We have arranged it so you can use our limo service anytime you want While we are away. Wait that reminds me Leo can you had me that envelope I gave you to look after." Leo nodded to Luna and gave her the item before looking at the still puzzled Yusei.

"Here Yusei this is for you, we thought it would help as both a thank you for looking after our place and a way for you to enjoy yourself as well." Luna said handing Yusei the package. Yusei held the thick envelope and wondered what it could be, so he opened it and was shocked. "Luna this can't be for me if full of money, should you not be taking this?" He said as he tried to give it back only for Luna and Leo to shake their heads and step back. "Yusei Leo and me decided to give you that, not as a payment but as a way for you to go out and enjoy yourself and maybe find someone to ... you know." Yusei started to blush as Luna continued he knew where she was going with this "We know you don't have much money so you can use that to" Luna took Yusei's hand as she finished "Find A female companion to care for and love."

Yusei's eyes start to grow a tear from Luna's words, she wanted Yusei to enjoy his new freedom and the money they gave him was to allow him to do just that. "Thanks Luna and Leo I will do just that." "Hold on Yusei that is not to last 3 months, in your deck draw their is two more of those. One for each of the three months. And don't think about saving any of it. But do keep recites so we can account for everything." Leo said sternly to Yusei with Luna nodding in agreement. "Ok I give; I will use it on myself and someone if I find one." Yusei said as he hugged the twin's good bye as they were stood in-front of the ferry. "Now go and enjoy your holiday." "RIGHT BYE YUSEI" the twins replied as they ran on to the boarding ramp. 10 minutes later the ferry departed and the three of them waved at each other as the ferry moved on.

"Well time i went to see Martha about that dream, and ... what" He said to himself as he saw someone by his duel runner, but what cought his eye was Red Hair. "It can't be AKIZA!" he shouted as he ran to his runner but as he got closer he saw her brown eyes and smile only for her to disappear as when he got close. "Was that really her? Was my Akiza, my red rose here." He said as he felt his heart beating a mile a minute, suddenly he felt something on his right hand and looked, he saw a set of thin fingers holding them. He looked up only to see Akiza's face again with a big smile on her face for a few seconds before she faded again. "Akiza! No my mind is playing tricks on my but if felt real. What does it mean? A have to see Martha, I need to know now. What this feeling is." Yusei said to himself as he put his helmet on and started his duel runner. His destination the Satellite orphanage.

**Hope it was ok and sorry for any mistakes in it (if any let me know). Please review and comment and see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4 - Are they Memories or Dreams

**amk8930**: glad you liked the fact that yusei liked giving hugs as a kid to akiza. As for Yusei's noises in his sleep it was way to connect the events of the sleep and living worlds.

**dbzgtfan2004**: glad you like the story.

**The Immortal Siegfried: **sorry about the mistakes in the last few chapters, hope you like the story regardless of that.

**shinn tsukishiro**: glad you like the events so far and understand what yusei feels so far, hope u enjoy the next chapter. Quick note for ya the intimate moment was in their dreams, not for real, since akiza live in Germany right now.

**guest**: sorry but only I am not going to give away anything, only me and one other person knows what will happen. But I am not giving anything away right now

**sorry for the long delay as i have had family isues and other problems. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy the sweet events that starts now.**

**Chapter 4 - Are they Memories or Dreams?**

Inside the exam room with Akiza, she could still fell Yusei's mental presents with her as she answered each question. Her mind felt so clear, and every answer came to her so easily that she was flying through it. After 60 minutes (Half the full time of the exam) she was on the last question and smiling deeply as it went on. 'Ok last question Yusei wish me luck.' She thought as she took a deep breath and read the last question.

As she filled in the answer her thoughts started to slip as she finished. 'Finally Done. For a final exam why did it feel so easy? Why was my mind so clear today?' as she thought about it she lost track of the time and the exam staff had to wake her up from her thoughts. "Miss Akiza you may leave now!" Akiza snapped out of the thoughts and realized that the exam had finished 15 minutes ago, he was lost in he thoughts for 75 minutes but he thought it had been only 10 minutes. "Oh no, I am so sorry." She said to the exam staff as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room.

Rio waited for her outside wondering if he would ever leave, all of a sudden she ran out in a panic. "Akiza wait I'm here."Rio shouted as Akiza stopped. "Oh Rio sorry for being so long. I did not realize the time ran out 15 minutes ago." Akiza said with her head down. "Akiza you lost yourself in thoughts after you closed your paper, by the way how the hell did you finish so quickly anyway?" "Rio I don't know, I opened the paper closed my eyes, then ... it was like my mind went clear and all the answers popped in to my head so easily. I know that's silly but that what happened." Akiza tried to explain but Rio was not convinced. "Ok Akiza but that sounds more like you gave up and did not completing it."

Akiza understood how Rio felt but knew she could not convince her. "I know what you mean Rio, but even if u don't believe me it was true. Anyway what are we doing now then?" "Akiza I have a family reunion at home remember, that's why we were going to go and celebrate tomorrow." Akiza gasped, she had forgotten that with everything that had happened today. "Oh sorry Rio I forgot, I guess I'll see you later then." "Akiza it not till 4PM anyway so we can go for some lunch at least right now." Rio said back with a chuckle, she knew Akiza was not with it and had decided to play on it, and it worked. Akiza was not happy that Rio did that she did that but knew they were not going to see each other again soon so she let it slip. "Ok very funny Rio let go eat then." Her said not amused with rio's joke as the left to go for lunch.

As Yusei was riding towards Martha's he felt Akiza's shadow still around him. As the duel runner was moving his mind thought Akiza was behind him with her arms around him, he felt so happy in that moment that he forgot he was alone in that moment. With Jack and Crow ready to leave the next day life was going to be different for a while. As he reached the centre of the Bridge between the city and Satellite he stopped and reached over to hold Akiza's hand only him to find nothing but his own shirt. He held his shirt as a tear built up in his eyes again as he realised what he needed was more that a female companion, he needed Akiza back in his life and that dream from last night confirmed it.

"Why did that happen, Akiza... where are you, I I I need you." Yusei said as his head leaned on the runners monitor screen he was breaking down again, but this time it was his own loneliness and need that triggered it. After about 15 minutes Yusei was recovered and resumed his trip to Martha's place.

As he arrived at the orphanage Martha could tell Yusei was upset again but could work out it may be linked with last night's breakdown. "Oh Yusei, I wish you could open up like how you were back then, but thanks to those two that may not happen. Why did I even allow jack and crow to do that anyway? Good thing Zora was nearby to keep them in check." Martha said to herself as she watched Yusei walk to the house while she finished drinking her cup of tea.

Yusei knew he did not need to knock on the door since this was his real home but his old habbits were hard to drop and he knocked at the door and waited. Martha did not come to the door knowing that Yusei would open the door after a few minutes, she would tell him every time not to but it never sunk in with Yusei. As if on time Yusei opened the door and called out. "Martha are you here? Where are you?" and Martha would reply "in the normal place Yusei." Yusei closed the door and walked to Martha, by this time had got out of her chair, and gave her normal welcome hug before they both sat down. Martha decided to this time to get to the point since she was still worried about him.

"So are the twins away safely Yusei?" Yusei nodded. "Yes and I stayed at the docks until they left the area before I left to see you." Yusei explained ending with sad tone in his voice which Martha picked up easily. "Yusei the twins were important to you, so its ok to be sad ..." suddenly Yusei's eyes filled with tears again and Martha knew they was something wrong and it was more than a simple good bye issue. "Ok Yusei what happened? and don't try your normal its nothing routine because I know about last night." Yusei jumped at that, "how h how do u know about that?"he replyed shocked. "Yusei you went out for dinner and had a breakdown, and you did not think that Luna would not ask for advice from someone. She told me what you said and I told her to get you to go to bed early." Yusei palmed his head 'I should have know Luna was doing something like that when she was gone so long.' He thought to himself. "Ok Martha this is what happened. I was about to leave and .." he started and explained about how he thought he saw the girl from his dream last night.

When he finished explaining the dream and what happened on the way here, Martha realised that Yusei was lost in a way, both his loneliness and need for something was driving him insane, and he did not like it at all. "Martha why has she not come home? I need her, I need my best friend in the world." he finaly said with tears flooding out his eyes. Martha embraced Yusei in a hug knowing Yusei really needed a girlfriend to help him with his problem, but what he told her about his dream worried her. "Yusei have you seen Akiza since that day? And I don't mean in your dreams." Yusei looked up and nodded side to side. "Then how do you know that it was really? Yusei dreams create the things we want to see inside and are not real. The girl you saw may only have responded to Akiza because you wanted her to. You created her to fill a gap in your heart. You may have to consider that she has forgot on you after all those years. You need to move on and find a real girl to live with here in Domino city."

As much as Yusei did not want to believe what Martha just said, he knew that she could be right but still hoped she would return. "I guess you right Martha, guess I have a few months to find one if I am lucky and the guys don't mess it up for me, but saying that jack and crow will only be gone for 6 weeks and could still mess it up for me." "That may be so Yusei but if that someone cares for you she will accept them as well, and if we're lucky give them a good telling off." Martha finished with a wink making Yusei to giggle to that thought. "Thanks Martha I needed that." "No problem Yusei, you always know where I am if you need something. Not counting romance though ok." Yusei nodded to Martha's last comment and stud up to make a move home since it was 3pm already. "Hold on Yusei you not leaving without eating something first, you know the visitors rule, u don't leave without have something to eat and drink first." Yusei had to agree to that one since he forgot that agreement to him leaving home a year ago. "You win Martha, what we having then?" Martha smiled and they both walked to the kitchen to make something.

Akiza and Rio left the cafe they went to for lunch, Rio was all ready for her family reunion but Akiza's spirit was falling as she did not know what to do know she was finished with her medical course. "Well guess I will be back here in 3 month for my 5th year at the medical school. What are you doing now that you finished ahead of the rest of us Akiza?" Akiza's head dropped as she never thought about what she would do since her parents did not want to return to Japan because of their jobs. "I don't know Rio, Maybe I will take a few months to think it through then I will decide. I do know I will be trying for a nurse job somewhere. Maybe here in Germany or maybe in ... my home town." Rio stopped when Akiza pursed her last statement. "I thought you were born in Germany Akiza?" Akiza shock her head "No Rio I was born in Domino city, Japan! I moved here 14 years ago because of mum and dad." Rio's mouth dropped like a stone. "DONINO CITY WHERE YUGI MOTO LIVED!" Akiza jumped at Rio's outburst. "No, New domino where the riding duel system was created. Sorry i keep forgetting say new domino since my house was on the border between the two cities. But my childhood friend lived in old domino though."

"Akiza u never told about any friends u had back then." Rio asked noticing a change in Akiza's voice when she mentioned a childhood friend. "Guess that because I only started remembering that last night. The young crow haired boy I used to play with at the day-care playgroup." "Akiza what was his name if I may ask?" Akiza looked up at the sky before she answered "Yusei that was his name Yusei Fodo!" "WHAT THE CURRENT KING OF TURBO DULE WHO BEAT JACK ATLUS. You were his friend?" This time was Akiza's turn for her to be shocked "He is what, that can't be him." "Akiza Yusie food is the current turbo duel king in new domino city but from what I heard from my cousin he has not competed in any competitions for 9 months. The rumour is he stopped because of stress and emotion troubles but no one knows for shore at all."

Akiza did not know what to think at that moment, based on her dream he was fine but what Rio told her made her think otherwise. 'Yusei kept his promise to me and kept duelling and he turbo duel champ, but why would he stop competing. Is he like what she says or is they something more to the story? I hope he is ok.' Akiza thought starting to worry about Yusei as a doctor not as his friend. "Akiza are you ok?" Rio asked concerned about Akiza losing focus on their chat. "What oh yes sorry just wondering if he is ok that's all." "Akiza if you are worried about him, why don't you think about going back to Japan and find him. If you do, try and help him, then decide on what you want to do then. Give it a few days then decide. Oh no look at the time I have to go, sorry Akiza. Good luck whatever you do. Bye" Rio said as she ran off before Akiza could even answer.

Akiza walked alone back to her house thinking about what Rio said about going to find Yusei, as much as she thought it was a good idea she did not know how she would be able to live back in domino. "Maybe tomorrow when mum and dad are home I can ask them about it. If it can be done then I will do that. It would be nice to see him again." She said to herself as she walked up to her house.

"Ok Yusei don't forget to have your hot coco before you go to bed tonight that will help you sleep better."Martha said as Yusei was about to leave to go home. "I won't Martha anything is worth a try I guess." "oh Yusei, are you still going to the open house event at the day-care group next week?" Yusei thought about it, he forgot it was coming up with everything that happened this week. "Of course I am Martha the kids love me showing up, plus it gives me something to do as well. What are they doing this year?" "Zora asked told me they would like to do a spy theme this year, so you could donate and use those water guns of Jacks as part of your outfit this year. Besides I think we have everything we will need to get you ready here anyway. I have your sizes anyway so I can make the damageable spy clothes for you to use" Yusei nodded at the idea since he did not own anything suitable for the theme. "Thanks Martha that would be great, thanks. I better get going see you later." Yusei said as he started his runner to head back to the tops.

On the way back Yusei was thinking about the spy theme and what he could do to make it fun for the kids, but along the way his thoughts kept slipping and he would think about what Martha said about Martha said about his dream of Akiza. 'I get what Martha means but I still wish I could spend time with her while am without the others. At least I would have someone to talk to besides Martha. Maybe I have a nap when I get to the tops and think about it when I wake up.' He thought as he arrived at the checkpoint for the tops.

As Yusei parked his runner up in the parking bay, his mind kept playing that kiss from his dream over and over again. "Dam why can't I stop thinking about that dream?" the whole thing made Yusei run to the elevator and get to the twins place. As the elevator arrived he forgot the twins were gone and did his normal thing. "Luna, Leo I'm here. What you doing?" he he said before he remembered they are on the ferry that left that morning. "Right I am staying here while there away for 3 month, I forgot with everything that happened. I really need to lie down after that, it may help, I hope." He walked over to the couch and lay down. "Just a half hour here will *yorn* help me" he said as he fell asleep.

Akiza was getting ready to go to bed early since the whole thing Rio told her about Yusei had got to her and she was tired after the long day. "Man it only 7:30 and I am so tired, that exam and the whole Yusei thing made me so tired, maybe I am worrying too much, I haven't even seen Yusei in years and don't know what *yorn* he doing right now. I wish I could *yorn* talk to him." Akiza said to herself as she walk to her bed which looked like the family servants had completely remade for her. "In the morning I will talk to *yorn* mum and dad about the tr...ip to do...mi...no." she finaly finished before she herself fell in to a heavy sleep.

**Dream world**

Yusei found himself sat on a bench in the park in old domino city watching the world go around him. "Man this is nice, sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Just wish I had someone to spend it with today" He decided to go and find something to do around the park so he stood up wan walked around.

Akiza found herself at the gate to the same park and could remember coming here as a child. "Hay look like nothing here has changed, maybe I'll see what's happening around the park. Better than shopping I think." She said as she entered the park.

Without knowing it Akiza and Yusei were walking without paying attention to where they where going and about a minute at making a move they bumped in to each other. Yusei tryed to stop them falling but lost his footing and ended up pulling Akiza down on top of him. Although they did not know who it was at the time. "ouch that hurt, man I am sorry I was not looking ...where I was.."Yusei started as he opened his eyes to see Akiza. "No I am sorry I was not looking and should ... have" Akiza replyed as she also saw the face of the Yusei. "No way, is it, are you .. Yusei?" she asked still in an compromising possession. "Is that, are you .. Akiza?" Yusei replied felling the same but with his heart beating faster. The two of them looked in each other's eyes for what felt like ages before they realised who it was. "It is you!" the both said at the same time as Akiza lost her self-control and kissed Yusei on the lip as deeply as possible leaving Yusei breathless.

**I know a cliff hange the reason for this will be clear in the next chapter. There is a supprice coming up but no clues what it is, so p****lease review and comment and hope to here back on what you think. If you want to guess what is going to happen go ahead. find out the answer next time.**


	5. Chapter 5- Truly Loving and Bonded Dream

**amk8930**: Glad you liked the kiss at the end of the the last chapter, and the fact he asked if the people he was seing were there (or not in the twins case) also thanks for explaining (via PM) what you ment by Permisson thing. hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Immortal Siegfried:** i did have a bata look at it but any mistakes u spoted he mused have missed sorry about that.

**This chapter containes My first lemon of the story so be warned, most of the chapter will be in the storys dream world. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy the events that starts now.**

**A/N: The signers marks did not appear when they did in the anime. You will find out why i say this later. **

**Chapter 5 - Truly Loving and Bonded Dreams**

**Dream World**

As Akiza continued to kiss Yusei on the lips, Yusei was in shock two main reasons. One reason was that it was Akiza kissing him which was leaving him breathless and the second was that Akiza was on top of him which surprised him more as he felt combatable with her there, but he did not know why that was. Akiza was having similar thoughts herself, She could not believe how forward she was with him and the fact she was on top made her happy, although she did not know why either. Either way they felt happy just to be together in this way.

As they continued their kissing they forgot that the park was a public place and it was not allowed to be this extreme but they at least had the sense not to remove any of their clothes. Akiza slowly started to become more adventures with how she was kissing Yusei although she did not know that he was doing the same thing, as if they planned it the two of them opened the mouths to bump the others lower lip but instead their tongues made contact which made them open there eyes in surprise, they start to battle with their tongues for at least 5 minutes, Neither of them refused to give up until Yusei messed up causing Akiza to win the fight and gain entry to Yusei's mouth. 'Wow Yusei tastes so nice.' Akiza thought as she explored Yusei until she decided to repay him. Using her own tongue to lure Yusei's in to what started as another fight but she was leading him into her mouth, and Yusei fell for it easily. Yusei started to explore inside Akiza, 'Wow if this is what haven tastes like don't wake me up.' He thought until he retracted his tongue as he started to realise what was going on and where they were. 'Shit why are we doing this here, I love this but we can't here in the park! We need to move this somewhere else.' Yusei screamed in his head as his common sense slowly returned.

"I love you Aki" Yusei said in between kisses, For Akiza it was the first time since they were kids that anyone called her that and she did not get mad. Akiza even as a kid only liked Yusei calling her that since to her it felt right, but being called Aki by anyone else upset her and she would end-up scaring them with her anger. The kissing seamed to slow down and Akiza replied "I love you too Yusei." Yusei heart swelled with happiness when she said that to him, he felt like he found his true love and companion. But with his common sense returning he started getting nervous because of the location, and if effected the kisses between them.

Akiza pulled back sensing something was wrong with Yusei and looked at his eyes as they opened. "Yusei are you ok?" Yusei nodded to say he was but Akiza gave him a look that said "don't lie Yusei and tell me!" which made him nervous. He leaned up and kissed Akiza on the lips before saying "I I'm a little nervous doing this here, and a little scared." Akiza looked puzzled before realizing they were still in the park where what they were doing was not allowed, she then started to get nervous herself because of it. "Your right Yusei, let's wait until we are in a better place, and alone." Akiza replied finishing with a wink which only made Yusei even more nervous than before. As Akiza tried to get up she fell back on the grass again, Yusei finally got up and helped Akiza only for Akiza to hold on to his arm afterwards. "Akiza you don't need to hold on to me, I will not leave you alone." Yusei said wondering what she was doing this for. "I know Yusei but." she stared before taking a deep breath "I want to hold you like this, if that ok with you?" She finished as she pulled his arm close to her chest and looked into his eyes like a lost kitten wanting milk. This made Yusei relax somehow and he nodded to say I was ok which only made she smile grow as they started to walk towards the tops.

As the two of them walked Akiza started to wonder why Yusei stopped competing in duels after he became king of turbo duels, she still remembered what Rio said but she wanted to know from him what really happened. "Yusei can I ask you something personal?" she asked shyly. "Akiza you can ask me anything you want." He replied wondering what it was. "Why did you stop competing in the turbo duel leagues?" Yusei was puzzled since it was an odd question. "Akiza I never joined a turbo duel league, I only went into the fortune cup because I was forced in to it." Akiza's face dropped at the last part and wanted to know what happened. "What happened to make you have to do that?"

Yusei explained how 4 years ago jack came back to the orphanage and while there he stole his stardust dragon card and his first duel runner he built just so he could become the king of turbo duels. Then 3 years later after he completed his current runner he got an invite for the fortune cup which jack was also competing in along with a letter saying if he wanted the card back he had to get to the semi finals of the tournament. "So I did what I had to and got stardust back but then when I tried to withdraw and leave they told me that I could not, so I finished the tournament and left. But since then they will not leave be alone. But since 9 months ago jack and crow have both been trying it as well from the place we lived at, but failed every time. I still duel but I don't do any tournaments as I don't want the pressure."

Akiza was relieved when he finished his story, what Rio said was not true at all and she was glad. "That good Yusei I understand that, it sounds like me in a way the last 4 years." Yusei became confused but wanted to know what she had been doing as well. "So Akiza I told you about what you wanted to know, why don't you tell be what you did the last few years then." Akiza nodded since it was fair. She told him how she managed to finish normal high school a year early because of her high grades. She then told him how she went to medical school and because of the same thing she finished the 7 year course in only 4 years and will graduate ahead of her class if the exam she had was perfect. "But they was something strange about that exam, all that day I could hear and feel you around me giving me support. I ended up finishing it in half the time and ended up day dreaming the last half about you." She admitted worrying Yusei would make fun of her.

"Now that you mention that I have a similar event reasently. All one day I thought you were with me by my duel runner but every time I tried to touch or reach you kept vanished. I ended up braking down in tears both times that one day." Akiza was shocked again; she did not expect this Yusei who she loved to be so emotional and caring. "Well I am here now right and I will not vanish on you again." Yusei nodded to Akiza before kissing her on the cheek. They continued walking in silence since just there contact was all they needed to know what they wanted. If they stopped at a light Yusei would kiss Akiza n the lips and give her a hug. By the time they arrived at the tope they were only holding hands but that as all they needed.

Inside the twins house Yusei and Akiza's urges started up again but they both felt they needed to clean up after the activity in the park. "If you want there's a shower at the top of the stairs you can use Akiza." She nodded but she came up with a plan she would wait till Yusei went in there then join him instead. "Yusei this is you place so I can wait till you are done." Even though Yusei wanted Akiza to go first he agreed to it and went for a shower. After 10 minutes Akiza could hear that Yusei was in the shower and she was ready to catch him out. "Ok girl lets have some fun with your man!" she said as she took her clothes of including her underwear. She then slowly and quietly opened the door and entered the bathroom. Her plan, to make Yusei's fantasy he told her come true.

Yusei was facing the wall letting the water run down him as he was lost in his own thoughts about what he had told Akiza. "Maybe I could ask he to ride on my duel runner that way and ... no she would not want to do that, plus I want her to be safe." He said as Akiza walked to him ready to put her arms around him like that daydream from behind. As she put her arms round him Yusei was so out of it he thought he was daydreaming again and spoke to her thinking that "It only a dream Yusei she waiting for you down stairs and she ... what" he reached over to touch her hand thinking she was not there only to realise what he touched was not his bare skin but a real hand. "Man I must be losing it she would not be here and I am believing this. I better talk to Akiza for her medical option."

Akiza knew this may happen so she used that as a moment to answer. "I think it healthy Yusei, even when its with someone you like for real." Yusei at first did not believe it was her so played along. "So what should I do then doctor Aki?" Akiza giggled and answers "How about turning around and saying what you heart says to me Mr. Fudo!". Still out of it Yusei that and gasped at what he saw.

"A A Akiza what are you ..." he started only for Akiza to press against his chest and kiss him on the lips with full force. 'Wh-what is Akiza doing here with me in the shower and naked.' Akiza was jumping for joy inside; she was in the shower with Yusei and making out with him in a simpler way as his daydream. When they finally separated gasping for air Yusei was still in shock from what happened. "Akiza what are you doing here I thought you were waiting for me to finish first?" Akiza placed a finger on Yusei's lips as she answered. "Yusei I said that so I could give you the fantasy you wanted plus I wanted to be with you anyway."

Yusei was puzzled "Why did u want to surprise me like this?" to which she replied "You said you tried to hold my hand on your runner, so I thought I could at least do the rest of what you said and have some fun with you at the same time." Yusei's eyes widened and he decided to see what would happen. "Well while you here, do you want to see what happens next?" Akiza nodded and to two of them started to make out again under the shower.

After about 20 minutes Akiza pulled back and Yusei was puzzled why, Akiza leaned over to his ear and said "Follow me lover boy" in a very seductive voice. Holding his hand she led him to the closest bedroom she found until Yusei bought up a good point. "Akiza you realise we are both wet still right?" Akiza did know but that was part of her idea. "Yusei stand here please!" he did as he was told but still wondered what he answer was. "So what are we ... what are you doing Aki" Yusei said in a panic as she ran at him and pushed him over causing them to fall on the double bed behind him. "Yusei stop talking and kiss me" she said before starting the said action. Yusei was still in a panic but he calmed down as he go in to the action in question.

As the hours of making out went on Akiza and Yusei lost all sense of time and control as there bodies were acting on their own. Forgetting Akiza baby cave was viewable she was rubbing her hips against his exposed rod. Luckily Yusei's rod could not get in any position to enter her baby cave since her hips were moving in such a way that Yusei did not know what she was doing. But things were getting interesting, as body move on their own they were rubbing hands up and down the others chest or back only making them moan into the others mouth during kisses. When they were not kissing lips they were kissing the others neck, and at one point Yusei even kissed the skin above Akiza's chest making, which resulted in her hips going wild. Yusei even gently attacked Akiza bottom with pinches and rubbing them as her hips moved on a few occasions.

When they both stopped to catch their breath after 3 hours of making out, Yusei was tired and spent, but Akiza still needed something. "Yusei that was perfect." She said panting for air. "It was Akiza and so are you." She smiles Akiza smiled at his comment and said "Yusei I want you right now. I want you inside me." Yusei mind registered that last comment and without answering he reached over to the draws next to the bed and grabbed a condom from the top draw. Akiza noticed the item and nodded to Yusei as she took it from him and applied it to his rod which was hard and at full normal size. "Are you ready Yusei?" Yusei nodded and Akiza go in position but as she was ready for entry the two of them felt week and collapsed without knowing something appeared on their right arms.

**Real World**

Yusei woke up the next morning feeling tired still, as he looked up at the ceiling he realised that Akiza had gone. "What the, did we just do what I thought we did?" Yusei questioned to himself. He thought about it and then realise he was still breathing heavily like he had in the dream and his heartbeat was fast. "Man I need to stop eating so la...te." he said before he noticed it was dark outside. "Why is it so dark out there at" he looked at his watch and realised what time it was "3AM BUT I ONLY GOT HOME AT 4PM." He remembered he was having a nap but it turned in a full sleep of 11 hours and would not be able to go to sleep again now. "Oh well I guess I better have something to eat and the look up something for the spy theme at the party so Martha can help me get it ready." Yusei decided and stood up to get something to eat.

In Germany Akiza woke up to almost the same thing as yesterday morning. "Oh Yusei that was ..." she started before her eyes opened to the sight of her room. "OH NO NO NO NO not again, not again why is this happening to me. I" she remembered what see did and said to Yusei and went red in the face from it. "Why did I talk like that? Why did I act like that? And did I really do that with him?" when she said that she felt something funny down below. 'What happened down there?' she thought as she moved a hand down there to find her underwear socked completely. "That's never happened before, did I really dream all that and become turned on that much. Anyway I better get cleaned up and talk to mum and dad about my trip."

Yusei and Akiza walked in there bathrooms to get cleaned up. Akiza took off her night gown and Yusei took off his jacket and shirt. They both began to run the water in to the bowl and looked in to the mirror thinking about the other. "I wish I could see you!" they both said at their reflections only to put their right hands in to the boiling water. "Ouch what the hell" they both said again only to notice something wrong with their right arms, they were burning hot and hurting badly. "What's going on, why is my arm hurting?" they said as they stopped the hot water flow and started the cold to try and cool their arms down, but the cold water did not help and their arms got hotter and more painful. Suddenly they saw what they thought was blood coming out of their arms and panicked only for their arms to start glowing red in an odd pattern. Yusei's took on the image of a dragon head while Akiza's looked like a dragon claw. As the images became cleared the pain and heat faded from their arms. "What is this on my arm." They said as they saw something odd thought the mirror. Yusei saw what appeared to me Akiza and Akiza saw what looked like Yusei with a different mark on their arms which they never saw before. 'Is that you Akiza?' Yusei thought as he tried to reach out to her with the marked hand. 'Is that you Yusei?' Akiza thought as she did the same. As their hands touched the mirror the thought they could hear each other say "I love you" but then that the images disappeared.

"Wait Akiza what did you say? Don't leave" he shouted as a tear dropped and the dragon mark stopped glowing and became a normal black mark. "Yusei don't leave I need you, I love you" she shouted as a tear dropped also and the dragon mark became a normal black mark. But one thing was certain there feelings were real and the marks on their arms were a connection to each other. "Akiza I hope this means you're coming home soon to me." Yusei said without thinking it first. "Yusei I don't know what this means but it made it clear to me, I am going back to Japan to find you and make you mine!" she said to herself not thinking as well as she ran to start packing her things.

**A/N: the twins, jack and crow don't have their signer mark and will not be geting them. so dont ask where the others are please**

**Well thats my very first lemon, sorry if it was a little underwelming but i will make shore the next one (if i do another) is better. I know it a little shorter than the last 4 chapters but p****lease review and comment and hope to here back on what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Akiza's chosen trip alone

**amk8930**: glad u liked the lemon/make out and the part in the park. They where being themselves here and not worried about what people thought of them.

**The Man with Imagination: **welcome to the club. I am well aware of the early grammer problems but thanks anyway. If u think his head is out of it you have seen anything anything yet, but no clues what's is coming. There reunion is coming soon though not in this chapter.

**sorry again for the bad lemon last time and ****Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy the events that starts now.**

**Chapter 06 - Akiza's chosen trip alone.**

Before Akiza could reach her bedroom to start packing she ran into her mother and fell on the floor. Setsuko jump as she spotted that Akiza had nothing on but her underwear and bra on "Akiza what are you doing running around like that" she shouted. Akiza blinked in confusion and looked at herself, she gasped at the fact that she forgot she was using the bathroom to get ready and forgot to put anything on to cover herself before she ran out. "Oh no I, What was I thinking. I'm sorry mum I was cleaning up and... and" she stopped as her mind played back what happened. "Akiza what's wrong?" Setsuko asked snapping Akiza out of her daze. "Mum this mark appeared on my arm while I was having a, but before it did my arm hurt and burned like hell." Setsuko looked at the arm in question "Akiza there's nothing there, besides I think you should go and clothes on before you father see's you like that." She said and walked off to use the bathroom herself.

Akiza walked into her room confused at what her mother had said. "There's a claw mark on my arm and mum could not see it, how can that be? I mean it right here!" she walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection and could see the claw mark on her arm. "It here and I can see it, what's going on. Hold on maybe I could try.." Akiza stopped as she grabbed her phone and used it camera to take a photo of it. After the photo was taken she went to her computer and downloaded the photo to it, but when she opened the photo on her computer she was shocked. "What! Where is the mark?!" the image showed her arm with no claw mark on her. 'How can the mark be on my arm but not show up on my photo? Is that even possible.' She spent the next hour trying to work this mystery out but could not come up with anything. "Maybe I'm day dreaming and nothings there at all. Forget it I'll just get ready then talk to mum and dad about returning to domino."

In domino Yusei was having a similar problem, at first he thought the mark on his arm was part of a bad day dream (although it was still night time) and decided to have a cold shower to wake him up. However when he was drying himself the mark on his arm would not disappear, and how it got there was driving him up the wall. "Where did it come from? How did it get there? And why doesn't it disappear?" he said try watch his langrage, as he forgot the twins where not around. When he finished during himself, Yusei placed the towel he used in a wash basket and put his boxers on before walking to the living area again. He looked at the clock and found it was still only 4AM, and needed to talk to someone. "Everyone will still be asleep right now. Jack and crow leave tomorrow and, Right the twins have already left. Martha hid say to ring her if I had a problem." He looked at the dragon head mark on his arm and decided to ring Martha about it.

When Yusei rang Martha he was surprised to find she was still awake. "Oh hello Yusei having problems sleeping again. It must feel funny not having someone around to talk to in the house right?" Yusei had to agree with that but then explained what had happen after he got home and fell asleep until an hour ago when he woke up. "That's strange Yusei you never did that before. Did anything happen on the way home." Yusei shock his head to say "no" and thought he better ask her about the mark. "That's not the reason I rang Martha, I went to the bathroom after I woke up, I ran some water and when I was about to have a wash my right arm felt like I burned myself and" he started before Martha went in to mother mode and interrupted. "Yusei I told you to add cold water before you use water in the bowl." Yusei butted in to stop Martha going in to a motherly rant. "I know Martha the water was what I use temperature rise. But here's the thing, I ran my arm under the cold water and it just got hotter and hotter. Then this dragon looking mark showed up on my arm." He lifted his right arm to the video phone to show Martha. "Yusei looks more like you were rubbing it too much and its now just gone red. Maybe I need to stay over a night to help you settle in like last time." Yusei was confused with Martha's explanation, his arm had a black head mark and she could not see it. "It's ok Martha maybe I just want something that not there like before." "Ok Yusei now go and get some sleep. Oh Yusei I need you to see me tomorrow and collect something from me please, it's important for you ok. Good night." With that Martha cut the call off.

Yusei started walking up to his room as Martha suggested thinking about the last part of what Martha said. "What could Martha have that is so important she could not tell me, or give me earlier? Maybe she did not want jack and crow to see it so she held on to till now since there leaving tomorrow. Whatever it is I will find out in a few hours, so I better get some sleep like she said."

Yusei was lying in bed for over 5 hours and all he ended up doing was daydream about the dream he had about Akiza. Would the real Akiza look like that? Would she be that surprising in the love department? All those questions ran through his head and only made him want to meet her again. "Man I did not sleep a wink, that girl and this mark. Why do I think there connected in some way?" somehow the image of Akiza's smile from the dream had imprinted in to is memory and anytime he closed his eyes he say that smile, it only made some strange urges start down below which he tried to fight. Between the 3 of them jack and crow would always make Yusei download or bye buy their 18+ movies and while Yusei had had no choice but to watch them, he would find a way to fall asleep during it and wake up just as the movie finished. "God I need a cold shower now to stop thinking about her and get rid of this urge. Then I will go and see what Martha has for me." He said to himself as he got off his beg to get ready for the day ahead.

Akiza walked into the dining room to find both her mum and dad eating their breakfast while talking about what happened the day before. 'Well better now than never I guess.' She thought to herself before walking into the room. "Ah Akiza, we got a call earlier from a local hospital and their asking to see you about starting a job there." Hideo informed her as Akiza sat down. "That's nice dad but I may not be able to right now." Akiza replied. "Whys that Akiza?" Hideo and Setsuko both asked at the same time. "Well that's what I came to talk to you both about. Mum and Dad I want to go away to domino city for a while to decide what I want to do next." She said only for Setsuko to panic. "You want to go away, why is they something you need that isn't here? Can't you find any jobs? What could you..." "Hold on mum!" Akiza shouted stopping the her mother's line of question. "It not that I can't find anything, I, I feel like I need to go out there and find my new path in life. I want to go to our house in domino for a few months and try some new things before I start a new job. Beside I need to learn how to live on my own eventually and everyone here has taught me well, but I want to try without other people around me. Plus I have a promise I want to keep and now there's nothing here holding me back from keeping it."

Hideo thought for a moment and remembered that. "Akiza could it be you want to keep you promise to return and see Yusei again?" Akiza nodded question her father's question as a small tear appeared in her eyes. 'I knew it they won't let me since it was a promise to a boy, but I want to; no I need to see him again.' Akiza thought to herself as she felt her heart break inside. "Akiza will you wait outside for a few minutes while I talk to your mother." Hideo asked, Akiza nodded and walked out the room.

"Setsuko did you see what I saw when I asked Akiza about Yusei?" Hideo asked. "Yes Hideo, all that happened the last few days must have brought back some old memories from when she was with him and now she wants to see her best friend again. Beside Aki's right she will have to live on her own some day or when she get married. Maybe this could be a good time for her to do it. Plus like she would be going to our original home, it's already payed for so the only thing she would have to worry about is gas and electric bills. We could have our friend in domino get the house ready for her and she can move in when she is wanting to." Setsuko said and Hideo agreed. "Your right my dear. But if we do we should set some house rules to follow while she is there." Hideo said only for Setsuko to disagree. "No Hideo if she is living alone we can't interfere with her life. So instead we just make her promise to contact up every few days, and not do anything like 'the deed' until she get married." Hideo did not like this idea but his wife had a good point, they had been over protective of he ever since she was a child, and even more when her chest size started them having to buy her custom fitted clothes. "Your right dear, we will do that then, but if we hear something serious from Akiza we bring her back ASAP." Hideo finished and Setsuko agreed. "Ok, let's talk to her!" setsuko said to him as they walked to the lounge.

Akiza was sat on the couch worrying that her parents would not let her go still, she felt a hand on her shoulder which made he jump. "The hell dad, don't do that!" she shouted only to get a laugh from her parents. "Akiza you mother and I have decided to" he stoped for a few seconds which felt like hours to Akiza, "let you go!" he finished. Akiza did not respond at first as that last part replayed in her mind but when it snapped she jumped out of the chair and hugged them like tomorrow was never coming. "Thank you, thank you thank you" she said through all of her tears of happiness. "Akiza they is a few things we need you would need to agree to first, but as long as you agree to them it will be fine." Hideo said and explained what they talked about. "That not a problem dad I will follow those things, and I will keep in touch while I am in domino." Akiza said finally happy again. "Well them miss we can have you going away unprepared, so when do you want to go?" setsuko asked only to get the answer "I want to arrive on Monday in domino!" "Well them comeon we have a bag to pack for you and you father has some arrangements to make for you, so Akiza let's get going!" she said only for Akiza to run off to her room.

When Yusei arrive at martha's place he was handed an envelope, and told to head to new domino bank. On the way he wondered why she wanted him to go there, he knew the envelope had the answer but Martha told him not to open it until he arrived. "What's at that bank that so important Martha could not tell me. Oh well I will be there soon." 10 minutes later he arrived and parked his runner up before he took out the envelope and opened it. Yusei realised it was a letter to Martha. "Why would she give me a letter that's hers?" As he opened it up and to his surprise a card fell out, not a duelling card but a deposit box card that belonged to his father. "This is my father's! Then this letter is about me." He began to read the letter and it explains that due to the death of Yusei's parents the items in the deposit box now belong to him however it could only be claimed after he turned 18, also it turned out that to both access and open it he required both the deposit card and the 'Stardust Dragon' card. "Well I have stardust with me but what could they have left for me."

As Yusei entered he was directed to a deck, he kept the letter and both cards in his hand while he waited to be seen. "Would you be Mr Fudo?" a young lady asked. "Yes that's me miss." Yusei responded trying not to offend. "Ok Mr Fudo I need to see you appointment letter and deposit box card." She asked. Yusei handed the said items over and she checked it. "Oh so your here to take your parents deposit box with you today." "I guess so, is it ok to look at what's inside it first?" he asked not shore what he had to do. "I'm sorry Mr Fudo but the letter only allows you to collect it so we can close the account. You will have to take it home first." Yusei was disappointed but understood it was the rules and he had to follow them. "If you wait here I will collect it for you, I will not take more than a few minutes to get it" she finished before walking off for Yusei's box.

5 minutes later Yusei walked out with the deposit box, loaded it in his runner and set off for the tops. As he arrive he parked his runner and ran all the way to the twins place, he placed the box on the table. "ok first I need to swipe the deposit card in the reader." He said as he did that said action, next the scanner opened to revile a id scanner. "Ok this is not good, what do I need here? Hold on the letter said... RIGHT STARDUST DRAGON!" she shouted as he placed the said card on the scanner. The card unlocked the box and Yusei was able to open it. Inside were books, records and awards that his parents won, but one item was wrapped differently and had a letter with it. He took the letter and box and opened the wrapped box first, the item inside was surprised him, it was a 24 carat gold ring with a quite large ruby on the top surrounded by diamonds. "The ring clearly belonged to mum but why would she leave it in here. Maybe this letter will explain it." He opened the letter and read it

**_Dear Yusei_**

**_If you're the one reading this then it means something happened to me and your father and we are no longer with you. I guess you are wondering why this letter was connected to the ring box, well this ring was given to me by your father and has been past down by first male of the Fudo family for years. This ring has a special meaning to your family which you must continue._**

"Whats so special about this ring? Besides it being my mum's" he asked himself before he continued reading

**_The ring must never be sold or given away to anyone son. This ring must be give to the one you see as you true love, who also loves you back the same. Your father told me when this is done the hearts of those two are forever bound together and will lead to happiness for the rest of your lives. You must use this ring when you feel the time is right to propose marriage to that person and after that you and you loved one must hand it over to your first male child after marriage. _**

**_We are very proud of you and hope you had the same success as we did and will live on even without us. _**

**_With all our love_**

**_Mum and Dad_**

**_p.s. don't tell anyone about this ring until after you give it to your loved one._**

When Yusei finished reading he took the ring in his hand and as if on cue he started to cry tears of happiness. "My mum left this for me to use 'sob' when I find my true love. Maybe I know who it will be but 'sob' I promise mum and dad I will use it when the time comes." He straight away put the ring back and walked to his room to get it out of site. As he opened the door his mind saw Akiza in his room with that very ring on her hand looking in the mirror with one of her biggest smiles, she turned and looked at him before disappearing. "Man I have to stop that, god I must be love sick or something." He said as shock his head and placed the ring in the draw with the money the twins gave him. "Well I'll take the stuff left in the box to Martha's when I am at the party next week to look at."

Akiza arrived at the airport in Germany 4 days on the Sunday night after her parents allowed her to go, they decided to come with her to see that Akiza got away safely. As they arrived in the terminal Akiza became confused "Mum which check in do I need to go to?" she asked only for her father to answer. "Akiza I pulled some strings and you're not going on a normal plane. You're going to Japan using the family's private jet!" Hideo said only to get a big hug from Akiza. "Thanks dad, but when I decide to come back will I still be able to use it?" Akiza asked. "Akiza all you need to do is contact us and we will send if for the date you want ok. Now here is the Key and address for our house in Domino City, the gas and electric have been reconnected already and the cleaners will have finished their job by the time you get there in 7 hours. I also organised for a food shopping trip to have been done for you and all our house survives are available for you if you want them." Hideo explained before an annulment was called for her flight. "Ok dad, I better be going then, bye mum. Bye dad" Akiza said as she ran to her flight towards her future.

As Akiza flight was on route Martha contacted Yusei at 10:30 in the morning. Yusei was already up and full of energy as he ran to answer the phone. "Morning Martha, How are you? And what can I do for you?" he said surprising Martha. "Well hello Yusei I am fine this morning, and by the sound of it you are to. Yusei I just had a call from one of the delivery firms I order from, it seems that they did not include the location my package was to be delivered to in domino on the label. It arrive at domino airport in 3 hours I have am faxing the forms to you, would you be a darling and collect it for me. It would help as it the last part I need for you party outfit." Martha explained knowing full well Yusei would do anything he could to help. "That's not a problem Martha but could you tell me what it is I am collecting?" he asked. "That not a problem Yusei, it a holsters to put the water gun into, which goes under the jacket. I order it and since I can't get one here. And it was express delivered. The papers I faxed you has the terminal you will need to go to in order to collect it." "Oh ok Martha, I will go in about 2 hours then wait for the package to arrive, Do you want it bringing straight to you?" Yusei asked. "No Yusei the holster can be set up on the day do just collect it and look after it until Wednesday. I better go I am meeting Zora to set up the decorations today. Talk to you later Yusei" with that Martha cut off the call. "Ok I better get that fax then get ready to go then." Yusei said to himself.

As Akiza plane was about to land in domino Akiza could not believe the way the city looked. "Well now I wonder why we left here in the first place. I feel like a just came home right now, maybe it because I will see him again after 14 years." Akiza said to herself as the flight attendant walked up to her. "Miss Akiza we will be landing in 5 minutes, could you please put you safety belt on and remain seated." She said. Akiza nodded and did as she was asked. "Oh miss how will I collect my stuff when we arrive?" "The jets attendant will unload your bags and transfer them to your family's limo, it will then collect you from the terminal entrance. Oh the limo driver tuck the liberty of collecting a new phone and number for you since your current one will cost you too much to use except for ringing German numbers. Also the charger for it will not work in Japan" the flight attendant explained. "Ok that's useful thanks miss." Akiza replied. As the attendant walked away to get ready for arrival.

As the plane landed Yusei arrived at the terminal to collect Martha's package. "Ok terminal 2, collection area ... oh 3 that it. Man that plane was load" Yusei said as the private jet flew over head. 10 minutes later Akiza was walking off the plane and was walked to the terminal. "Which terminal is this Miss?" Akiza asked. "Oh it terminal 2 miss Akiza, Private jet can't use the main terminal. I hope you had a nice trip with use and hope to see you again soon." "Thanks for everything and bye" Akiza said as she entered the terminal. Yusei arrived at collection area 3 and found no-one waiting, so he went straight to the help deck. "Hello sir how can I help you today?" the worker asked. "I'm here to collect a package for Martha. I have the paper work here." Yusei replied and handed over the paperwork. "Oh you're the young man we were expecting today. We have it right here, can you please sign this form please." Yusei nodded and signed the form, once he was finished the man handed him the package and wished him a good day.

Akiza was walking towards the exit to meet up with the limo, she was taking in all the sights of the airport and felt happy to be back in her birth town. As she about to exit she spotted something leaving the building. "Was that who I thought it was?" she said to herself and ran to the exit. As she got outside she looked around and saw a familiar sight, Yusei's crow style hair and blue jacket from her dream."It's .. its him!" she said to herself and started to run to him not knowing if it was him or not. Yusei had just loaded the package into his runner and was about to put on his runner helmet. "Well better get home and watch that football game, I bet our teams going to be beaten again though." He said to himself as he set up his runner. "Ok lets REV IT UP" he shouted as he set off. "Wait Yusei where are you going?" Akiza shouted as she stopped running to catch her breath. She looked down sad and spotted a poster on the ground in the spot where his duel runner was. "A poster for the, wait this is for the day-care I went to with Yusei. He must be going to it." She said before noticing the theme of the party and the date. 'It's in 2 days and it a spy theme. Now that could be fun, Ok I am going and if I find him that's even better. Hold on Yusei, Akiza is coming home.' She thought to herself as the limo arrived to pick her up, to take he home. "Hold on spy Yusei, your my target now and this girl never misses her man!" she said with a dark tone.

**please review and comment and hope to here back on what you think. Next time the dream reunion that's not a dream**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Destined reuniting

**amk8930**: I am glad u liked the part about the ring, they will be a twist with it later but I am not giving away what it is yet. Sorry no promise of fun in this chapter but we will see. Thanks for the PM and I hope I cleared up any misunderstanding you had.

**The Man with Imagination:** a agree with you, there was a lot needed to be covered just to get them in the same town. Hate to disappoint you but they will be no making out yet in this chapter for reasons you will find out.

**guest:** thanks for the review, i am not certan if i will do another lemon but please check the notice at the end chapter about this subject.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as on of the main events happen this time. Enjoy the events that starts now.**

**Chapter 07 - Destined reuniting at the Beginning**

On the way to Izinski Manor Akiza decided to take a detour to see and confirm the location that was on the poster Yusei dropped. "Miss Akiza we have arrive at the place you requested, but may I ask why you don't want to be dropped off at the front?" the limo driver asked. "I don't want anyone in the place to know it me and tell the person I want to surprise. The best way is to enter and ask like I am new to the area and ask someone." Akiza explained. The drive understood and Akiza got out of the limo and walked to the day-care.

As she entered the centre everything looked just like how she remembered except for the decorations being put up ready for the party. "Wow it just like I remember." She said as a staff member walked over to her. "Hello can I help you?" the staff member names Jenny asked. "Oh no it ok, what is happening at the moment?" Akiza asked. "Were setting up an all age community party, to raise some funds and give the kids something to enjoy." Jenny explained. "Really can anyone come to it?" Akiza asked even though she knew the answer. "Yes anyone can attend, but we are using a spy theme this year so except for the kids we want people to come looking look spy's. How you come is up to you though." Jenny answered. 'Ok so that it, Yusei I will show you a good time and give you an eyeful!' Akiza thought confidently. "Thanks Miss I may just do that and join in. Thanks for you time." Akiza said before turning around and walked out and back to the limo. The limo driver was standing outside waiting for her. "Driver can you please take me home now." The driver nodded and opened the door and waited for Akiza to get in before closing the door and getting in to the limo himself, and drove off for Akiza's home. 'I now need to find the perfect outfit to lure Yusei into my arms.' she thought as the limo continued on.

As Yusei was travelling back to the tops an odd feeling keep coming over him and thought someone was ether saying his name of following him, he had to keep stopping to look around just to carm down. "Man why do I keep felling like someone is calling me?" he said before pulling up his sleeve to look at the dragon mark. 'Every time that feeling happens this mark seems too glow. Could it be that Akiza is near? No I can't keep thinking that or I'm going to go crazy.' Yusei thought to himself, ever since he left the airport he kept thinking he saw the mark on his arm flashing, but in reality it wasn't him mind was over thinking the dream from nearly a week ago, this was making him see things that was not happening.

As he was about to set off the video-radio on his runner went off indecateing one of two things, a duel request or a phone call. Yusei clicked a button on his runner and Martha appeared, it was a phone call so Yusei was relived as he was not up to duelling at the moment. "Hi Martha, is something wrong? You don't ring me on my runner line." He said to Martha. "I know Yusei but I was calling to tell you I have finished your costume for the party but I will need you to try it on so I can make fine adjustments to it. Will you be able to come over either this afternoon or tomorrow?" Martha asked Knowing which answer he would give. Yusei thought about it then answered "I pop back to the top then come over after lunch Martha. That way I can relax tomorrow." "That's a good idea Yusei and exactly what I thought you would say. I will see you soon then, oh bring that package with you then we can sort that out as well. Ok bye." Martha replied before cutting him off leaving Yusei puzzeled. "How does she manage to do that?" He questioned himself before putting his helmet back on and setting off back to the tops.

When Akiza arrived at her house she was shocked to see it at first she could not remember what it looked like, if anything it was bigger than what her parents had told her. "Wow this I really my old house? I can't even work out which window is for my room!" she said shocked as she got out of the limo. The driver got out as well and unloaded Akiza's stuff and led Akiza to the house. "If you may miss Akiza, if you unlock the door I will lead you to your room. The house keeping did a good job redecorating the room to suit a young lady than a little child you left as. No disrespect intended." The driver said hoping his last comment did not offend his client. "Don't worry; I did leave here at 4 years old anyway so they was nothing wrong with what you said." Akiza said as she unlocked the door for the first time, but before she opened it she stopped to take in this moment. 'Well here we go!' she thought as she opened the door. When she saw the entrance she thought for a moment it was a palace and ran in to look around but that thought died after she realised it was just a larger version of the German home. Even thought the place was similar she wished she never left this place since it look better then in Germany. "Man I am going to enjoy my time here!" she shouted at the top her voice. "Miss Akiza if you follow me?" the driver said as he led her up the stairs and down the east wing of the manor to her room. "This is your redecorated room miss Akiza, if you may." He said and allowed Akiza to enter her room and what she saw made her eyes tear-up in joy. What she saw was a large room with a king size bed, the walls painted in her favourite colour red with green Flowersaround the room, enough storage to hold more than 5 times the amount of stuff she brought with her, but better than all that was the view, she could see across the channel that spit domino from new domino city, and event the bridge that linked them together.

"Miss Akiza, it's good to see you again. I guess you like the redone room?" said a young lady Akiza had not noticed in the room. Akiza snapped out of her daze and turned around and saw a face she had not seen for years but remembered. "Oh my god, hello miss Jenny. I love the room, its prefect. How are you anyway?" she said surprised. "I'm good Miss Akiza, I'm just finished here now since I lead the group that redecorated the room for you. Although you're mum gave us some tips for it. She wanted you to have a nice room to live in while you're here." Jenny answer happy that Akiza loved the room. Akiza hugged jenny since it meant the room had a personal touch. "Thank you Jenny for everything. So what are you doing now?" Akiza asked. "Actually I current am having some problems and have been with work lately. I only came back here since I owed your parents a favour still." Jenny explained sadly. Akiza could not believe what she heard the one person that used to look after her while her parents was in trouble and out of work completely.

Akiza decided she had to do something to help her. "Jenny how about this, I don't know how long I am staying in domino right now, so for now how about you start working at the manor again for now. Becides..." Akiza stoped as she started blushing, she tuck a deep breath as she continued, "I want to meet up with the boy I saw at the day-care group 14 years ago and could use some help to get ready to .. you know" she stopped again but this she could not finish the sentence, but jenny knew what she was up to. "of course Akiza I would love to work for you again, I would even take the minimum rage for the job right now." She answer only for Akiza to stop her. "Jenny you will work here at the rate you were at 14 years ago, and if you do well every month I will give you a work bonus ok. Now there's no talk now, go home and get any stuff you will need and bring it here. We have work to do." Akiza ordered in a boss like tone. Jenny nodded and ran out of the room happy to have a job again, the limo drive brought Akiza stuff in to the room and left without any question since he knew he was not needed for the rest of the day. "I just hope jenny can help me capture Yusei's heart thought the party."

Yusei collected the deposit box from the tops and arrived at Martha's during the mid afternoon to try on his tuxedo style costume for the party. "Martha I thought you were making me a costume that could get wet and be reused?" Yusei questioned thinking Martha had forgot that small point. "Yusei its made from washable material and will be reusable as a normal suit or tuxedo if you wanted to. Now go to the other room and try it on." Martha snapped back playfully, Yusei thinking he would lose the battle just nodded and got to the task in hand. After about 10 minutes Yusei did get most of it on but was having problems with a few items: 1, the belt that was with the pants was too long, 2, he could not get the bow tie on and 3, the gun holster for the water pistol would not resize for him. "Man how did 007 manage this in thouse films 80 years ago? This is madness." He said to himself. After another 5 minutes he gave up and walked out to show Martha. "Well what do you think?" he asked nervously. "Oh Yusei, Yusei you look so hansom in that, too bad for the few problems you seem to have though." Martha said happily. Yusei explained what the problems were and Martha found that the last two were an easy fix. The bow tie was fixed up for him then she converted it into a clip on to make it easier for Yusei, as for the holster it was and easy fix for Martha. "As for the belt Yusei I don't think you will need it, I only put it on their in case it was needed." Martha explained to him. "That good Martha, so am a ready now for the party?" Yusei said. "I would say you have a licence to frill double 0 Fudo." Martha answered using a bad spy joke. "Ok very funny Martha, I going to get changed then." He said before leaving. 'Man I wish I was his age now, I would die to have a boyfriend that look that good in a tuxedo.' Martha thought to herself. After 10 minutes Yusei returned with his normal things on and his costume packed in a case. "Thank for everything again Martha. I better get home." He said looking tired. "Ok Yusei have a good time and let me know if you catch a bond girl." Martha said before laughing at what she said. Yusei let the last comment slide since he was doing it for the kids not to find a girl, even though deep down he hold Martha was right. He gave Martha a hug and kiss before leaving to return to the tops.

The next day Akiza was up early in a panic, she knew the party was the next day but had no idea what to get to wear for it since she had no time to have anything custom fitted for her, she decided to look online for some ideas. "Great there are so many examples online of spy outfits for girls but I can't work out what to wear to that party, now I wish I had more time to get it sorted." she said worrying that her plan would not work, before jenny came in to her room with Akiza's breakfast. "Good morning miss Akiza, I have your breakfast here for you. Oh still having problems with you costume ideas?" jenny asked. "oh morning jenny, you right I can't decide on anything. It's just two last minute now." Akiza explained. "Akiza you know there is a simpler idea that you may not have thought of and it follows the spy theme." Jenny said, this surprised Akiza and she let jenny find it online. "It's not in many films or shows but some female spy's use this. I thinks it looks like a real spy and a killer one at the same time." Akiza looked at what came up, it show images of girls in tight cat suit, although seeing an image of the x-man 'Storm' from the old movies had crept in somehow. Akiza looked and could see herself in one, but she could see a problem with it. "I like this jenny but I worried that we can't get one last minute that will accommodate my chest." Akiza said concerned. "Akiza do we really have time to talk about it. Let's go and see what we can find and if we find one event a little too small for your chest we can modify it here for you." Akiza had to agree with jenny's idea and point. With that the shout down the computer and went shopping even though Akiza was not a fan of it, but this time to get her man she had no choose.

By the time the two of them got back from their 4 hour shopping trip, Akiza had a cat suit to use as well and some extra things to make it pop a little more, but she needed to put it on again to work out the adjustment needed to be made to make it perfect for her. While Akiza put on the tight cat-suit she found it easy to get the legs, hips and waist in to it. Her first problem come up when she was trying to get her arms in to it, she could get the first arm in easy but when she attempted to get the second arm in it kept putting on the other arm so jenny had to help her. Her second was the front of the suit, while it could be zipped up Akiza large chest made it difficult to complete the job, but her custom bra was also making it harder. "I hate to say it Miss Akiza but if you want to wear this you will not be able to wear the bra." Jenny said which did not please Akiza at all. "That maybe so but I can't with my chest insecure since they would both be larger than it is now and they would bounce too much and that not a good idea." Akiza said and jenny could only agrre with the point. "hold on! Akiza do you a spare bra that could be cut up?" jenny suddenly questioned, confused Akiza had a look at all her bras and did find a black one that she did not use very often. "There's this one I don't use much, why what are you thinking?" Akiza questioned. "Well looking at this one looks like you clip the cups together at the front. What I am thinking is we cut off the straps and fuse the cups to the inside of the suit. I can see the way you wear it that it secure enough but we can then use some stretchy material like the back strap and you would have a built in bra in the suit." Jenny explained and Akiza thought about it and decided to try it. They place the bra cups in the suit where Akiza would want them, then jenny placed some safety pins in to keep them in place before Akiza took it all off.

About 2 hours later jenny finished the modifications and it looked flawless, Akiza tried it on again but even with help the suit still did not look right yet. "There something missing still Akiza but I can't think what it is." Jenny said confused, after a few minutes Akiza picked up on one thing they did missed and looked at the package for the suit. "Jenny it's the neck area! The suit is supposed to zip up to the top and that's not possible for me. We need a way to close the neck area." Akiza said making jenny jump. "Your right Akiza and that could be simple. We take some spare black fabric and stick it to one side then Velcro the other side to make it in to a choker style, and as a bonus if you get too hot you can undo that and replace it after." Akiza nodded to the idea since it was simple and effective but then noticed something with the way the cat suit was open at the top. She looked in the mirror again and had a thought. "jenny get the neck strip and hold it around the front please." Jenny did as she was asked but wondered what he spoted. "I knew it! Jenny luck at the way the gap comes up to the neck. If you included a trangle piece in the centre of the neck it forms a Heart shape." Jenny thought about it and spoted that as well. "Akiza that the final piece of the puzzle for the main suit. That guy will not be able to not miss that, well not without getting a eyeful and a nose bleed that is. Then all you need to put on is the holster, the gloves and the leather boots and you will be a killer spy." Akiza agreed again then took the suit off knowing the big party was at 4pm tomorrow and her costume would get her man.

Yusei was in the tops trying on his costume again to make shore he could get it on without any trouble, and surprisingly he got it right first time and he still could not believe how good it made him. But even though he was happy in the tuxedo costume he wished had a girl around his arm to compleat the effect. "Man with a girl holding my arm I would feel like a real spy like in the film. That would be a real dream come true." He said before deciding to get the suit off before he made a mess of it. "Let's see the party starts at 4pm and finishes at 10pm, and it will be dark at 7pm so that means I could still talk with some of the local girls before going home. Not that any of them will want to know me with my criminal mark event with the turbo duel title." Said sadly before deciding to go to bed early.

Akiza sleeted in until 11am to make shore she was well rested from the flight a few days earlier. She knew she had 5 hours before the event but even though she wanted to wait till dark before appearing she decided to go for the full thing then make her move when it got dark. Jenny waited until midday to bother her to think of getting ready since it would take her at least 4 hours to get showered, have her hair set for the wig she was going to use until the surprise, and have her make-up done to make her perfect. As for Yusei he had to get ready early to help the event from the start.

Yusei arrived at the party at 3:30pm in his costume and the staff where happy to see him and they got started, but one wish kept playing in his head 'I wish for Akiza to come home, no come back here today!'. That wish was special to him since it was this party 14 years ago when Akiza left to start with so every year he would make that wish on the party, but this time Yusei was unaware that this year his wish would come true.

By 6:30 the party was running wild with all the kids running around with Yusei's water guns, the hole time everytime he would aim the water pistol at one of the kids another one would get it off him, this ment he was always get wet early in each game, but he still enjoyed it anyway. At the edge of the garden area Akiza was watching Yusei, for the whole party she could not stop watching him enjoy playing with the kids and wished she could have joined in but she didn't in case she had a costume malfunction. Unknown to the both of them something was about to happen which would bring them together earlier that Akiza planned. "Yusei would you hand these drinks out please?" Yusei nodded and took the tray from the worker and handed them out to the guests. As he approached Akiza, she started to get nervous and was about to walk inside to carm, but instead she tripped and fell towards Yusei. Yusei noticed and even though he had a few drink he dropped the tray to help the mystery girl "Hold on!" Akiza landed in Yusei's arms and as if on cue both of them felt a jolt of electricity and they touched. 'What was that?' they both thought at the same time.

Akiza after a few seconds looked up intending to hold on till the time was right and thank him but when their eyes locked time seamed to stop for the two of them. 'Yusei eyes there, no stop I can't not yet but..' Akiza thought trying to resist being pulled in to his deep blue eyes but was failing. 'Her eyes are so beautiful, no I want to find Akiza but, why am I..' Yusei thought having the same problem. After a few minutes Martha arrived at the party to help with the night events. When she knoticed what had happened and how Yusei and a girl she didn't know were locked in place like something was holding them in that position. "Oh my Yusei found her, a girl he likes and she looks like she my like him to." Martha said happy to have seen this happen at last.

After few more minutes Akiza snapped out her daze and realized this was not the right time yet. "Thanks sir but I have to go." Akiza said in a panic and ran in to the day-care. Yusei did not know what to go as he snapped out of it himself. "What happened? What do I do?" Yusei questioned until he heard Martha call over. "Yusei go after her!" she shouted and without even replying he did just that and followed her.

Akiza ran in to the play group room and stood right in the middle of the room with tears running down her face, she was angry with herself for not taking a chance when she could have. "He was right there and I could not event say anything, why did I look at him like in that dream? What's wrong with me" she said as he pulled the wig off and threw it at the wall in anger. In Akiza's haste she never closed the door on the room and Yusei stopped outside it. 'Why am I getting a sense of davjavu al of a sudden.' He thought before hearing the girl inside crying. He walked in and the first thing he saw was the wig that had landed near the door. But there in the centre of the room was the girl but with her short red hair not the long hair the wig gave her.

He walked up to that person but what was strange she seemed to look like the girl he saw in his dream a over a week ago. 'why dose see seem familiar to me' he thought as he walked over to her. Akiza heared someone enter and turned around to see who was there and gasped from the sight she saw and Yusei did the same. Without even thinking Yusei seemed to know she was had only based on the dream he had. Their eyes lock on to each other's agian and they lost all sence of time, but this time they could not break off from that. Yusei was the first to speek "A A Aki-za" he stutted out in hope it was who he thought it was. "Y Y Yu-sei" the girl stated confirming Yusei's thought the Girl in his dream's and here right now was in fact was his long lost and grown up friend Akiza Izinski..

The two former friends could not top looking at each other's eyes as they slowly walked closer, this time Yusei's started with tears in their eyes from seeing his best friend again after 14 year. 'Its happened, it really happened my wish came true! And she looks so beautiful. My red Rose is beautiful!' Yusei thought to himself not realising that he referred to Akiza as his like in the dream. 'He followed me, could how did he, why did he? But he dose looks so hansom. Oh my gosh my shining star's hansom.' Akiza thought to herself not realising she just reran the dream again.

Finally the two of them snapped and ran to each other to tuck the other in a one of the biggest hugs they had ever done that they could remember, but then they stopped before they made contact, something was holding them back. All they could say to each other was their each other's name since they did not know what to say or do. Yusei wanted to hug Akiza but she did not know if she wanted it. Akiza suddenly looked at his arms and saw that he did want to hug he like back then. 'Yusei this is not you, when you saw me 14 years ago you would hug me every time me met and before we left. I I need to know it is real, I need I need his hug.' She thought and opened he arms to him. "Its ok Yusei I'm here, I'm home." She said. Yusei started crying when he heard that and dived into the hug. "Akiza your back, you're really back. I wished you would come and you did thank you." He said thought his tears and Akiza just let him embrace her. "Yusei I not going anywhere, I'm here, I am back and I am never leaving you again." Akiza said back thought her tears of joy. They were both happy now, they were together in the others arms, and felt something inside them swelling up, **LOVE**!

**please review and comment and hope to here back on what you think. Next time the dream reunion that's not a dream finishes and the main event's can begin at last. **

**On as side not i have had 2 PM requests for another lemon since the first one, I would like to knowwho would like me to do another. If by chapter 10 i get at least 10 or more reviews from diffrent people agreeing with this and want another i will concider doing it. thankyou in advance**


	8. Chapter 8 - Was it fate or is it a Bond?

**snow-kim**: sorry it was a nameing error and it was the same person.

**xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx**: thanks for your suport. i will concider the lemon if i can get the remaining requests.

**amk8930**: Glad you like how the problems that came up got solved, and thanks for pointing out the spelling error with yusei's name. like above i will concider the next lemon.

**Guest (chap 6):** thanks for the review and hope you will continue to support this fiction.

**So far i have 3 out of 10 requests for the lemon. if i dont get at least 3 more befor the next chapter i may concider eather redusing the request number or not doing it at all. if you want me to do it please review the chapter and ask for the lemon. i have planed 2 paths for the story but i need to know where you lot would like it to go. anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 08 - Was it fate or a Bond? Martha decides!**

Martha was outside finishing the night setup of the party, she was starting to wonder what happened with Yusei. "It's been over an hour and he should be here playing with the kids. Where is he?" she said to herself. "Thanks for your help Martha, if you worried about Yusei why don't you go and find him." The worker said to Martha. "Thanks I think I will, it's not like him to be this long." Martha replyed before running off to find him. She looked everywhere and could not find them, then she realise the playroom door was open. 'Yusei must be in there.' She thought and walked up to the room and got a shock from what she saw. 'Oh my gosh is that a wig, who would.. ' she started thinking but then stopped when she saw them. Yusei and Akiza hugging with tears in their eyes. 'Oh my, that's Akiza. It can't be can it?' she thought before rubbing her eyes to confirm what she saw. 'It is, Yusei was right. Akiza has returned like he thought, his yearly wish came true. I can't take him away from that, besides he maybe she can help him become complete inside. At least better than I could' she thought before leaving them and returning to the party. Back outside the worker spotted Martha alone and went to her. "Martha where's Yusei, I thought you went to find him?" "Oh I found him and something I never thought I would see again. Yusei was hugging that girl he ran after, and it turns out it was Akiza the whole time. His wish finally came true, Akiza has returned to him after 14 years. I could not spit up something like that so I left them alone to "bond" alone" Martha said using a quoting motion for the bond part.

Back with the two lovers they could feel each other's emotions running free for the first time in a long while. It was like just holding the other in their arms allowed them to feel everything they both wanted. "I so glad your back Akiza, I missed you so much and could never forget you." Yusei finally said to her after over an hour just holding the other in their arms. Akiza moved her head back to look at Yusei and when he felt this and did the same. "I glad I came back Yusei, but I wish I never had to leave in the first place. I wanted to stay in domino and see you but my parents would not give me the choice." Akiza said back with a sad tone in her voice. Yusei after hearing that started to notice that as they were talking they were pulling each other the closer. 'Why do I want Akiza so closer to me? Dose Akiza feel the same?' Yusei thought to himself until he spotted what time it was. "Akiza I like this a lot but the party finishes in a hour. Why don't we return to it." He said. Akiza looked up to Yusei and nodded before the two of them separated and walked out of the room, but Akiza forgot to pick up and put on the wig and shades. As they walked towards the entrance Akiza stopped and Yusei noticed. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Yusei I think we forgot an important thing a spy has in a films. Well mainly you that is." She said. "I forgot something? What's that?" Yusei asked confused, since he thought I came with everything. "Yusei male spy's always have a girl on their arm." She answer and wrapped her arms around his right arm. The moment Akiza touched Yusei he felt a shock of electricity and his heartbeat got faster and he became a little shy. "Oh ah ok a . Akiza." He said with a slight stutter in his voice. Akiza picked up on the stutter in his voice, and got a warm feeling inside her. 'What Yusei gets shy at something like this, wow I think I may need to do things like this more often to him.' She thought as the both walked out just in time to see the big event.

The moment they stepped outside Martha call over to them to direct them to a picnic blanket close to the door. When the two of them sat down Akiza had a ask Yusei something. "Yusei how did she know we would come back out to see the show? We could have left and she shouldn't have known." Akiza whispered. "When it comes to Martha even I can't work her out Akiza, she just seems to know how thing will happen. Besides she knows I enjoy the fireworks that ...oops." Yusei said realising he was saying what was happening next. "Fireworks, wow we get to see fireworks" Akiza said surprised. "Akiza you have seen them before right?" he questioned. "Truth is Yusei my dad would never let me stay up to watch them. The only fireworks I have seen were on the tv." Akiza admitted sadly. "Well then we can enjoy them together for the first time then." He replied, but Akiza was puzzled. "Yusei you see them every year, so how is it a first time for you." Akiza asked. "It will be a first time watching them with someone next to me Akiza. I normally would have to watch them on my own in this very spot." Yusei said but as he finished both of them jumped as there was a big bang, it had started.

Martha was with the centre staff managing the order of the fireworks, but from where she was Martha was able to watch Yusei and Akiza at the same time. As the fireworks grew in size she kept spotting the way they both were sat. The pair had their arms around each other and their other hands were being held with interlinking fingers. Martha could tell that they did not realise they were even doing that, but she was happy that Yusei was with someone but fell like something was off about how things happened. "I'm glad Yusei had his best friend back after so long, but something feels off. How did Akiza know Yusei would be here today? What made them freeze like that when they were looking at each other?" she said not realising one of the staff was overhearing what she said. "Are you ok Martha you seem stressed." She said catching Martha of guard. "Oh sorry I thought I was only thinking that. I guess you know what I think then? It just feels funny that's all." Martha said. "Martha that girl showed up two days ago asking about the party and find out if she was able to come or not. Although thinking about it she did have a poster with her, but thinking about it only the staff and helpers had one that size. Wait Yusei must have dropped it and she must have picked it up. As for why they froze like that, I did spot her trip over and Yusei saved her. Although he did look funny after that, like she got a shock or something like that. Then when they looked at each other they froze." She explained surprising Martha since she did not know about that. 'Yusei said he lost his poster from his runner the other day, hold on what if he lost it at the airport and Akiza was there.' Martha thought to herself and looked towards Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei and Akiza did not realize the position they were in but they did not care at all. The moment felt perfect to them both and they wished time would stop so they could live in that moment forever. Yusei turned his head and suddenly noticed his hand interlinking fingers with Akiza's and was surprised how nice if felt, and wanted to feel more. He slowly tightened his grip, but Akiza did not respond which slowly upset Yusei. Akiza felt something on her had and looked down and what she saw shocked her. 'That Yusei's hand with mine!' she thought happily noticing the tightening grip and desided to respond in the same way before looking up to Yusei's face. The moment she responded Yusei's smiled and looked at Akiza and their eyes were locked again, this time any shyness or nervousness they had were not there this time. They allowed themselves to get lost and with the atmosphere from the fireworks made the moment for them feel special and almost romantic. "Akiza you are so beautiful." Yusei said sounding like he was in a trance. "And you are so hansom Yusei." Akiza replyed in a the same way. Both of them were so lost in their own world that they did not fully realize what they were even saying but they both spoke from their hearts. Suddenly one of the kids that was close to Akiza ran past the pair and knocked in to Akiza forcing the two of them in to a kiss which shocked both of them. 'Oh no, I, we are KISSING! Why can't I move away?' they both thought as they could not break away. Soon their hands separated and they warped the arms around the other and continued not knowing their marks started to glow.

Back at Akiza's place Jenny was hard at work cleaning the house when all of a sudden she felt a spark in her chest. "This feeling why is it happening now? It too early for anything to happen yet between the two of them." She said before closing her eyes. She suddenly saw a vision of the moment that forced the two of them in to that first kiss and could feel the emotions the felt in that very moment, it was clear that they were meant to meet their tonight. "I guess fate dose have a hand in everything." She said before chanting some words no one would understand. "**JENNY I GUESS THE REASON I AM BEING SUMMONED IF BECOUSE YOU HAVE NEWS FOR ME!**" said a majestic voice. "Yes master it seems that Akiza and Yusei have had their first kiss earlier than planned!" Jenny said to that voice. "**THAT WAS NOT EXSPECTED FOR AT LEAST UNTIL THEIR FIRST DATE MY CHILD, FATE MUST BE WITH THEM THIS DAY AND SPEED UP THE PLAN. YOU MUST CONTINUE TO WATCH OVER THEM FROM THE SHADOWS. DON'T LET ME DOWN.**" The voice said before disappearing. "Yes master Crimson dragon I will not let you down." She said before resuming her house work.

At the end of the fireworks Akiza and Yusei finaly separated from the kiss, but the signs of it were still visible. Both of them were blushing like a tomato, as Martha approached them. "Well you too seem to hit it off quickly. Is it true that kissing under fireworks it that great?" Martha teased only for Yusei to blush even redder than before, although Akiza could only giggle. "I felt nice I guess. Even if it did feel strange how sudden it happened." Akiza said happily. Yusei didn't say a word since his face said everything. "Well then Akiza would you like to join Yusei and me for lunch at my place tomorrow. I would love to hear what you and you parents have been doing the last 14 years." Martha said happy to see Yusei blushing but happy. "I would love to Miss Martha if it's ok with Yusei as well." Akiza answer before Yusei smiled in agreement to the idea. "Well I think that look on his face gives us out answer. Here Akiza that's our address so come over for 1 o'clock ok." Martha said handing Akiza her address. "Ok thanks Martha. Oh I better be going home now." She said before turning to Yusei and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And especially you Yusei." Akiza finished before letting so and leaving the party.

Yusei started to help clear the rubbish left behind, but his mind could not the events of the evening out of his head and how happy he felt. 'I still can't believe she is back, and we even kissed. I can't believe we kissed like that!' Yusei thought with a blush still on his face. The staff and Martha could tell that Yusei was not completely focused and that was not helpful to them. "Martha we can come back in the morning to finish this, you and Yusei get off home." The staff member suggested. Martha felt she should help them but knew Yusei was in no shape to be doing the job right now so had to agree. "Ok girls I will get Yusei home and see you next week then." Martha said before moving to get Yusei. "Come on Yusei its time to go home now." She said to Yusei snapping him out of his daze, he nodded and they both left. Yusei walked to his runner and got set to leave. "So Yusei did you enjoy the party today then" Martha asked. Yusei diden't answer but nodded to answer yes and set off back to the tops knowing he would be seeing Martha and Akiza tomorrow.

When Akiza walked in to her house her heart was beating at a mile a minute. "I kissed him on the lips. I can't believe it. I know I planned to do that when I admitted to him I was back but ... it felt better how it happened there. Now I know what I felt in that dream was real, Yusei was the man I want to be with after all." She said to herself as she ran to her room. However jenny over heard that. "That's right Akiza you and him are meant to be together and it will happen. Your heart will lead you on the right path and I will help you when you need it. I just hope the bonding you had then was fate working with you. My time in your world is limited but I will be here until your together forever." She said to herself knowing that Akiza was happy now.

The next morning Yusei was late waking up, he saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. "OH CRAP I'M LATE, DAM THAT ALARM I MUST NOPT HAVE SET IT LAST NIGHT!" Yusei shouted since he should have been up 2 hours ago. He ran into the bathroom to get a shower but while he was in there, he couldn't stop remembering the events from last night. "That moment was amazing, but I wonder why I couldn't move when we kissed?" he said to himself as the shower water ran down him. But the memory of the kiss was effecting his little friend. Looking down Yusei spotted the problem and it was not a good time for that. "Dam it I got to get that out of my head or else I can't focus today with Martha." He took some deep breaths to calm down and eventually he friend calmed as well to the point it was not a problem again getting out of the shower to dry himself. By the time he was ready to go the time was 11am and he was nearly an hour late to Martha's house, so he left on his runner.

When Yusei arrived at Martha's he was surprised to see a limo parked outside. "Who would know Martha that would have one of those?" he questioned as he pulled up. As he took off his helmet he suddenly could not see anything as someone covered his eyes. "Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear. "Don't know; is it a red haired angel?" Yusei said as a joke since he knew who it was. "Wrong but I guess I could be for you if you want me to." Akiza said with giggle. Yusei got off his runner, turned to her and gave Akiza a big hug before saying to her "Good morning Akiza." Akiza responded by returning the hug and replying "Good morning Yusei!" before surprising him with a kiss on the cheek which only made him blush.

Martha saw the whole thing from the window and knew that Akiza was playing with him in a romantic way."That's funny; they only met again yesterday, but the way their acting I would have thought they have been together for months. Maybe they soul mates and that's why it looks natural to them." Martha said to herself as she watched the whole thing. "I can't wait to see what Yusei will say to the meal today."

After a short while Akiza and Yusei walked in to Martha's orphanage to find that lunch was ready, so they both sat down as Martha brought it over to the table. "Sorry for being late Martha, I forgot to set my clock last night. By the way where are all the kids today that would be here?" he questioned since the amount of food was only for 3 people. "Its ok Yusei you did a good job at the party so I thought you would forget the alarm anyway. Blister took the kids on a field trip today, so us three can relax and just talk without anyone complaining." Martha answered. Akiza knew what Martha said was only half right, the field trip they were on was rearranged from a week ago due to bad weather but Yusei didn't know that since he was still moving in to the tops at the time. "Hold on I thought the kids were going next week?" Yusei questioned. "They are Yusei but they have been good recently so they got an extra trip." Martha fibbed. Yusei didn't question it any further and dug in to the meal; he spotted something different about it this time but could not put his finger on what it was.

When they all finished the main meal Akiza was the first to speak. "Martha that was nice thank you. Is it ok to go and bring in the dessert?" Akiza questioned with a wink to Martha. Martha got the massage and nodded, this confused Yusei since Martha did not let guests bring in the meal courses. But the mystery grew when Martha stud up and walked away from the table. "Martha where are you going? And whys Akiza bringing in the dessert? You never let guests do that." Yusei questioned. "Yusei I have to meet up with someone in 10 minutes, so I haven't got time right now. Besides you may want to talk to Akiza about the second question after you finish eating. I'll be back in an hour ok." Martha said before leaving. A minute later Akiza walked in with to bowls of pudding but Yusei could not work out what it was since they didn't have a pudding normally. "Here you go Yusei, I hope you like it." Akiza said before sitting down next to Yusei to start eating herself. Yusei looked at the dish and he became surprised it was something he enjoyed as a kid 'Martha made us a strawberry cheesecake' he thought before taking his first spoon full in to his mouth. 'Wait a minute this dose not taste like Martha's cooking, but it's not shop made either. Where did it come from?' Yusei as he continued to enjoy the pudding.

20 minutes later both Akiza and Yusei had finished and were now sat on the sofa just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Yusei thought it was a good time to ask about what Martha meant. "Akiza can I ask you something?" he asked. Akiza looked at Yusei and answer "Yes Yusei, what is it?" "Well I asked Martha how come you went for our dessert and she said to ask you about it. So how come you went for it today?" He said. "Yusei I arrive at 9 o'clock this morning because I wanted to surprise you, but not with that outside. The reason I went for it was because... I made it not Martha." She said surprising Yusei again. "You made that for us? Why? Martha invited you as for lunch so you did not need to bring anything with you." He said confused. "I know that Yusei but " Akiza stopped as a tear started to appear in her eye. "But what Akiza." He asked. "but I wanted to. I want to make something for just us to eat together, just us." She finished as she started crying because she thought Yusei was mad at her. 'For just us? That's why Martha left in a hurry. Akiza must have wanted to do something for me and this was the only thing she could think of.' He thought before embracing Akiza in a hug. "Thank you Akiza, I enjoyed it." He said making Akiza look up at him. "You did?" she asked. "Akiza I have never eaten cheese cake that nice before, I hate to say it but it was even better that what Martha makes. In fact I loved that cheesecake you made. I would love to have it again someday." He said with a blush on his face. Akiza could not believe it; Yusei loved the cheesecake she made for him. "Thanks Yusei, I'll make it again for you sometime. That's a promise." She said before placing her arms around Yusei. They did not know how long they held that hug as they fell asleep while still arm in arm.

Martha arrived back when she said she would and what she saw when she came in surprised even her. "Oh my gosh, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Akiza must have got the result she wanted to be like that. I'll have my piece she said she would leave till tonight. Sleep tight you two love birds. Oh I have to tell Zora about this." She said before walking off.

When Yusei and Akiza woke up they walked out of the building and went home after saying bye to Martha. Akiza was happy that her first attempt at making the cheese cake on her own went well. Yusei however could not wait to try it again. As he got home he suddenly started to feel weak and decided he must have eaten too much and went to bed. "Dam I must have eaten too much, but I ate the same about as always." He got changed in to his nightwear and had a wash before going to bed. What he did not know is what he felt was not to do with the food he ate.

**Hope that chapter was not to bad for everyone. I know some of you may have found the parts with jenny to be confusing, i will be takeing a brake from this to do a one-shot which will explain her role in the story better. please continue to review and comment and see you next time when akiza shows off what she can do. sorry not saying what i meen yet so look forward to the suprise.**


	9. One-shot - Jennys secret misson

**amk8930**: glad you like the last chapter, i know yusei may be a shy person around akiza but it good to show a diffrent side and i am glad you liked that. also i am glad u were not offended by the "litle friend" thing.

**The Man with Imagination**: Clad you liked the accidental kis in the chapter. thanks for the support with the lemon.

**Guest**: just added you to the list requesting the lemon and thanks for the revew.

**Mandilore**: thanks for your review, i am starting to agree with that. i already have an idea how the lemon could go but i would like to his the 10 target befor i start work on it.

**Nightshade Malachai**:will be continuing dont worry

**The Immortal Siegfried**: maybe happening soon

**So far i have 8 out of 10 requests for the lemon in the main story now. i would like at least 2 more people to request it within the next 2 chapters to concider doing it at all. If you want me to do it please review the chapter and ask for the lemon. I still have planed 2 paths for the story but i am starting to be drawn to the lemon path. anyway enjoy the chapter. This chapter is linked with the story so far and will expalin jennys role and the reason yusei and akiza only have the signer marks and why only they can see them. Please Note that this is a one-shot chapter and the real chapter 9 is next. please enjoy.**

**One-shot - Jennys secret misson**

The crimson dragon is a sacred dragon gods that ruled over the duel monsters spirit world. He rules alongside the Creator of Light Horakhty, the Egyptian gods and the legendary dragons with queen Dark Magician Girl. One of the Crimson Dragons Roles is to watch over the Nazca lines in the human world, it has been nearly 5000 years since the end of the immortals war with the signers and he was starting to worry about the seals holding the earthbound immortal in the ground. He summoned Horakhty to the area in the spirit world closes to the Nazca plains on earth.

"Crimson Dragon I hope you did not summon me just to look at the human world again." Horakhty said thinking this summoning was one of his jokes. "**HORAKHTY MY LORD, I AM STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT THE IMMORTAL SEALS. I HAVE BEEN SENSING A SLIGHT WEAKNESS IN THE SEALS RESENTLY. I WONDEING IS THE SIGNERS ARE NEEDED AGAIN ON EARTH.**" The dragon explained. Horakhty looked over the lines on earth and could feel a drain on the seal. "I can see your point crimson but don't forget what happened last time, 4 of your signers were killed by the immortals. If it wasn't for the bond of love the last two had the seals would not even be there to start with." Horakhty said. Crimson was the nickname Horakhty gave the crimson dragon to make talks easier between them. "**I KNOW MY LORD, EVEN NOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW THEY MANAGED THAT.**"

FLASHBACK (nearly 5000 years ago earth time) **A/N**: **the mark names will be used for the characters in question as their names are unknown. So the signers are Head and claw for this.**

The Earthbound Immortals were confronted by the last two of the signers holding the marks of the claw (Akiza's) and the mark of the Dragon head. The 2 signer stood in the centre of the plains as they became surrounded by the 7 immortals, their dragons Stardust and Black Rose Dragons flying above them. "Head we can't win this, it should have taken all 6 of us and were now losing this." Claw said to head with a sense of fear in her voice. "I know claw all of our friends are gone and it's just us now. I wish we were not here right now." Head said to her. "Head if where going to try and win this battle somehow, I think I need to tell you something right now." Claw said. Head looked around to face claw, "You can tell me anything claw." He said. "Head I know we promised not to get too involved with our feelings, but I... I want you to know that I love you so much. You save me and stole my heart, I can't live without you anymore. If we're going to die here I glad it by you side, but I wish that ..." claw said before stopping. "What is it Claw? You can tell me. What do you wish?" head asked. "I wish I could have had my first kiss with you head, and I even wish I got to ... to make love with you and only you." Claw finally finished with a blush on her face since she just admitted he true feelings to him.

Head looked at claw with a blush on his face at what he heard, he decided that since she admitted her feeling to him, he would do the same. "Claw I feel the same." He admitted. "You do head? You wish the same as me?" claw said surprised. "Claw years ago I was alone and you came in to my life and became my best friend but .." he stopped for a moment and placed a hand on the side of claws head before finishing "as I got to know you my feelings became stronger and I fell in love with you. But with our mission I thought we would all survive then I would ask you out. I love you claw and I would love even more to share my first kiss with you." Claw looked deep in to Heads eyes and could tell that he was speaking from the heart just like her, she placed the arms around Head and he did the same around her. .they closed the gap between them and let their lips touch for the first time. Their signer marks glowed a bright red before the two of them were attacked by the immortals, but the attacks never hit.

Claw and head split apart to see them surrounded by a red a shield created by there marks. "What happened head. We should be dead by those attacks." She said before they heard at raw from the sky. The crimson dragon descended before the two of them and their dragons had changed forms, they became 'shooting star dragon' and 'moon rose dragon'. "Our dragons! What happened to them?" head said in confusion. "**MY CHILDREN THE POWER OF THE LOVE YOU ADMITED IS STRONG, AND YOUR DRAGONS EVOLVED BY THAT POWER INTO THE FORMS YOU SEE NOW.**" Crimson said to the signers. "Our love did that?" claw said still confused. "**YES AND NOW YOUR NEW DRAGONS EMBODY THE POWER OF LOVE, THE SUN AND THE MOON. THIS HAD GIVEN YOU A WAY TO WIN ON YOUR OWN WITH YOUR NEW POWERS.**" crimson said shocking them both. "A new way to win? How?" head asked. "**SIMPLE FEED THE POWER OF YOUR LOVE INTO THE DRAGONS AND CREATE A SEAL IN THE GROUND TO HOLD THEM. IF THAT SEAL IS STRONG ENOUGH YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE HAPPILY KNOWING YOUR MISSON IS OVER AND YOU CAN LIVE TOGETHER REST OF YOU LIVES.**" Crimson said.

The two signers knew it was still a long shot but they knew they had to take but knew they had to do it, but they could feel inside that it was possible and agreed. "Shooting star Dragon accept the power from my dragon mark." Head shouted. "Moon rose dragon accept the power of our bond." Claw called to her dragon. Both dragon rawed and moved close to each other while maintaining their battle ready postures. Head turned to claw and embraced her knowing what they needed to do "Claw I give you my heart, my mind and my soul. Do you accept them?" head asked. "Yes head I accept them and give you mine in exchange." Claw said before placing her lips on his. At that moment their marks sent the energy created from their love to their dragons infusing them with more power. The dragons began to attack, this time they damaged the immortals and forced them to the ground. At that moment they were grounded the symbol of the crimson dragon appeared above all the immortals and forced them in to the ground, but no matter how they tried to resist them as they slowly became sealed in to the ground forming the Nazca lines.

After a while all the immortals were traped in the ground and shooting star and moon rose dragons disappeared and the two signers collapsed from being drained of all their energy and strength. "We di-did it Head." Claw managed to say. "yes claw w-we did it to-gether." Head replyed before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

FLASHBACK END

"**IN A WAY I STILL CANT BELIVE THAT WORKED AND THE SEAL LASTED THIS LONG AND POWERED BY THE LOVE OF TWO CHOSEN HUMANS AS WELL.**" Crimson said still surprised even now. "Crimson those two had to hold back there feelings for so long that when they admitted they love each other that bond created a mirical. They were soul mates, and that is a rare thing, but you forget you brought them together in the first place by choosing them to be you signers. Maybe you need to find people like that in this time on earth." Horakhty advised. "**I GUESS I COULD TRY. THANKS MY LORD HORAKHTY.**"Crimson said before starting his search.

As he searched the area around domino he started to since something formiler in the area. "**I sense something coming from that building**" he said looking at the domino day-care centre. Inside he saw two young children playing together, A boy with crow like hair and a girls with red heir but they seemed to have the same energy at the signers from the past. "**HOW CAN THIS BE? TWO YOUNG CHILDREN WITH THAT SAME ENERGY!**" crimson shouted to himself since no one could hear him. He watched in shock as the two children played but noticed that no one was joining them at all.

"My princess I your loyal knight will always protect you as we head away from here." The boy said sounding a little off. "Yusei that's not what a knight would say at all, you know!" the girl said while giggling. "Sorry Akiza I never did this before so I don't know how to do it." Yusie replied looking like he let Akiza down. "Yusie trying too hard, it's just a game remember. Just say it in your normal way not like in the story ok." Akiza said. Yusei nodded and tried again this time it sounded better so they continued playing, when Yusie did mess up Akiza would always help cheer him up with a hug before continuing.

"**THESE KIDS HELP EACH OTHER AND ACT THE SAME AS THEM FROM THE PAST. THEY MUST BE THERE DOUBLES OR JUST SEEM SIMULAR. I MUST LINK THEM TO EACHOTHER, THEN WHEN IT TIME THEY COULD REBUILD THE SEAL THEY WILL DO IT.**" Crimson shouted before casting the marks on to their arms but something went wrong. "**COME ON REVEAL AND LINK THEIR SOULS, WHY IS IT NOT WORKING.**" "Crimson there too young for the marks to link them, remember the last set of them gained them ether at birth or in their late teens." Said a voice from above the dragon. "wo wo wo queen dark don't do that when I am thinking." Crimson yelled since he knew it was dark magician girl messing about. "Sorry about that but you should have known that from the start when you choose them." Dark magician girl replied. "Yes but .." crimson started but stopped when an event happened below them.

Akiza's perents were attempting to take Akiza from the group, since this was the day Akiza's family were to leave for Germany. "Akiza we do not have time for this we are going now and that is final!" Hideo shouted at Akiza as she was trying to stop him from taking her from group. "Dad I don't want to go, I want to play with Yusie! Let me stay please?" Akiza begged but with no avail. Yusie followed tring to help Akiza but every time he tried Hideo would push him away. "Akiza don't go please!" Yusie shouted as Akiza was forced away from him. "Yusei Help me please." She replied. "AKIZA!" Yusie shouted with tears running down his eyes.

At that moment crimson spotted the marks on the arms activate but not appear. "**WHAT THE MARKS STARTED UP! HOW AND WHY NOW?**" he questioned as he watched the two friends being forced away from each other. "I might be wrong crimson but I think their soul mates. When the girl was forced away from that boy, their calls to each other activated the soul link you were try to do." Dark magician girl said shocked from this development. Below them Akiza was in the limo with Yusie being held by Martha. "Yusei I don't know when but I will come back to you soon. Don't forget me Yusie." Akiza said crying. "I will never forget you Akiza, your my best friend! Come back soon please Akiza." Yusie said with the same tears as the limo left. "**THEIR BOND IS STRONG DARK. I THINK THEY WILL MEET AGAIN ONE DAY. BUT WILL IT BE IN TIME TO STOP THE IMMORTALS RETURNING THOUGH.**" Crimson said. "I don't know, how long do you think the immortal seals will hold before they fail." DMG asked in concern. "**AT THE RATE I FEEL RIGHT NOW ABOUT 15 YEARS AT LEAST BUT I WOULD SAY THEY WOULD NEED TO COMPEATE THE BONDING WITHIN 14½ YEARS TO HAVE THE BEST CHANCE.**" Crimson said before they both returned to the spirit world.

14 YEARS LATER (AFTER THE SECOND DREAM)

Crimson was watching the Nazca lined weaken and worried if he made the right choose years ago. "**DAM THE SEALS WILL FAIL IN ONE YEAR AND BOTH OF THE KIDS I SOUL BONDED 14 YEARS AGO STILL HAVE RETUNED TOGETHER YET. WHEN WILL THAT GIRL RETURN TO HIM LIKE SHE SAID.**" Crimson shouted knowing that he had no time left to find a new pairing. He was about to leave when dark magician girl and Horakhty appeared before him. "Crimson my friend the wait you endured here will soon be over; the bonding of those 2 kids has begun on earth." Horakhty said confusing crimson. "**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THERE STILL NOT TOGETHER YET.**" Crimson replied. "Crimson I was overlooking the girl you choose and found the soul link started up. They both had a shared dream of being together in a romantic way. They want to be together now and the girl has decided to return to him in Japan." DMG said happily.

Crimson was shocked that he did not know this. "But we do have a problem the boy is very shy and I fear he will not open up easily now. The girl on the other hand will push things but will need help due to a few issues she has though, mostly with her body that is." DMG continued. "Dark magician girl what would you recommend to help the girl." Horakhty asked. "Well I noticed that a year ago a young lady who worked for the girl's family dyed. One of us could go to earth and become that lady for a while and watch over them." DMG replyed. "But who would volunteer to become a human for any length of time, and give up their powers while there." Horakhty questioned. "I'll do it master Horakhty. I miss being able to go down to their world since my master Yugi died. To live on earth like him and prince Atem would be a gift for me." She replyed happily.

"Are you shore Dark you will not be able to return until your mission is finished, and you will lose all of you magical abilities." Horakhty questioned only for her to still agree to do it. "**DARK YOU WILL NEED TO A SPELL TO MAINTAIN THE LOOK OF THE PERSON YOU ARE TAKING ON WHILE YOU ARE ON EARTH. HOW WILL YOU DO THAT?**" Crimson said. "Already covered that. I saw the lady named Jenny in the spirit realm and with her help I made a magic potion that will make me or anyone who drinks it look like her to anyone who sees them, and it will last for 3 months at a time. Besides I have not been practicing my magic much recently and lived like a human the last year in case this happened." DMG explained. "Well them Dark you better get to earth and to this Jenny's place right nowi suspect they will be a call for her soon." Horakhty said quickly. "**HOLD ON DARK TAKE THIS WITH YOU!**" Crimson said and cast a complete signer mark on her back before finishing "**WITH THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FEEL ANY EVENTS THAT HAPPENS THOUGHT THE MARKS I GAVE THEM 14 YEARS AGO BUT THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SENCE YOU.**" Dark magician girl nodded and opened a gate to Jenny's house on earth.

When dark arrived on earth she was supriced to find she was wearing a maid outfit. "Right Jenny was one of their maids." She said just as the phone rang. 'Dam how did Horakhty know that would happen?' she thought before answering. "Hello this is jenny how may I help you" she said. "Hello Jenny this is Hideo Izinski, I know this is out of the blue but would you be able to help clean my families old manor for when my daughter Akiza returns to Japan? I am willing to pay double what you earned when you worked for me for the 4 days you will have to get the house ready." Hideo asked over the phone. "Yes Mr Izinski, I currently am not under any employment and will be able to do that." DMG replyed. "Thank you Jenny I you will need to get their right awayas the job is starting now. Also I would like you to head you the redecorating of Akiza's old room to make is better for her current age of 18." Hideo finished. "Of cource I will make shore we do a good job for her sir." DMG answer. "Thankyou and goodbye" Hideo said before hanging up.

"Well better get moving and start crating Akiza's love nest for her man then." DMG said to herself while giggling. "**DARK ONE THING YOU NEED TO REMEMBER AS OF NOW YOU HAVE NO MAGIC, BUT THE MARK ON YOU BACK WHILE NO ONE CAN SEE IT YOU WILL KNOW WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS VIA A SPARK TO YOUR CHEST. LET ME KNOW WHEN ANY DEVELOPMENT HAPPEN. AGAIN GOOD LUCK.**" Crimson called to her not giving her a chance to reply. "Thanks crimson and now it time for this girl, Jenny to get to work and help prevent that seal from braking." She said as she set off to work. Her misson to support the chosen 2 to there true path, becoming one.

**Hope that chapter was not to bad for everyone. I know the dark magician girl is Jenny, and a lot of you may not like that but it felt right to me. I can tell you right now that the yusei and akiza will not find out Jennys true identity. I hope the chapter explains jenny role in the story better. i will be resuming with the main story next chapter. please continue to review and comment and see you next time when akiza shows off what she can do. sorry not saying what i meen yet so look forward to the suprise. **


	10. Chapter 9 - The flu and Nurse Aki

**amk8930**: glad u did not mind dark magician girl being Jenny's real identity and understood the chouse. someone I spoke to while writing the one-shot sugested yubel to be Jenny but I did not agree with that at all sinse yubel and love did not seam to fit.

**The Man with Imagination**: I'm guessing that you got the reason for using dark magician girl for Jennys identity then. Glad I did not upset ya with that development.

**xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx**: your lemon opinion I has already been put down but thanks anyway. Glad you liked the chapter.

**yungmoneygirl: **that makes you lucky number 9 for the lemon. Thank you

**Hibarimewmew**: and with you we have 10 lemon requests. Thank you for the review and I am glad you like it.

**So now we have 10 requests for the lemon in the main story now. i would like to thank all of you who requested the lemon and I will now keep my promise and will do another lemon. I have now scraped the non lemon path but i will not be going the lemon yet, but I can tell ya it will be within the teen chapters of the story. anyway enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 09 - The flu and Nurse Aki**

Yusei woke up the next morning feeling like a week puppy, looking at the clock he knew he had to get up as he wanted to spend some time alone with Akiza somewhere. He managed enough strength to get up and use the bathroom, but he could not walk very quickly and could not even keep his balance. "Man what's wrong with me today. I want to see Akiza but I can't even walk right now. I'll just keep going and will get through this like I always do somehow." He said to himself. He managed to make it to the bathroom and started by using the toilet, however with him limited strength he decided to sit down to use it since he did not want to hurt himself if he collapsed. After cleaning himself up he returned to his room to get dressed, this turned into a challenge as well, he did the same and stayed sat down to do the said activity. He did manage to grab his personal phone before walking out to head down to the living area but his balance was getting worse the longer he was on his feet.

Before he could even get to the sofa his strength failed him and he collapsed onto the floor. His breathing became heavy as he tried to get to the sofa to no avail, the reason being his body felt like it weighed a ton. "Dam I can't even move. I hate to say it but I need some help." Yusei said as he pulled out his phone. He looked at his contacts which only had one number in it 'Martha' was the only number he had since he only decided to get one recently. "Martha is the only one that can help right now!" he said as he dialled the number.

Martha was getting ready to go out for supplies when she heard her phone ring. "I wonder who would ring me at this time? It can't be Yusei since he ring's me in the evening unless he need help with something." She said as she walked to the phone and saw it was Yusei's personal number. "Oh no what's happened?" she said as she answered the phone. "Hello Yusei how are you this morning? Why are you not using the twins phone?" she questioned. "Ma-martha ... I need ...help I ... can't move." Yusei said. Martha noticed that Yusei's voice was not right which ment he was eather unwell or hurt. "Yusei where are you right now?" Martha shouted. "At Home .. can't move..." he said before the phone cut off. "Yusei sounds like in trouble but I have things to do... hold on I know who could help right now and they live on route to where I am going." She said as she grabbed an address book and ran out of the to her car and drove out.

Akiza was enjoying her breakfast while looking for jobs in domino. "All these jobs are full time! I just what some I can do part time until I know what I want to do." She said while thinking about Yusei until she heard a car pull up by the main gate outside the house. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she looked out and saw Martha. "Miss Akiza there is a Martha at the gate wanting to see you. Shall I let her in?" Jenny asked. "Yes let he in I will meet her outside!" Akiza said before running out of the room. As Martha pulled up to the house Akiza wondered why she would show up here. "Akiza I am clad your here right now. I need you help." Martha said in a worried tone of voice. "What's happened Martha? How can I help?" Akiza asked. Martha pulled out a card from her pocket and gave it to Akiza. "Yusei is in trouble at the twins house in the tops and I haven't time today to get up there right now. Could you go up there and help him?" Martha asked. "Yusei in trouble! Yes I can help but what's wrong with him?" Akiza replied. "I don't know Akiza, his voice sounded like he has a cold but all he told me was 'he cant move and feels weak.' I tryed to find out what was wrong but the line dyed before I could find out. That key card will let you in to the tops and to where Yusei is staying right now. Please take care of him Akiza." Martha explained. Akiza did not need to think about it her nurse training kicked in, "Don't worry Martha I will make shore he get well." Akiza said making Martha relax. "Thank you Akiza I am counting on you, good luck." Martha said before leaving Akiza to get ready. "Jenny get the limo and my medical gear ready to go." Akiza ordered jenny and she nodded and got to work. 'I'm coming Yusei, just hold on.' She thought forgetting that her non custom nurse coat was in the bag in question.

As Akiza set off to help Yusei Jenny was left wondering what happened but did over hear Yusei's name. "Something must have happened to him to make them this upset, if he was hurt both me and Akiza would have know right away through the dragon marks." She asked out loud befor closing her eyes to use the link she had to check on Yusei. All Jenny could feel was a weak energy and a feeling of a heavy weight on top of her, that combination made no sense to her which made her worry about her mission. "I hope Yusei is ok, but with the connection those two share I believe she will help." She said before deciding to resume her duties. 'It's funny this was the one part of this mission I was not looking forward to but I enjoy it. I guess I see now why humans enjoy this sort of thing. Plus I get to help Akiza with her outfits to show off herself to her lucky man as well.' She thought.

20 minutes later the limo arrived at the tops and Akiza got out with the key card, medical bag and medical ID card with her. She needed this so no-one could stop her from accessing the building. Surprisingly though no one stopped her so she got to the elevators quickly, swiped the key card and the lift took her straight to the twins apartment. "I wonder if this Yusei's place is the same as in that dream?" Akiza asked herself. As the lift continued her thoughts slipped to thinking about the dream in Yusei's place and what happened during it, she quickly shock those thoughts out of her head. "Great now I am thinking about showering with Yusei, I have a job to do right now so that thought can wait for another day." She said before the lift arrived at the top level, Yusei's place!

Yusei was feeling bad since he could not move and wanted to see Akiza, right now he was picturing her in his head. In his eyes Akiza was everything to him now, his life, his future and even his heart belonged to her but he wished he could tell her that. "I hate this I need to see her right now. I need her smile to wake me up from this nightmare. Her touch to give me strength to live. I just... need... her." Yusei said before he fell asleep from being so weak, what he did not know was if he stayed awake a few minutes longer he would have seen his true love.

The lift door opened to reveal Akiza, and she was surprised to see such I nice place. "So this is the place Yusei is looking after for the twin's Martha told me about. Strange it's dose look the same as in the dream, how could I see a place I never saw before in a dream?" she questioned as she left the lift and entered the tops apartment. At first Akiza could not see anyone in the apartment until she walked towards the staircase, 'maybe he is upstairs still' she thought before finding Yusei on the floor facedown, this made Akiza fear the worsed. "Yusei!" she shouted and ran to him, she got down to her nee's and tuned him over to face her, placing his head on her lap. "Yusei wake up what's wrong?" she said quietly. Akiza kept looking at Yusei's sleeping face as her heartbeat raced, she started to stroke Yusei's forehead and hair although she did not notice. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps, I could watch him all day. Wait I can't he is ill and I must help him get better! But I want to just stay like this.' Akiza thought to herself fighting between her personal feelings and her professionalism as a nurse. In the end there was nothing she could do since she left the medical bag by the lift and she would have needed Yusei to be awake to do any tests. After a while Yusei started to talk but he was still asleep. 'he sleep talks? I wonder what he is dreaming about?' she thought as she lessoned to his words.

**Dream world**

**A/N the bold statements are what Akiza in the real world says to Yusei. So there is two sets of responces from Akiza.**

In Yusei's dream he could see himself lying in bed with someone holding on to his chest, it was his dream girl Akiza. "Akiza we need to talk" Yusei said. "What is it my love? **Yusei what's wrong?**" Akiza responded. Yusei looked Akiza in the eyes, while taking her hand. "Akiza since the day I met you at the party, I feel like when I am with you my heart I going to burst, yet when we are apart I yurn to have you with me." Akiza in the real world was surprised to hear that "Yusei have felt the same ever since I saw you. I want you with me all the time; I even hunger for you touch. **Yusei you want me with you when where apart, Why?**" she responded. "The truth is since that day I can't get you out of my head. Your eyes and your smile, I feel like I am addicted to them like a drug. Without them I feel like nothing but with them I feel complete." He said truthfully to her. "Yusei you can see them anytime you want, just ask and you can have it my drug. **Yusei you like smile and my eyes? You feel like your addicted to them, why didn't you tell me?**" she said. "I love you Akiza Izinski, please don't leave me again." He said shocking the real Akiza and making her blush. "I love you more Yusei Fodo. ** You love me, I I I love you too Yusei, more than you know.**" Akiza answer before the dream pair kissed on the lips.

**Real world**

Akiza watched as Yusei started acting funny with his facial exception. 'Is Yusei trying to kiss someone? Should I kiss him and fulfil his dream.' She thought while she move her head to his, her heart already made the choose for her. She leaned down and planted her lips on his, forgetting that he was ill. The moment they kissed Yusei responded and his eyes opened, he deepened the kiss thinking he was still dreaming but he still could not even move his body. Akiza even responded back but after a while her mind caught up to her and she backed away with a big blush on her face. "Akiza what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Yusei asked not realising what happened was real. "Yusei I, we can't right now." She replied confusing Yusei even more. "Akiza you just said you loved me so what's wrong with us kissing." He asked. "Yusei you sick, it's not a good idea to kiss on the lips when someone is ill. It can pass on the illness to others." She replied.

Yusei was still confused until he looked around to find himself in the twins apartment not in bed with Akiza. "Wait a sec Akiza, when did you get here and how did you get in?" Yusei said in surprise but still tired. "Yusei I was sent here by Martha with the keycard you gave her. Martha had to much to do today so she could not come herself. I have only been here about 10 minutes to answer your question by the way." Akiza replied while trying to calm down from the kiss. "I'm sorry Akiza I wish you did not have to see me like this, I wanted to see you today but I guess I worried you." Yusei said sadly knowing Akiza's day was ruined. "Yusei all I was doing today was looking for jobs anyway, your health is more important right now. So lets get you back to bed right now." Akiza said in the same was as a nurse. "But Akiza you shouldn't have to look after me, I'll be ok." He replied but Akiza shock her head. "No Yusei I am a trained nurse you know, I can't leave a sick person the way you are right now. So today I am your personal nurse and I am going to take you." Akiza told Yusei not realising what she said. Yusei blushed after hearing that last part as he misunderstood her. "Akiza I know you mean well but I don't think doing that is a good idea, what if you... you know." Yusei said. Akiza look confused until it snapped, she meant looking after him but it sounded like doing the deed with him. "Oh I'm sorry Yusei I meant I'll look after you not doing, oh no why did I say that." Akiza responded upset with herself for saying the wrong thing. Yusei somehow manage to lift his hand up to hold Akiza cheek before saying "Akiza its ok, it my folk for misunderstanding what you meant. But if you did mean it that way I would not think of anyone better to do it with."

Akiza could not believe what Yusei said but at the same time her heart skipped a beat from happiness. 'You would do it with me! Oh my gosh does that mean he meant what he said earlier?' she thought. Yusei tried to get up but stopped when he spotted Akiza spacing out, without even thinking he managed to give Akiza a quick kiss on the lips which surprised her. "Yusei what are you doing?" she asked in shock. "Just waking you up since you were spacing out, besides I could use some help after all." Yusei pointed out. Akiza just nodded and helped Yusei on to his feet and slowly they walked up the stairs, everything was going well until they got to the top and Yusei slipped at the very top. Akiza tried to save him but ended up falling as well, and landed on top of Yusei. "Dam I sorry Akiza I must me making things harder right now?" Yusei asked as he looked up at Akiza. "It can't be helped yu-sei." Akiza said as her eye locked together with Yusei's stopping her. With both their chests against each other they could feel each other's heartbeats, what surprised them was their heartbeats were in sync. Akiza knew she should not stay like that since Yusei was ill, but her body would not lisson to her, it just relaxed and allowed her body to almost meld with his. After a while Akiza just gave up and placed her head onto his chest and allowed her to rest. Strangely Yusei felt something inside him burst, Happiness! He liked the feeling of Akiza on top of him but he could not forget the dream he had before. 'This feeling it's the same as that from my dream! I never did this before but I like this. Please don't let this feeling end.' Yusei thought as he let that feeling fill him completely.

They laid together for at least a hour not saying a single word just letting the feelings inside them fill them, until Yusei stomach rumbled snapping them out of the moment. "Sorry Akiza, I was going for breakfast when I fell in the first place. I guess I am still hungry right now." Yusei sadly since he ruined that special moment for them. "That makes sense, Come on let's get you in bed then I will go and get something to eat for us both ok." Akiza said now she was back in control of the thoughts. Yusei nodded and they both moved slowly to where Yusei was sleeping in the apartment. Once Akiza got Yusei in to bed she ran back down to collect her medical kit and took it to Yusei's room but left it out side. 'Ok now to get us something to eat!' she thought went to the kitchen downstairs.

While Akiza looked through the cupboards she could not believe the amount of variety to choose from. She decided in the end to keep it simple and made some chicken soup for Yusei and some tomato soup for herself. She then lightly buttered some bread rolls for them to share. "Ok that should do for lunch. I just hope he likes it." She said to herself. When the soup was ready she poured Yusei's into a bowl then poured her's in to a mug, this way she could drink her's while feeding Yusei his. After placing everything on a tray she walked back upstairs but stopped before reaching Yusei's room, she had an idea to make it more enjoyable. "I forgot I have my nurse coat in my med bag. It may not fit right but if it change my top for that I would fit the role better for today." She said quietly. She placed the tray on a table and grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom to get changed. 'This should only take 2 minutes and Yusei will be eating out of my hands' she thought with a giggle.

Yusei started to worry where Akiza got to since it had been over 15 minutes since she went to get them something to eat. "What's taking Akiza so long? I hope she not making anything difficult." He questioned himself before hearing something outside the room. The door opened and Akiza walked in with the tray. "I was wondering where you were Akiza. I hope did not make anything difficult." he said to Akiza. "No Yusei, just made us some soup. The only heard thing was buttering this fresh bread." She replied as she placed the tray on the bedside table. Yusei blushed as she sat on the bed and turned around to face him, he spotted the nurse coat and it looked good on her and it even made her eyes stand out better. But what really made his blush even redder was the coat made her chest look larger than before, and he could see some of the skin thought her coat as well. "Come on Yusei let get you sat up so you can have some soup." Akiza said with a slight hint of sedition in her voice. Yusei picked up that tone and his little friend responded although Yusei could not do anything about it right not. Yusei nodded and Akiza helped him up while he thought to himself 'Did she just try to sound sexy to me just now, whatever that was it just excited my friend down there and I can't calm down with her looking like that.' He thought still blushing. Akiza could not help but giggle at Yusei as she fed him the soup; on a few occasions he did slop down himself but that only made Akiza giggle even more and Yusei like seeing that smile on Akiza's face.

After a while they both finished their soup and decided to start talking about different things, school and duelling, friends they made and problems they faced over the last 14 years. "So basically Akiza you parents would not let you go out to party's at all unless they came with you?" Yusei asked. "That's right they thought that with my chest boys would try to take advantage of me and well you know." Akiza replied. "I hope they will not think I am taking advantage of you right now." Yusei said worryingly. "It's ok Yusei, I am only looking after you so they will be ok with that." She started before bending over to whisper in his ear "even if they did I would deny it to stay with you." Yusei could not believe that and mentally jumped, but ended up slipping back into his bed. Akiza noticed Yusei was sweating a lot I thought he could use a change of clothes. "Yusei your sweating a lot. I think you need a new t-shirt right now." She said. "It's ok Akiza." he replied but Akiza did not hear conveniently. "Where is you t-shirt draw then Yusei." Akiza said back in a tone similar to Martha which surprised Yusei. "Second draw by the window." She said in a defeated voice. 'Wait did he just give up and answer that time? Hold on I think I spoke the way Martha did at her place maybe that was it.' She thought as she got a t-shirt for Yusei.

Akiza picked out a plain black t-shirt Akiza helped Yusei out of the one he was wearing and saw Yusei's average build chest and stomach. Al of a sudden Akiza's right hand placed itself on his chest which confused Yusei, "Why has she put her hand on my chest." He thought. Suddenly she sarted tracing his chest with her fingers which made Yusei shiver and giggle. "Akiza ... stop that and ... my shirt please ..hahahahah stop it hahahaha." Yusei managed to say as he started to laugh. "Yusei are you ticklish?" Akiza said with a grin on her face while she kept going. "haha yes I hahah can't stand hahaha that." He managed to reply. Akiza took that as her chance to have some fun with Yusei and continued to do so not realising he was starting to feel cold.

After at least 10 minutes more of Akiza's treatment she finally stopped to let Yusei recover but she spotted that he started to shiver, but she thought he was messing around. "Yusei you can stop playing now, you need to rest." She said but Yusei did not answer and continued to shiver wildly. Akiza started to worry that she over did it on her fun, she placed her hand on his forehead and gasped at what she found, he was cold. "Yusei why didn't you say you were cold?" she said before realising it was her fault, "dam I was tickling him so much I could not say a word, it's my fault." Straight away she grabbed anything she could think of to warm him up including a hot water bottle but it was having no effect on him. "Yusei please warm up if you don't you will have bigger problems than a simple cold." She said wishing it would help. 'Hold on he is moving around so much that nothing is getting a chance to work. What could I do to stop him moving and worm him up.' She thought before she started thinking of ideas, some of them not appopeate for the problem. 'Dam where did those dirty thoughts come from. This is not the ... hold on that dream!' she remembered the dream with the make out session with Yusei in bed with him. "That could work, Wait I can make out with him right now it would be forced on him." Then she realised the key was not the act but the possession they were in. 'that it if I get in bed with him I could use my own body heat to warm him up.' She thought thinking this was the only way since nothing was helping.

Shyly she undressed herself to nothing but her underwear. 'I hope this works, even thought as a nurse this is not a normal option but I have to do something.' She thought as she slowly got in to Yusei's bed and snuggled up to the still shivering Yusei. "Please Yusei warm up!" she pleaded as she struggled to hold him down, even a one point wrapping he legs around him to help. Yusei could feel someone holding on to him and wanted to know, in his mind he hoped it was Akiza but worried she was doing something bad to warm him up. It took nearly an hour for Yusei to warm up enough to stop shaking, and by now Akiza was tired from the effort it took to warm him up.

Yusei opened his eyes to see the girl of his dreams holding him close, but what surprised him was that she looked like she was naked which made his whole face turn red. 'WHAT! WHY IS AKIZA IN MY BED NAKED!' he screamed in his head. Akiza noticed Yusei looking at her and spoke to him, "Yusei I guess it worked after all, I am glad." "Akiza why are you naked in my bed?!" her replied still in shock. Akiza gave him a confused look before looking down to see what Yusei meant. "Yusei I'm not naked." She replied and moved enough for Yusei to spot a dark red bra before continuing "I need to stop you shaking so I could warm you up and this was the only thing I could think of." She finished before falling back on to Yusei clearly tired. "Akiza what made you think that would work?" Yusei asked. "truth is before I decided to return I had a dream, you were in it and we had a make out session on the bed. I thought that the position we were in would work to warm you up and it d d did." Akiza just finish before she passed out and fell asleep. "Akiza?" he said as he saw Akiza fall asleep. 'She must have worked hard just to warm me up, even using herself to do that. Wait the dream she mentioned sounds like the one I had, could we have had the same one.' He wondered. He could feel some of his strength return and turned himself to face her and wrapped his arms around her. "I owe you one Akiza and I think I know what to do. With the twins help." He whispered to himself as he snuggled up to Akiza and let himself fall asleep.

**please continue to review and comment and see you next time for the next key event in their relationship. Sorry if they is any spelling errors! they may be a few**


	11. Chapter 10 - The First Date together

**Amk8930**: I thought it was good myself. come on can a pro nurse treat someone they love? Answer NO their not allowed. Why the last chapter could be a good example why.

**The Man with Imagination**: I agree. Akiza tried to be a pro nurse but ended up more like something else while while looking after him. Plus yusei got an eyeful

**So now we have 10 requests for the lemon in the main story now. I have now scraped the non lemon path but i will not be going the lemon yet, for now enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10 - The First Date together**.

It took less than a week for Yusei to recover from his illness, during that time Akiza stay by his side the first 2 days after being called in by Martha. After that Yusei was able to move around but while still weak without the worrie of him falling over all the time. Akiza would come over using Martha's keycard and would help with anything needed, exept when it came to Yusei having a shower since the events from the past dreams still worried her.

This morning though Yusei felt completely better and was glad since he hated having Akiza do all that for him, but he wanted to show his thanks to her for what she did. "I wonder what would be the right thing to do show her how thankful I am? There the amusement park that just opened but Akiza may not like that. I could take her for a ride on my runner but the speed could scare her. Wait what was the name of that place Martha told me about last week." He said to himself as he tried to remember what it was then it snapped in his head. "That's it the **sunset restaurant** Martha told me that it was not doing well for customers recently but it was still getting good reviews though. I'll look it up on the laptop." He grabed his laptop from the bedside table and went online to look at the menu for that restaurant and what he was seeing and reading was making him hungry. He grabed a pad and wrote down the address so he could find it later. He then spotted the time and knew Akiza would be arriving in 5 minutes. "Dam better get these hidden for when she gets here." He said and hurried to shut his laptop down, and then lay down to catch Akiza out. 'I ask her out tomorrow for the day.' He thought to himself.

Akiza arrived in the apartment on time and the first thing she did was to get her new nurse coat on which arrived the day before. She then went to make Yusei some breakfast, before placing everything on a tray and walked up the stairs with it to Yusei's room. She opened the door to see a still asleep Yusei which was not a suprise anymore since she expected it. She walked up to his bed placed the tray on the table and saw that the side she slept on before was empty. 'I guess Yusei slept well last night.' She thought before she sat down on the bed next to him but in her heart she wished she could have slept with him again. She wretched over to hold his hand which was on top of the covers, but the moment she did Yusei grabbed he arms and pulled her towards him. "What the he..." she started but was stopped as the lips made contact with a very passionate Yusei's lips. Akiza could not move since the sudden move from Yusei shocked her, as her body melted in to the kiss.

After a few minutes their lips separated due to the need for air, Akiza could still not believe what had happened but Yusei could not believe he did that but was happy that he had. "Morning Akiza, how are you this morning?" he asked as if nothing happened. "Good morning, GOOD MORNING! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YUSEI?" Akiza asked still in shock as she tried to carm down. "What's wrong with you a morning kiss to the girl who looked after me and captured my heart?" Yusei said not realising how he finished his sentence. "You what? I captured your heart? But I thought it was the other way around, you stole my heart Yusei." She said blushing from Yusei's statement. At that moment Yusei just lost it and pulled Akiza in to another fiery kiss which only make Akiza even more shocked than before, this time though Akiza put up very little resistance and gave in to it. Her heart was exploding with happiness and love for him, he wanted no she needed this to feel complete inside. They just keep on deepening the kiss or moved the heads around and at one point gave the other access to the inside of their mouths. They both felt they should have asked for permission but they somehow knew they wanted it. What started as just a kiss of thanks turned in to a full on make out session, with Akiza leading most of it.

Their make out session lasted over an hour with never on wanting the moment to stop. When they did separate eventually Yusei moved to give Akiza butterfly kisses down her neck as she tried to catch her breath, unable to carm he feeling down with how Yusei was making her feel. After a few minutes of butterfly kisses Yusei pulled away to look at his girl, as her head fell to his chest. "Yusei how did you do that to me? It feels so good and I felt so alive." Akiza said with her breathing deeply from what happened. "I don't know it just felt right to me I guess, but with you it felt more like a need. I needed you lips, no more than that wanted to feel them again. It like after all those accidental ones that happened I became addicted to them like a drug." Yusei said not even shore if it sounded right. Akiza nodded in agreement, she felt the same. "I think you may be wrong Yusei about that, but I felt the same. You know it's funny I just didn't think that you would make the first move on me like this. I thought I would be the one doing it" Akiza replied.

"No Akiza you already did when you were being my sexy sounding nurse, I got so frustrated from all your teasing that I wanted to jump out of bed and take you lips by force just to stop you. Wait did I just say that?" Yusei questioned realising what he said. Akiza was surprised to hear that but wanted to know if he meant that, so she decided to do what Yusei was talking about to find out. She moved off of Yusei's bed, moved a few paces away before turning to face him and put on her feminine charm again. "Well Yusei I heard you, and don't know what ... you ... mean." She said in her sexy voice. 'No no no not that voice.' he thought as he felt little Yusei playing up again. "Akiza please don't talk like that again." He said with a blush of embarrassment from what was happening, and it was driving his senses insane. "Stop doing what?. All I am doing it talking ...to...you...yu..se..i." she said in a slow but seductive voice. Hearing Akiza say his name that was made his mind snap again. "Thats it! I can't take it anymore!" he shouted and jumped out of bed and captured Akiza's lips again by force. 'He he did what he said! Did I really effect him that much, oh forget it I love this.' Akiza thought as she gave in again to his kiss.

After a few minutes Yusei separated from Akiza and was about to apologies but Akiza placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Yusei don't say you're sorry since I was saying it that way to see if you meant what you sad. You told me the truth and ... isn't that what people in love should do? Yusei I wanted to be like that for you, I love you after all and I would only do that for you." Akiza finished saying with a deep red blush on her face. "Akiza I understand that, I can't believe you did it just to get me to react though. You're just evil that way." He replied but Akiza reversed the situation. "Well Yusei if I'm evil then you must be too, forcing me in to all that even getting me in bed with you. That was just low." Akiza teased. "Hold on when did that happen? I haven't been able to move much the last week." Yusei question not realising Akiza was teasing him. "Yusei I was joking, I choose to do that to get you warmed up, since you we shivering so much nothing else would work. Beside it felt nice to have a body pillow!" Akiza admitted with a blush. Yusei let the last part of what Akiza said slide but he had to admit that it did feel nice having her by his side.

Yusei decided that after the talk they just had and the events of the morning, he decided to move his plan forward. "Akiza are you doing anything today?" he asked. "Not really Yusei, I was going to continue looking after you but that not needed now. Why?" Akiza asked wondering what he asked for. Yusei took Akiza's hand between his and took a deep breath. "Akiza would you go out with me today?" he asked fearing rejection. "Yusei I ... I... I would love to. Will I be ok in what I am wearing today?" she answered. "Akiza you look perfect in that. You don't need to change anything." Yusei replied which made Akiza's smile grow. "Thanks Yusei but we can't do anything yet you know." Akiza pointed out which confused Yusei. "Why?" he asked but all Akiza did was giggle and point down. Yusei look down and realised he was still in his PJ's "Oh right, I better get dressed first right." Yusei said as Akiza nodded in agreement.

Yusei Grabbed his normal clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed, while Akiza went to the living room to wait. 'Wow I can't believe what happened this morning. I thought I would be starting things like that to get him not the other way around. My heart won't stop beating so fast. How can he affect me like this, what wrong with me. Ok Akiza I need to calm down and ...' she thought as Yusei appeared before her braking her train of thought. "Are you ready Akiza?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded with a blush. 'Forget it Akiza just enjoy your time with him' she thought as they left together.

They both decided to walk since the weather was perfect, sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Yusei had the directions for the restaurant Yusei picked out and they were walking side by side but Akiza felt like something was missing. Akiza looked around and as many people walking together like her and Yusei were but they was some major differences between them, some were holding hand while some of the girls hand raped there arms around there man's arm. She still could not believe how close she and Yusei had become after over a week but she still felt that it was not enough for some reason. 'Yusei's been so nice to me since we met again at the party and I feel like there's more I can give him. But I still want to feel him, no hold him close.' she though. Yusei looked over and saw Akiza was lost in thought and worried something was wrong. "Akiza are you ok?" he asked but Akiza was not responding at all. He worried but then a evil thought popped in his head 'I know how to get her attention when she is like that!' and walked behind Akiza who had stopped.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed Akiza's neck, this made her jump but she let out a moan in response first. "Yusei what are you doing?" she asked confused at what happened. "You just stopped and would not respond to me when I said something to you. So I woke you up! Is something wrong, do you need something?" Yusei answered. "Yusei can we do what those couples of their are doing?" she asked pointing to the people she saw. Yusei looked at them and remembered how he felt when he was with the twins wishing the same thing himself but this time he had someone with him that could grant that with he had. "Yes we Akiza, you can choose what we do." Yusei answer making Akiza happy. He let Akiza go and she straight away wrapped her arms around his. The moment she did Yusei felt complete inside and Akiza felt the same but also felt safe with him as well. "Thank you Yusei!" she whispered to him. With that they both started walking again, next stop Yusei's chosen restaurant.

When they did arrive Yusei wished they hadn't since he could not stay like that while inside the restaurant. Akiza was surprised to see how nice the sunset restaurant was from the outside, it looked like a 4 star place. "What a wonder looking restaurant. Maybe we could eat here one day, what do you think?" Akiza asked. "You right Akiza, but that's why we are here right now. Where going to have lunch here today! Come on lets go." Yusei said and lead her to the door. Akiza could not believe Yusei brought her to such a nice place. This sunset restaurant was modern place but it had an old style look to the table and chairs, the combination was good on the eyes. Since the restaurant was not doing well for customers they allow them to pick their own table. "Akiza why don't you pick the table we will sit at." Yusei said. Akiza nodded and holding Yusei's hand pulled him to a window side table for 2.

As soon as they sat down at a table a waiter walked over to hand them the menus. "Good morning would you like to order any drinks while you look at the menu?" he asked. "I'll have what the lady wants'." Yusei answered before looking at Akiza. "I'll just have water please." Akiza replied, the waiter nodded and left them to look at the menus. Akiza and Yusei both could not believe the choose of things they could choose, all high class meals but the price was more like they should be in a normal cafe. At first Yusei wanted to order something he liked but with Akiza being there we wanted to share something with her, so he looked at the thing to share but he did not know Akiza was thinking the same thing.

Back at Akiza's house Jenny was relaxing, she managed to finish all her jobs early and had nothing left to do. "Great all done, now I can have some me time. I never thought doing this job was going to be so hard yet so fun. Well its better than what I was doing weeks ago anyway." She said with a giggle. She decided to watch some TV but before she did her dragon mark reacted. "What a sec, something is happening between those two! Thinking about it Akiza has been with him a lot this week, I wonder what's been happening. Their love for each other must be blooming like a newly budded flower. Maybe I can sense what is happening?" she said before closing her eyes. What she felt thought her connection was building desires, hole hearted love and something else she did not recognise coming from Akiza which confused her. "That's funny their both felling the same but there's something coming from Akiza that dose not feel right, I better keep an eye on that, something tells me it's not good."

Yusei and Akiza continued to look as meals for two trying to work out what both of them would eat. "Oh I can't decide at all." Yusei admitted after 10 minutes. "Neither can I Yusei, I always would know what I want to eat but this time I can't." Akiza said in agreement. "Akiza what would you say if I asked you if wanted to share something?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I would think that was a good idea, it would cut the cost but it would be more special. To be honest I was thinking about the same thing." Akiza reply which surprised Yusei. "You were Akiza?" Yusei asked and she just nodded to him. "Why don't we close our eyes and just pick one of the meals for two at random and whatever we pick we talk about and then order?" Akiza asked which was a good idea with Yusei. They closed their eyes and did the suggestion Akiza said and pointed at an item at random; when they opened them again they were both surprised to see that they pointed to the same menu option. "Get the feeling that great minds think alike?" Yusei asked. "Or its was just a lucky coincidence." Akiza teased. "Maybe, anyway we have your choose now so why don't we order it now." Yusei said and Akiza nodded in agreement.

When the waiter finally took their orders they turned to face each other and Yusei wanted to start a conversation, however their eyes locked and they both just lost themselves in them all over again. After a few minutes they reached over to hold each other's hands with their fingers intertwining. They were just happy to stay like that and enjoy the moment. 'His eyes, why can't I stop looking in to them.' Akiza thought. Yusei however while thinking the same thing about Akiza had other thinks doing though his mind. 'I can't believe how beautiful she is. She took care of me even though she did not have to. Her skin feels so soft. I can't imagine a life without her now.' Yusei thought.

When their food did finally arrive Akiza and Yusei were able to enjoy it without losing themselves for the 2nd time since they arrived. "So what's your plan while you're here then Akiza?" Yusei asked. "Yusei I'm hoping to find a job here in domino as a nurse, but if I can't find on within 3 months I have to return to my parents in Germany. Thing is with what has happened between us in the last week I don't want to even think of doing that as all." Akiza said with a small tear coming out of her left eye. Yusei spotted the tear and with his right hand whipped the tear away, but the move sent a bolt of electricity through Akiza and made her blush pink. "I understand Akiza; I hope you manage to find a job here as well. To be oniced I agree with you, I wouldn't want you to leave again. I missed you so much while you were gone; if I could I would go with you if that happens." Yusei confessed. "But you can't the law here say's that anyone who is not adopted from an orphanage before their 13th birthday can't apply for passports. And my father was one of the people to set that stupid law." Akiza said in an angry tone. "True but the only way around it is for a wealthy benefactor to support the application, only thing is I haven't got anything that can be used to support it. What's worse I can't even go to Domino University to learn anything towards what I want to do for a job. The only thing I can do right now is fix duel runners and I don't even like that anymore." Yusei said sadly. Akiza felt sorry for Yusei, he had a dream job but fate had blocked every path to do it. 'I wish I could help him but the law does not allow senator family members act as benefactors. Even though dad is in Germany he still acts as one for domino. They has to be a way to help him?' Akiza thought desperate to help him. Yusei could not belive what was happening, he brought Akiza here to enjoy a meal but now the mood had changed to something sad and he hated it. Akiza could see it in his eyes that he was upset with himself, 'does he think he has ruined the date with our talk just now?' she thought.

When they did finish their meal Yusei called the waited to pay for everything, he still felt guilty for the subject ruining the mood and wanted to leave quickly but Akiza could tell what Yusei was up to. 'they has to be something I can do to cheer Yusei up. Hold on what if took him to that place Martha told me about before.'

_FLASHBACK_

Akiza was helping Martha with the lunch and was preparing the dessert. "your doing a good job with that Akiza." Martha said. "Thanks Martha, I know you normally don't let guests prepare food but I really want to do this for Yusei." Akiza replied. "It's not a problem Akiza; I need to go out after lunch anyway so you and Yusei can enjoy it together." Martha suggested. Akiza nodded with a big smile on her face. "Martha can I ask you something personal about Yusei?" Akiza asked. "Depends on the question to wither I answer or not" Martha teased. "Did Yusei have any strange events in the last few weeks?" she asked confusing Martha. "What do you mean by events?" Martha replied. "Well..." Akiza explained about some of the strange things that happened to her before she decided to return to domino.

Martha realised a connection between what Akiza told her and what Yusei told her a week ago. "Wait Yusei told me something similar. Over a week ago before the twins he helps look after to go on holiday Yusei and them went out for a meal. The sun was going down at the time and the sunset caused Yusei to have a breakdown. That night he had a dream of a meeting the girl of his dreams, and he thought it was you Akiza. The morning after he phoned me up complaining his arm hurt and a mark had appeared on his arm but they was nothing there." Martha explained. Akiza could not believe that Yusei had a similar event to her but the fact Yusei had a breakdown caused by a sunset seemed strange. "This sunset he saw was they anything different about it, or something around him that may have caused it." Akiza asked. "Well one of the twins called me and told me they was a few couples around watching it while holding hands. When he saw it he raised his hand and just looked at it and started crying. He also said he was lonely inside and needed something. She thought maybe he needed a female companion he could talk to." Martha explained.

Akiza could understand that since her parents would not allow her to interact with boys at all. "Akiza if you ever want to cheer Yusei up, you should take Yusei to domino east bridge at sunset. He always loved to go there as a child and even now it is one of his favourite places to go to. He stopped going there a year ago and told me 'the next time I go there I want to go with someone I care about' I you took him I think he would be really happy." Martha added before moving to set the table.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Yusei there's somewhere I would like to go before we go home. Would you go with me please?" Akiza asked knowing what she needed to do, get Yusei to 'east Domino Bridge' before sunset. "I guess so Akiza." Yusei said sadly not even thinking to ask where they would be going. After they left the restaurant Yusei followed Akiza in the direction of she choose. Akiza kept looking back at Yusei with worry in her eyes, she needed to get Yusei to the bridge quickly since the sun was beginning to set. "Yusei hurry up where going to be late!" Akiza said as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him along. "Akiza what's the hurry anyway?" Yusei asks. "Wait and see Yusei, all I am going to say is you will love it." Akiza replied with a smile on her face. 'Unless it is as good as you Akiza I don't think it will help.' He thought sadly.

After nearly 40 minutes of walking they made it to the bridge but Yusei did not notice, and as Akiza expected the sunset was beginning to which the horizon. The sea and the sky began to turn red as the sun descended. 'I can see what Martha meant now. The sunset here is perfect.' She thought. "Yusei what to you feel when you look at me?" Akiza asked. "I feel like I have a bright future as long as your there with me Akiza, I told you that before." Yusei replied not knowing why she asked. Akiza looked at the sunset saw it was in the best position for what she planned. She walked behind Yusei and grabbed his hand and turned him quickly before kissing him on the lips. 'What is she doing? Why are you ...' he thought before he lost in train of thought completely. 'Ok now to turn him around again to point him towards the sunset.' She thought before managing to do the said task without Yusei event noticing.

After a few minutes Akiza pulled away to for some much needed air. "What's going on Aki... is that?" Yusei questioned as he saw the outline of the sunset behind Akiza. Akiza moved to his side revealing the sunset that Yusei loved to see, only then did he look around and realised where he was. "This is East Domino Bridge; I loved to come here with Martha a lot when I was younger. How did you know about this place?" Yusei questioned. "Martha told me about this place last week, and about what happened to you with the twins." She answered before continuing. "She told me that it was a sunset like this that caused you to have a breakdown with the twins, and how you wished you had someone in you life. You have been longing for something and someone you could hold hands with and love with all your heart." Yusei was shocked, Akiza knew what he had told Luna but he did not know why she brought him here still. "Akiza I thats true but I still don't get why you brought me here." He said.

Akiza reached over and held his hand; Yusei looked down and saw this before looking back at Akiza. "Yusei I brought you here because ... I want you to know I understand how you feel. I want you to know that I will be here for you, and always have a hand you can hold while you watch the sunset you love. I love you Yusei and I always will, so please don't worry about upsetting me when we talk. And by the way you did not spoil the meal so stop kicking yourself." Akiza said supriseing Yusei again. "Hay how did you manage to read my mind just then anyway?" Yusei questioned again. "Well why don't you kiss me here and find out!" she challenged knowing Yusei would not back down from that challenge. So Yusei did what Akiza told him to do, their marks began to glow red and they began to hear what the other was thinking and Yusei could not believe it. He moved back and said "What was that? How did I hear that?" Yusei said in shock, he never though he would here what he did during a kiss. "What did you hear Yusei then Yusei?" she asked. "You said ... you said 'cherish this moment Yusei like what I do. I am here and will be your light of hope' or something like that." He said. Akiza's eyes widened, it was not exactly what she was thinking but it was perfect. "Was I right Akiza?" Akiza shuck her head then dived in to his chest with a tear in her eye. "No Yusei but I liked it though, it's what I feel anyway. I'll be you light of hope and you can be my pillar of strength like when we were kids." She replied. Yusei blushed red at those words she used, he was Akiza's pillar of strength as a kid and even now Akiza needed that but he did not know why. He wanted to ask about that but then he saw the sunset at its fullest and lost the words. 'Akiza thank you, I wish today was my birthday now because you made my wish come true right now.' He thought as he held Akiza close to his chest and they both just watched the sunset together. He may not have been holding her hand but right now he thought this was better, the perfect girl, the perfect place and the perfect moment.

As the sun disappeared from the horizon they both knew it was time to go home but they were not ready to separate even thought they had to. "I guess we better be going home right?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded before saying "Your place or mine Yusei?" not realising what she said. "How about I walk you home first then I walk home after." Akiza nodded and the both of them held hands and started to walk home. They both knew they would sleep and dream well tonight. Their date was a success even with Yusie near breakdown. 'I know now Akiza is the one I want to be with forever, no always.' Yusie though clearly. 'Yusei I will be with you always and one day maybe we will be a family. I would love that.' Akiza though clearly as well.

Watching above someone watched the moment that happed and was glad to see the two lovers connecting in that way. "**THE TWO OF THEM ARE JUST LIKE THEM FROM THE PAST, MAYBE THEY ARE TRUE SOUL MATES LIKE WHAT SHE SAID. THEIR BOND HAS GROWN AND WILL GROW EVEN MORE, AND THE POWER OF THAT BOND WILL KEEP THE SEAL STRONG. I WILL LEAVE THEM IN YOUR HANDS MANA.**" Said the spirit and left to return to the sky. Jenny was looking out the window and saw the spirit and just giggles. "I guess you felt is to master Crimson, their bond is stronger than them from the past and they will fight for each other if they have to. Their dreams will come true and the immortal ones will never rise again, they just need a final push to the next level but it will happen if my name isn't Jenny. Which it's not." Jenny said before returning to work still worried about what she sensed earlier.

**please continue to review and comment and see you next time for a new development, and no I am not talking lemons. Sorry if they is any spelling errors! they may be a few.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Playing it Safe

**Amk8930**: glad you liked sexy Akiza at the beginning of the chapter. and the flashback that lead to the that led to the chapter end. also can I thank you for allowing me to use the original version of your story 'Learning about Love and Each Other' make out scene from chapter 13 of that story. I hope you enjoy the new version of it and would like some feed back on it please via PM.

**The Man with Imagination**: thanks for your comments, all I can say is things will get interesting within the next few chapters so I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.

**So now we have 10 requests for the lemon in the main story now. I have now scraped the non lemon path but i will not be going the lemon yet, for now enjoy the chapter.**

**on a personal note and request from Amk8930 can you take not to the following comment: If you want to use my work or anyone else's, then just ask for permission. I'm more than happy that someone enjoyed my story enough to want it posted somewhere else, but I think it's fair to have you ask for permission first. **

**Chapter 11 - Playing it Safe**

For the next two week after their first date everything started to change for Yusei and Akiza. They would meet up every day at domino park and from there walk together to a cafe to enjoy each other's company while having lunch. Yusei would help Akiza with her shopping, even though he is not a fan of shopping but he did it just to stay with her longer. Akiza knew Yusei did not like going shopping just like she didn't, but since she was alone at her house she decided she had to start getting used to it. On a weekend they would both go to Martha's house for evening dinner to catch up on events of the week. Martha would notice how close Yusei and Akiza got, so she would use some sort of comment to make them blush.

This morning though Yusei slept in longer than normal since he had been dreaming and fantasizing about Akiza, ever since the events at domino bridge he could not get Akiza out of his head. "I wish I could spend all day with her, I feel incomplete without her near. I wonder if it the same feeling that drug users get from what they take? When with her I want to feel her lips against mine, I want to hold her in my arms, I want to have ..." Yusei stopped himself he was thinking something he should not have been. "Wait why did I think that? Shore I love Akiza with everything I have but why would I be thinking about starting a family. It's too early to be thinking about that, but I want to share everything... no stop it Yusei I can't be thinking with him right now." He said looking down in the direction of 'little Yusei' he still had the dream from a month ago in his mind. He kept wondering what would have happened if the dream lasted a little longer, no he wanted to know what would happen. As much as Yusei would have liked to start a physical relationship with Akiza he knew that I could not. He remembered what Martha told him two years ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Yusei was still living at Martha's house, and was helping with getting dinner served. Yusei was excited because Martha had arranged for Jack and Crows foster family's to visit for lunch so Yusei could see them again after 12 years apart. Jack was 2 years older than Yusei but he always had big dreams, while crow was about the same age as Yusei but was more care free. They used to play games as the enforcers but it always used to get jack and crow in trouble.

When Yusei did manage to sit down to eat crow and jack would talk about their new dreams, duels they won or about what they achieved since they left. But a few things jack kept saying made Yusei uncomfortable. "Jack I don't care about that and you should not be talking about that sort of thing at the table." Yusei shouted after hearing enough. "Well that the benefit of being of age Yusei. The rules you have to follow don't apply anymore and you can talk about that stuff." Jack boosted with crow agreeing with him. "Hold on why are you even agreeing with that crow you're too young as well?" Yusei questioned. "Hay I hit puberty early Yusei I have been chatting up girls for over a year already, and it's a good life. You should give it a try." Crow said proudly. "I GIVE UP!" Yusei shouted and ran out of the room. "What did we say?" crow and jack said together confused. "I'll see what's wrong with him. I sorry about this." Martha said as she followed after Yusei.

Yusei was sitting in the corner of the living room with his head on his knee's looking mad and upset. "Are you ok Yusei?" Martha asked. "No jack and crow have changed and I don't like it." Yusei replied. "What did they do to upset you Yusei?" Martha asked again. "Jack confused me by saying something was boasting about making it to 3rd base a for a month, and crow was agreeing and saying how he was getting girl after girl. They then told me to go out there and try it myself as it's a good life, but I felt uncomfortable. I don't even know what they meant to start with" Yusei explained causing Martha mouth to drop in shock. "Yusei normally I would yell at you for leaving the table without asking, but in this case you did the right thing." Martha said. "Wait I did?" Yusei questioned. "Yusei what jack mean's with the 3rd base was to do with a physical relationship, it means he was having sex with a girl. He and crow should not have been doing that, beside jack knows he should not be boasting at the table anyway." Martha explained. "Martha should I do the opposite of what they said to me then?" he questioned. "Yusei it's ok to kiss a girl you like especially if they like you back but to have a physical relationship, it should not happen until you have married the person you like first. Only then will should you start to think about things like that. As those two are now they will not find the right girl if they continues like that. Oh and between you and me if they try to get you to do anything that wrong, tell me and we can think of something to sort them out ok." Martha finished with a wink, and Yusei nodded before they walked back to the table to finish eating lunch.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Even now Martha is right but the way I feel right now about Akiza I may not be able to hold myself back. Akiza seems to be able to push the right buttons to set me off. If she keeps flirting with me like that I may... no I need to think ahead. I need to cover myself incase that happens, but what could I do? That's it, protection in case anything dose happen, I need to go to the shops and get some of them!" Yusei said before rushing to get ready. By the time he was ready to do it was midday so he made himself a sandwich and ate it as he left.

Akiza was not having a good morning, she had a job interview a hour earlier but when she got there she found out the that the office was closed due to a training program running at that time. "How could they organise an interview for a time they not even open at, I even ran them up to confirm this morning and they said it was right. What the hell was that about, I looked like a fool there." Akiza said angrily. She was sitting on a bench in domino shopping centre just trying to work out what to do for the rest of today. As much as she would like to have seen Yusei but with how bad she felt did not want to upset his day as well. While sat down she thought about all the happened during the last month but the dream see had always filled her mind with wonder. 'I wish that dream didn't finish when it I would have fell him inside ... wait why am I thinking that now. I would like to do that someday but I am too young to be thinking that right now, but I wonder what it feels like though.' She thought trying to imagine what is would be like but couldn't. When she stopped thinking about it she gould feel her heart beat was too fast and she could work out why. 'god I have to stop thinking about that but if it happen before I get married. What will I do? I don't want to get pregnant before then.' She thought again worrying about her possible future with Yusei, she was starting to have sexual urges recently and it was effecting her when having romantic moment with Yusei. She remembered a moment she had a few days ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Akiza and Yusei arrived at Akiza's house after they lunch out and also went to see a movie as well. The whole way home Akiza had been holding Yusei's arm, and she knew she would have to let go soon but did not want to for some reason. "Well I guess your home now Akiza." Yusei said softly. "I guess so Yusei. Would you like to come in for a drink before you go home?" Akiza asked trying to keep him with her a little longer. She did not realise at that moment she was starting with hormonal urges and Yusei was the focus of them. "Shore I could use a drink right now, if it's ok that is?" he replied, Akiza just nodded and unlocked the door and lead Yusei in to her house.

'Why do I feel so warm right now, what's wrong with me?' Akiza thought as her urges were getting worse. Yusei was impressed with the inside of the house, in the back of his mind he wished he could live in a place like that but knew he could not. With what was happening in their heads they forgot what they were going to do and Yusei looked at Akiza. "Well, what do we do now?" Yusei asked. Akiza looked at him with a confused look. "What do you think Yusei?" Yusei shrugged. "I don't know. How about we get something to eat and then watch some TV maybe." Akiza rolled her eyes and went up to him she did not hear the TV part but the first part made her mind go wild. She quickly put her arms around him and looked up at his sky blue eyes. "Oh, we'll eat all right." Yusei was now even more confused and the look in her eyes worried him. "Akiza are you tired from our..."

Yusei didn't get to finish his sentence as Akiza's lips were quickly pressed onto his. Yusei quickly walked backwards until he hit the side of a wall. After a few moments, Akiza's tongue wanted to enter Yusei's mouth and he happily accepted. It was a few seconds later, that Yusei noticed that something was off. He could feel Akiza's hips starting to rub against his. 'What is this feeling; it feels so good whatever it is_'__ Yusei thought to himself. _Yusei's hands moved down to her bottom and, without even thinking, he started to pinch it. It wasn't a tight pinch, as when someone is trying to hurt you on purpose. Instead, Yusei was gentle and, before he could even give Akiza any pain, he would let go.

It was then that Akiza's self control kicked in again and not only realized what she was doing, but also Yusei did as well. She quickly retracted her tongue and then lips. Yusei and Akiza stared at one another as Yusei took his hands off of Akiza's bottom. "I'm sorry," Yusei said quickly. "No. No. I'm sorry," Akiza said as she looked down. For the first time, both of them had done something physical, without the other's permission and without thinking about their actions. Still, Akiza took most of the blame. If she hadn't gotten so excited because of her urges, she wouldn't have started rubbing their hips together, and Yusei wouldn't have felt like touching her butt. "Yusei. I...don't know what got over me. I mean...I was just so excited to see you inside my house and with the great day we had. I just...lost control." Yusei frowned and took his right hand to raise Akiza's face.

"Akiza, you didn't lose control just then. What you were feeling is perfectly normal I think. Besides, were any of our clothes removed?" Akiza shook her head but wished they were. "Are we lying naked somewhere?" Akiza shook her head again. "Right," Yusei replied, "So it's okay. As long as we're completely clothed, what we do is okay. We're not having sex and we're not losing our virginity. All right?" Akiza thought about it for a moment and then nodded slightly. Still, she was concerned about something else. She wanted to go even further and touch his body; no she needed to feel him. She knew she was not ready for having sex but she still wanted to have his body to touch if only for a minute.

"Did...you enjoy what I was doing?" Akiza asked nervously. Yusei was embarrassed by the question and was a little flabbergasted. "Well...yeah," Yusei admitted, "It did feel good. Were...you in any pain because of what I was doing?" Akiza shook her head. "No Yusei. It was really gentle and you didn't cause me any pain at all." Yusei bit his lip. "So...we both liked what was going on and we're not in any pain. Does that mean we have each other's permission to do it?" Akiza shrugged. "I give you permission if you give me permission." Yusei smiled. "Of course Akiza. But..." Yusei paused and felt a little guilty of asking the following question. "Can we keep going?" Akiza smiled. "As long as we keep our clothes on, then, oh forget it." She started but then went against what she said. Yusei was caught off guard as Akiza resumed the making out session but this time her lips had a fire in them he never felt before and his mind went blank. Akiza's hips dug into Yusei's, giving them both pleasure as Yusei gently and cautiously touched Akiza's butt.

As the making out became deeper and more passionate Akiza started to remove Yusei jacket, then his shirt. Yusei without realising it followed her lead and did the same, removing her jacket and t-shirt as well. They then started to move towards the living area bumping in to anything in the way before Yusei ended up lying down on the couch with Akiza on top of him. Now they had a problem they were both still wearing their pants and it was becoming a problem. They force their shoes off and untied their own pants and without separating their lips removed them and dumped them on the floor leaving them with only their underwear and socks on. Yusei started to move his hands up Akiza back and along her spine which sent chills through her, this resulted in Akiza's hip becoming more aggressive and deepening they already passionate kiss. Akiza was using her hands to trace and fell every part of his chest. If the tern 'Haven on Earth' was real they both felt like they were there now. As they continues for over an hour

When they did finally finished getting rid of their urges, they both leaned back, gasping for air. They smiled and hugged tightly, thanking the other for the session. Only then did both of them realise what had happened. They had completely done the opposite of their agreement but felt more satisfied that before. They both quickly registered into their minds that they should make out more often, but worried that what happened would cause problems later on. They could also feel the result of their session, Akiza underwear was soaked through and hand leaked on to Yusei's boxers as well, it teamed Yusei had a release as well which made Yusei feel an urge to get home quick. Once a moment of silence passed, they both looked at each other, wondering what to do next. "I think I better be getting home Akiza." Yusei said in a panic. "No Yusei can we stay like this a little longer." Akiza then leaned her head on his chest. "I don't want this feeling to end you know. Why don't we watch some TV for a while and then you can go. But I am not letting you go yet... I can't do that yet." Akiza finished with a team in her eye. Yusei wanted to resist but something inside him wanted Akiza to be happy. "Ok Akiza how about one full program then I will go." Yusei asked. "Make it two then you have a deal, I'll even make you some dinner before you go." Akiza added, Yusei agreed and they put the TV on and just let their body's merge together. They got so combatable that mid way through the second program they fell asleep. When Akiza woke up she realised she was in her bedroom, in bed and Yusei was still with her. Akiza was worried but she was not doing to let it get to her. Yusei was with her and she was going to make the most of it.

What started as a kiss, turned in to a make-out session. Then turned in a love making session with just underwear on to being asleep in the same bed, just like when Akiza was trying to warm Yusei up when he was ill. 'I shouldn't but I will this could happen more often.'

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Thinking about it confirmed Akiza's fear. The urges she was having had started again and where she was right now was not a good place to be thinking about it. She stud up and ran to a public bathroom and hid in the disabled cubicle, she would not normally do this but she knew the disabled one had its own sink so she would have some privacy for a while. She was a little relived when she found her underwear was ok but she found that if she had waited and longer she would have ended up with a dampness problem as her cave was becoming wet. 'Dam at this wait I have to start carrying extra underwear with me when I go out unless I can't stop this happening. I can't be running off to a bathroom every time I think of Yusei.' She thought to herself. Cleaned up her dam problem and after putting all the clothes back in place she washed her face with cold water hoping it would wake her up better, it did work as she forgot Yusei for a while at least. 'I think just in case something happens I better get some birth control things, at least is should suppress any hormone effects.' She thought before leaving to do the said task.

Yusei arrived at domino shopping centre's parking lot and managed to find a space close to the store he needed to go to conveniently. "Ok the domino heath store is there. I just hope I can get what I am after without being questioned any anyone, it would be bad if anyone asked me for an autograph while in there." Yusei said to himself as he locked his duel runner system and walked into the store. As he look around the store his dislike of shopping started to show as he could not find anything he was looking for at all. One of the store workers saw this and walked over to him. "Is they anything I can help you with?" the male worker asked. Yusei was nervous but he had to get it over with, "I hope so, I am looking for something for a friend and I don't know where they are." Yusei lied. "Ok what are you looking for?" the worker asked. "Condom's" Yusei said quietly. "Condoms there on isle 19, over there sir." The worker said pointing to the other side of the store. "Thanks sir." Yusei replied before walking away.

Akiza at the same time as Yusei enter the store from the entrance on the other side of the centre and went straight to the help desk. The lady working there looked fed up since no one was at the help desk. "Hi I need some help" Akiza said to the lady and she jumped in surprise. "Oh oh right hi. I'm sorry how can I help you today miss" she asked. "Well I looking to start on some birth control. Can you tell me how to get some?" Akiza asked. "Oh yes can you tell me you age please miss?" the lady asked. Akiza placed a card on the desk and the lady looked at it and jumped in surprise. "Wait you a trained nurse miss Akiza?" Akiza nodded. "Right so I don't need to give the normal questions then do I? I you wait a second I will get it for you." The lady said before walking away. 'I'm glad I had to have that with me today, it could have been long winded if I didn't.' Akiza thought to herself. The lady came over with a three month's supply of the birth control pills Akiza asked for. "Here you go miss. There's a three months supply here. That's $40 please." She said and Akiza paid the money. "Miss could you direct me to where the condoms are please" Akiza asked. "There on isle 19 miss, are they for your boy friend?" she asked. "Well I guess so, I want to get some for him in case we get a little heated later in our relationship. But we haven't gone that far yet though." Akiza replied. "I understand miss have a nice day." The lady said as Akiza left.

They both entered the isle at the same time but from the opposite ends, Yusei was looking down to avoid being seen by duellist fans while Akiza was just looking at the shelves looking for what she was looking for. 'I should get a few different sizes of condoms, and then when we get to that point we can pick the right size for the job.' Akiza thought since Akiza could only based her thought on her dream which may not be useful. Yusei did find them first but became confused. 'I think I know which size to get but what the difference between all the different types.' He thought in confusion, he had never needed to look at them before so had no idea what to choose. After another minute Akiza bumped in to Yusei but she did not know that. "Oh I am sorry I did not see you." Akiza said in a panic. "No it's ok... Wait your ...AKIZA what are you doing here!" Yusei said in surprise. Akiza looked up to see Yusei's face. "Wait Yusei I did not know you would be here, Why are you here?" she replied unaware what she came for was near what she came for. "I'm here because Martha asked me to get some stuff for her from here. What about you?" Yusei lied. "Looking into some jobs I saw online, not doing well with it though." Akiza half lied.

They both looked at each other worried they would notice what they came for; luckily Akiza was looking on the wrong side of the isle to start with so when she looked down she saw the condoms. 'That's where they were, dam Yusei is to close I have to wait and come back for them.' She thought. "OK I guess where both busy today then, would you like to join me for dinner tonight then Akiza." He asked hoping to get her away quickly so he could get what he wanted and go. "I would love to Yusei I'll call you later for the details ok. See you later." Akiza said before walking off, Yusei walked off as well but kept a look out for where she was. After 5 minutes they both returned to the end of isle 19 and looked around to see if the other was around and saw nothing of them. 'Great now I can get them and go!' the both thought at the same time.

The condom's were in the middle of the isle from both of them so they decide on their own to walk backwards to get to them so no-one would see them while looking side to side. Akiza had already worked out how many steps were needed to get there and Yusei knew what to look for to find them so they attempted to get them again. 'Ok this time I'll just grab the first box I see and go.' They both thought as they continued to get closer until they were only a step apart. 'Ok 1. 2. 3' they thought and reached to grab a pack but what they felt sent a shock though there body's instead. They turned around and they both locked eyes on the same box with their hand both holding it. "Hay I got this first." They both said at the same time as their eyes spotted each other again. "Yusei what are you doing?" Akiza asked confused. "I was going to ask you the same Akiza." Yusei replied.

They both spent a few minutes talking about their worries and how they wanted to get some protection to prevent anything happening. It was hard to swallow that they both came to the same shop, on the same day looking for the same thing. "I guess we have been on the same page all day Akiza without even talking about it first right." Yusei said. "I guess but it doesn't make it any abetter that we lied to each other to cover what we were doing." Akiza pointed out with Yusei nodding in agreement. "Hay Akiza how about we make a deal, right here right now?" Yusei asked. "That depends what you're thinking Yusei." Akiza replied. "Ok how about from now on anything to do with our relationship, either physical or not, we talk and think about it together from now on and we keep no secrets." Yusei suggested and Akiza nodded to it but she knew she could not tell Yusei about her small problem. They both sealed the deal with a kiss then decide to agree on which pack of condoms to buy, Yusei picked the right size while Akiza choose the type of condom.

They paid for them and started to walk back to Yusei's place. But it did not stop Yusei wanting to put a last point in to the event. "You know we may have to try these things out to see if their ok for use." Yusei joked but Akiza did not see the funny side of it. "What are you kidding where too young for that still." She replied. "Akiza I was joking, we can do that when we are ready to go that far. I will not do anything you don't want to do." He responded. Akiza was glad about that but wanted to get he own back. "You know you may have to show this girl a good time tonight to make up for that comment." Akiza joked. "Ok, your worth it anyway." Yusei responded before leading Akiza in to the tops. 'I think I may have just been fooled in to this somehow! I'll get him for that one later' Akiza thought but knew Yusei would deliver, and she was going to make shore he paid in full.

**please continue to review and comment and see you next time for the beginning of dark development, and no I am not talking lemons. Sorry if they is any spelling errors! they may be a few.**


	13. Chapter 12 - A plan partly revealed!

**Amk8930**: glad u did not find the condom holing bit silly. you will have to wait till the end of the chapter to find out what the dark part is.

**The Man with Imagination**: Glad you like the them opening up to and starting to trust each other.

**So like you know I got the 10 requests for the lemon in the main story now. I can now tell you that a lemon is coming up in the next chapter, for now enjoy the chapter. wow over 8000 words this time! and most of it is lead up to main event.**

**Chapter 12 - A plan partly revealed!**

It has been a month now since Akiza returned in to Yusie's life and he could not be any happier, with everything that had happened Yusie knew he was in love but something was bugging him. "It been a whole month now but why does it feel like our relationship is going to quick. I feel like something is going on and it affecting us. But what could it be?" Yusie said. He thought about the things that happened since that day they meet again. The party at the day care, Akiza taking care of him when he was ill for a whole week, their first date ending at domino bridge, and even what happened when he bumped in Akiza when he went for some condoms in case anything happened. The more he thought about it the more confused he got since the only connection he could think of was the fact there relationship grew with each event. "Could something be leading us together? If something is what or who could be doing it?" he said his head hurting from the amount of thinking he was doing.

All of a sudden the phone rang and Yusie ran to answer it and to his surprise it was Jenny who works at Akiza's house. "Hi is this Yusie Fudo?" Jenny asked. "Yes, and you must be Jenny I believe." Yusie replied in kind. "Wow the great Yusie knows my name, either you're a mind ready or someone told you about me. Am I right?" Jenny said with a giggle. "Sort of, Akiza told me about how you worked at her house and used to do the same when she was younger as well. So what's up is something wrong with Akiza or something?" Yusie asked worried. "Oh no nothing like that Yusie. Miss Akiza is out right now trying to get a job, but she is not having much luck right now." Jenny said sadly. "I know about that Jenny but what is the reason for the call." He asked again. "Oh sorry Yusie, I was wondering if I could talk to you in person. It's sort of personal and I don't want to talk about it on the phone." Jenny said. "Well I am not doing anything right now but I am meeting Akiza for lunch at 12:30 though." Yusie said. "Great I'll meet you at the park you meet Akiza at then. Will 30 minutes be ok?" Jenny asked. "Shore I will see you in 30 minutes at Domino Park then." Yusie confirmed. "Great I'll see you there then bye." Jenny said before hanging up on him. "I wonder what she wants. Well I better get ready and go." He said before making a move to get ready.

Back at Akiza's place Jenny was ready to meet up with Yusie, she felt giddy as she lied about Akiza as she was still asleep. "Ok I left a note so Akiza knows where I am, now just to set up this big event for those two to really enjoy together. Right Crimson?" she said with a giggle again. "**BE CAREFUL MANA, YUSEI IS STARTING TO SPOT THING HAPPENING BASED ON PAST EVENT THAT HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY. GUIDE HIM BUT DON'T LET HIM PICK UP THAT YOU BRINGING THEM TOGETHER THOUGH. I WILL WATCH YOU WHEN YOU TALK TO HIM; I WILL THEN ACESS WHAT HE KNOWS AND JUDGE WHAT WE DO FROM HERE.**" Crimson said through Jenny mark connection. "Yes ok crimson. You know I am the duel monster of love you know. I don't make mistakes and I will have them so close their love energy will fully seal those beasts forever. Well got to go see you later." Jenny said before running out of the house. When the door closed Akiza came out of her room confused. "Who what Jenny talking to on the phone? She must have had something important to sort out this morning; well thinking about it she did not have a day off last week so I'll leave her to do what she needs to do. Well I better get ready for my lunch with Yusie anyway." Akiza said before getting on with the said task.

Yusie arrived at the park a few minutes early, and sat at one of the benches to wait for Jenny. "I wonder what Jenny wants that she could not just tell me on the phone?" he questioned himself unaware that she was behind him. "Well do you want to know hansom" Jenny said making Yusie jump off the bench and on the ground. "HOLLY GODS OF EGYPT. What the hell was that for Jenny?" Yusie shouted not realising what he said. "Hold on Yusie, don't ever say that. The Egyptian gods may be offended. And if duel monster history tells you anything, anyone that says that suffers their wrath." Jenny said feeling offended by the sentiment. "Wait what. Sorry I did not mean that. You just surprised me, please don't do that again please. What did you want me for anyway Jenny." Yusie asked. "1st apology accepted Yusie. 2nd I was joking about there wrath. 3rd I'll try and not do that and 4th I wanted your help with Miss Akiza." Jenny said shocking Yusie. "Hold on you said nothing was wrong with her on the phone." Yusie said. "I know but I did not want Miss Akiza over hearing that it was about her if she came back home. She is ok but I worried about something else." Jenny explained. "So tell me what's wrong then." Yusie asked. "Yusie walk with me will you." Jenny said and they started walking around the park.

"Yusie the last 2 weeks Akiza has not been sleeping very well. Now before you say anything let me finish ok." Yusie nodded before Jenny continued. "I noticed that the night after you and Akiza slept together at her house she started to have problems settling down to sleep. I think whatever it was you were doing that day Akiza needs to feel again, or maybe it was just you being there with her that made her feel safe when she was going to sleep. Whatever it was she need some help, if she can't sleep on her own she going to have big problems. Yusie it got so bad recently that she sent me to get anything I could think of that would help, but nothing is working." Jenny explained but Yusie was confused. "Wait I have seen her every day the since that day and she looked fine." Yusie said but Jenny shock her head. "Yusie she has been wearing makeup every day the last week just to cover the bags under her eyes, and I know for a fact Akiza doesn't even like makeup. I would tell her to get some sleeping tablets but because she is a trained nurse she is not allowed to do that." Jenny finished sadly. "What do you think I should do then, I can't just tell her to do something about it. I love her to much to make demands on her like that." Yusie said sadly as well since he was lost for ideas. Jenny spotted Yusie was distracted so he did not notice her grin at him. "Yusie I think you should consider maybe asking Akiza if you could stay at her house for a night, maybe claim you have been having the same problem and could use some company." Jenny suggested. "Why do you think that will work Jenny?" he asked back. "Akiza opens up to you when you're together so spending a night with her may make her admit she has a problem. After that you could offer to let her stay at your place for a night. Then return to the normal routine, if can't sleep again after that you could start taking turns having a sleep over at each other's house. Akiza would sleep better and on top of that you could spend even more time together than you do now. _And maybe get more intimate._" She finished whispering the last part.

Yusie stopped for a moment to think and what Jenny was saying was making sense. 'I would love to spend more time with Akiza, hell waking up with her would be even better. Wait! Why am I even thinking about this?' He thought. "Ok I will see if I can convince Akiza to do that, but you will need to tell me what's happening with her when I am not with her though." Yusei said. 'Oh right now all I have to do is get them to sleep together more and get their love drives flowing and the job is done.' Jenny thought. "Thanks Yusie, you really are as kind hearted as Akiza said." Jenny said making him blush but then she spotted what time it was. "Oh no it nearly time for you dinner date Yusie, you have to go now." Jenny called out and Yusie began to panic. "Right I better run. See you later Jenny." He replied and ran back to where he started. "**MANA YOU ARE PLAYING A FUNNY GAME THIER.**" said a voice from above. "Maybe so crimson but I know that I have planted the seeds needed. It's up to them to let it grow. Besides Yusie's friend are due back in 5 days, if those seeds grow well enough they will not need to do what I suggested for long." Jenny replied. 'I just hope it works, for Akiza's sake.'

Akiza walked in to the park, she was still worried about Jenny but because of her tired state she was not 100% focused of looking at what was around her and Yusie was on a collision course. Yusie spotted Akiza too late and couldn't stop in time and bumped in to her, they fell to the ground ending up with her on top of him. When Akiza noticed who it was she felt a wave of energy flow through her, she felt awake and liked the eye candy sight of Yusie's blue eyes again. "Why hello stranger. You getting eager now aren't you now." Akiza said with a giggle. "Oh very funny Akiza I did not mean to do that and you know that perfectly well." Yusie said in response. Akiza just giggled they got off Yusie and helped him up. "Ok I will give you that one Yusie, but what was the hurry anyway?" Akiza asked. "I had to talk to an old friend this morning and I ran a little late so I ran here so I would be on time. By the time I spotted you I could not stop and well you know what happened." Yusie answered with a half lie. "Like I said you must be eager. Anyway where are we going today Yusie?" Akiza asked. "Follow me." was all Yusie said and led Akiza to the place he chooses.

They were in the cafe Yusie choose for nearly 2 hours, just talking about anything that came to mind, but Yusie was still thinking about what Jenny said and decided to bring the subject up. "Akiza can I ask you something?" Yusie asked softly. "Yusie you should never need to ask. What is it anyway?" Akiza replied. Yusie took a deep breath and hoped he said this right. "Akiza would it be ok if I stayed over at you house tonight to sleep?" he asked and Akiza heart skipped a beat. "Wow waits a second Yusei! Why do you want to stay at my place when you told me you needed to be at your place to make shore nothing happens while the twins are away?" Akiza asked and Yusie hope he said this right. "Akiza that last week I have had some problem sleeping and I thought maybe if I have someone in the same place as me I could sleep better, at least for one night. If it's a problem for you I understand. Oh and about my place the problems the building was have just been sorted now so I think being away just on night will not affect anything." Yusie said. "That's good Yusie, I am glad you're building problems are sorted now. Thinking about It I do have a spare bedroom you could use if you want to, I would not mind having a house guest. Truth is it gets lonely at my place sometimes." Akiza replied. "Wait I thought Jenny was at you place?" Yusie asked in confusion. "She is Yusei but I can't talk to her when she is working so it's not the same as talking to someone like you. Besides I overheard Jenny talking to someone on the phone this morning and I think she has started to see someone herself which could explain why she left this morning." Akiza stated. 'Hold on Jenny told me Akiza was out when she rang me. Never mind I have a talk to her later.' Yusie thought for a second. "So does that mean I can then beautiful?" Yusie said and Akiza's heart skipped a beat again and without thinking about he just nodded to say "yes". "Come on Yusie lets go get your stuff for tonight then!" Akiza said and pulled Yusie out of the cafe.

It did not take long for them to get back to the twin's place so Yusie could get everything he needed that he could think of, since he did not plan ahead for this. 'I guess I just grab the basics for now. Then we can send the rest of today together.' He thought while sorting his things out. Akiza while waiting for Yusie just walked around looking at different photo's lying around the place. 'I wish I could have met the twins before they left, I could have seen how Yusie is with them.' She thought before a hand appeared on her shoulder making Akiza jump, she turned to see it was just Yusie. "Yusie don't do that!" Akiza shouted at him. "Ok sorry but I did say to you I was ready to go when you were, and you did not reply." Yusie explained. "Oh sorry Yusei well lets go then." Akiza said before turning towards the door. "Wait they is something I need you to help me with first before we go." Yusei said confusing Akiza. "And what's that then Yusie." She asked. "I'll show you." Yusie said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the lips. Akiza was taken by surprise but melted in to the kiss almost straight away without fighting back. After a minute they separated and they gasped of air. "What was that for Yusie?" Akiza asked. "Well when the twins are here I always leave them with a hug and kiss when I leave, since they are not here I thought I would give you it instead." Yusie said. "Well then Romeo if you keep that up I may get a little out of control and make you pay for that. _You should do that do that more often._" She finished with a whisper in his ear making him blush at the thought. With that she grabbed his hand before they left the tops and started on the way to Akiza's house.

When they did arrive at Akiza's house, the first thing Akiza did was lead him up to the room he would be staying in for the night. Akiza was a little worried as they walked closer to the room, she had not been in the room in question for years and although she knew it was a bedroom she could not remember what it looked like. "Yusie before I should tell you, the room was a guest room. The only thing is I can't remember what is in there." Akiza admitted. "Akiza even if it is a bomb site I will be happy that to just be under the same roof as you for one night, so don't worry." Yusie countered tightening his grip on her hand; Akiza nodded and did the same before leading him to the door to his room. "Well why don't you open the door and have a look?" Akiza said hoping it was better than she thought. Yusie nodded and opened the door and walked in while Akiza waited outside. What Yusie saw was incredible and he automatically without thinking grabbed Akiza and pulled her into a deep loving kiss. 'Wait what just happened?' Akiza thought as Yusie took her breath away. When Akiza did manage to pull out of it she just gave him a confused look. "Yusie what was that for anyway, a room never deserves that you know." Akiza snapped at him. "Akiza the room is prefect just like the girl I love with my heart. Just look at it." Yusie said. Akiza looked around and was confused; the walls were painted with the view of a sunset with what looked like a ship on the horizon. "Wait it looks just like view from the bridge! I don't remember the room looking like this when I left." Akiza said in shock. "Akiza it does not matter. As I see it, it's a memory forever fused to a wall that will never leave. It the sort of room I could live in forever and never get tired of it." Yusie complemented. Akiza did not get what he meant at first but agreed after a minute. "Your right Yusie it's our special place. Now and forever I hope." She said before they heard a knock on the door. "Miss Akiza dinner is ready in the dining room." Jenny said from outside the room. "Thanks jenny we are coming down now." Akiza replied before looking at Yusie and finished with "Let got Romeo, we need to get you feed for tomorrow." Yusie just looked at her in confusion, but before he could say anything Akiza placed a finger on his lips and shuck her head. 'Guess I find out later then.' He thought before walking with Akiza to the dining room.

Two hours later Yusie returned to the room, but her was still thinking about what jenny said to him, but he knew if anything just being their might make a difference for her. He decided to get ready for bed early so he could just relax for the rest of the evening. When he was ready he just laid on the bed and closed he eyes and thought about Akiza. The longer he did that though, the more he felt his urges build up and no matter what he did to stop thinking about her did not work and little Yusie was not going to let him either. 'Oh man I can't stop thinking about her, I got to stop but I can't. God I hate this I have to stem this urge before I go mad.' He thought to himself. He got off the bed and went to the bag he brought with him and grabbed a small pouch inside it. "Nether thought I would need to use this while at some else's house. But I got to deal with this or I will go mad." Yusie said quietly as her returned to the bed.

Akiza came out of the bathroom after having a shower and getting in to her sleeping gown. "I hope I can get some sleep tonight, I just can't keep this up much longer, and I think Yusie is starting to notice that." She thought to herself. She was about to pass Yusei's room to return to her own, when she heard so strange noise. She look around wondering where it was coming from but it was impossible to workout. 'I must be imagining things again, stupid sleep problem.' She thought before continuing to her bedroom. When she was right in front of Yusie's room she notice he did not close the door completely so she decided to have a look at what he was doing, but then she could hear the strange noise again but this time she could tell it was coming from the same room. 'What the hell is that noise and why is it coming from Yusie's room.' She thought before looking in to the room, what she saw in there gave her a shock.

Yusie was continuing to lay on the bed, he had a dark blue sock over his right hand, and his left was rubbing his groin. 'What is he doing?' Akiza thought confused and worried. After a few minutes Yusie took the socked hand and moved in underneath his shorts and continued to rub his groin, but to Akiza surprise he started to moan quietly. Suddenly Akiza felt a burning in her left arm and when she looked she saw her dragon mark was glowing a warm red. 'What's going on here?' she thought. But then she heard Yusie talking to himself so she looked at him and listened. "Akiza I can't believe where are doing this right now." He said. 'What are we doing?' Akiza thought not shore what was going on. "You're so beautiful and I am glad you are in this position with me. It feels good having you on top, if you are ready then show me what you can do. I will share myself with you and you with me." he finished but then all of a sudden he let out a slightly louder moan. 'Wait is he imagining what I think he is.' Akiza though again, only for her thought to be confirmed. Yusie's hand began to move under his shorts and his breathing faster. 'Is he masturbating? What if he is...' she thought but stopped when Yusie started talking again. "Akiza I can't wait anymore I need you so much. Please take me, use me and make me yours?" he said and Akiza blushed mad red. 'He wants me to ... use him? What does he mean by that? Does he want to make love with me?' Akiza thought in confusion, she did not know what to think and it was about to get worse. "Akiza you fell so good, please don't stop." Yusie said while his breathing became heavier. Akiza wanted to stop watching but couldn't, she started to notice Yusie's hand moving faster and faster as he breathing grew heavy. "Akiza I I can't hold on, I'm, I'm ahhh." He finished, he was tired but his hand was still moving slowly before he removed it. Akiza could not hold on and ran to her room before Yusie could notice the door was open. "Wow that felt different, yet so real to me. I better get cleaned up before I go to sleep and put this sock away. If Martha saw me doing that with this sock I would be in so much trouble, still I better get it washed soon or else it will not feel right." He said before going to the bathroom.

Akiza was hiding just behind her bedroom door trying to work out what happened just then. 'He was masturbating with that sock, he was talking like he was with me and ...' she thought but then remembered what Yusie said. "He wanted me! To control him! But why?" she said quietly but then started to think something was funny about what she saw. 'Wait most men want to control their partner during that sort of thing, but he wanted the opposite of that. They would do that stood up and with nothing on, but he was lying down like he wanted... like he wanted me on top. But guys normally would be on top, why would he want me on top of him.' She though before remembering something Yusie said once to her "Akiza I would not want to do anything you would not want to do, and don't want to hurt you because I love you with everything inch of my being." Then everything snapped in her head. 'He wants me on top then he can't hurt me. He wants me in control of anything like that and he wants me like I want him.' She thought to herself before realising the whole thing make her wet her underwear. "Oh crap I need to clean this up before I can go to bed. That make 2 pairs I have messed up thinking about him" she said before changing her underwear and went to bed.

The next morning Akiza woke up later that normal. After stretching she looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was after 10am. "What the heck. I haven't slept that long in ages! Yusie being here must have helped but he's going back to his place today." Akiza said sadly she liked having Yusie over at her house but wished he didn't have to go. "I talk to him later and see what we can do about this." She decided and then she got up and went to the bathroom. It took Akiza half an hour to get showered and dressed, before she could walk downstairs and into the dining room, to her surprise Yusie was already in there talking to jenny.

When Yusie spotted her enter the room he ran to her and wrapped her in a hug which Akiza returned automatically. Jenny smiled that Akiza seemed looked like her old self again. "Good morning Akiza, you look beautiful today." Yusie said resulting in a big blush from Akiza. "Good morning and thank you Yusie. Morning Jenny is breakfast ready." Akiza asked. "Morning Miss Akiza. Breakfast for you will be ready in a second. You seem to have slept well last night." Jenny said. "I did I think Yusie being here was just what this doctor needed." Akiza replied, jenny and Yusie suddenly started to giggle and Akiza just gave them a look. "I knew Yusie being here would have helped you Miss Akiza." Jenny admitted. "What do you mean jenny?" Akiza asked. Yusie placed a hand on her shoulder before answering, "Akiza jenny came to see me before I met up with you yesterday. She told me you were not sleeping well and that be staying over might help you." Yusei said and Akiza was shocked. "Wait you told me you couldn't sleep and asked me if you could stay over." Akiza said a little mad at him. "I'm sorry Akiza I used jenny's own wording, I was hoping you would let me stay over. Also what she told me worried me and I wanted to make shore you were ok." Yusie admitted and jenny just giggled and could not resist teasing them.

"Oh isn't he sweet, I think I may need to borrow him to confirm that" jenny teased. "Oh no you don't Jenny! Yusie's my guy so you can look for your own." Akiza snapped and now it was Yusie's turn to blush. "I don't think you need to worry about that Akiza, if she did she would not get the same response from me that you would. _I would resist her and be defenceless against you_." Yusie responded  
while whispering the last part in Akiza's ear. Hearing that Akiza blushed again, with a combination of what she saw last night and what Yusie said just now made her mind go blank. Akiza dived in to Yusie and gave him a passionate kiss, this caught Yusie and jenny by surprise. 'Oh my Akiza really must love Yusie for that to happen.' Jenny thought with grin on her face. Yusie however could feel that Akiza's kiss becoming more and more demanding, which although he like it he thought the kiss was too much and he had to top it. When he pulled away he looked in to her eyes to see a look of hunger, and it scared him. "Akiza snap out of it!" he said and surprisingly Akiza did snap out of it to end up with worry in her eyes. "Yusie what happened" Akiza asked. "I was wondering that myself miss Akiza. It looked to me like Yusie got you turned on just then." Jenny said with a giggle but a serious look from Yusie killed her giggles. "Akiza it was like you became desperate for something when you kissed me. You wanted something but I could not work out what it was." Yusie tried to explain but he was just as lost. Akiza became scared of what happened but being in Yusie's arms made her feel a little better. "Well Akiza you better eat your breakfast, I need to get my stuff packed anyway but I will be back in a while ok." Yusie said and Akiza nodded before Yusie left.

Akiza finished her breakfast then sat in the lounge still worried about what happened. 'Why did that happen to me, all I remember was Yusie whispering in my ear and then I lost it! Jenny might be right did Yusie turn me on doing that.' She thought to herself. When Yusie returned from the guest room he knew Akiza was depressed about what happened. "Akiza its ok, don't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control." Yusie said. "I know Yusie but it's never happened before and I couldn't stop myself. It scared me." she cried out. Yusie decided that Akiza needed a change and Jenny's idea was the best option. "Come on Akiza!" he said. Akiza look at him confused. "What! Where are we going?" she asked. "Well you need some stuff if you going to stay with me remember." he stated. "Hold on when did we decide that?" Akiza asked still confused. "Yesterday remember! I stay here for a night then you stay at my place for a night." Yusie lied. "Wait I don't remember ever saying that yesterday." She replied. "Miss Akiza you did tell me that you were going to be doing that yesterday. Oh and before you ask it was before you went to bed last night, and you were tired yesterday so you must have forgot." Jenny said as she entered the room. Yusie gave jenny a nod since he knew jenny was backing him up. "Oh ok, I still don't remember saying that but if you say I did then I'll go and get a bag ready then." Akiza agreed in defeat although she had a agree jenny's point about being tired.

When they heard Akiza entered both Yusie and jenny felt a sigh of relive that Akiza agreed to go to Yusei's place again. "_Thank you Yusei, I just know Akiza will be back to normal after tonight. Just don't hurt her ok._" Jenny whispered with a giggle at the end. "Jenny I couldn't hurt her even if I was told to, beside I would be more worried about what she would do like with earlier." Yusie countered. "Don't worry Yusie I know you would not I was just joking with you again. Look after her, that's all I ask. I may only be her house maid now but I looked after her when she was a child so I still worry about her even now." Jenny admitted. "Jenny when Akiza comes back tomorrow she will feel a lot better and she will still be as pure as the day I met her. So don't worry too much ok. Now I better collect my house guest take her home." Yusie said almost sounding cocky, jenny just laughed at that knowing Yusie was kidding.

Yusie and Akiza decided to have a normal day and went to have their normally outing for lunch, and then they went to watch a movie before heading to the tops. "Well Akiza welcome home." Yusei announced. "Yusie I don't life here remember." Akiza pointed out. "I know that Akiza but I wanted you to feel at home though." Yusie said feeling a little offended by Akiza's comment. "I know Yusie it's just ... no one has ever said that to me, I was the one always saying it to my parents because I was always first to get home." Akiza said sadly. Yusie suddenly felt very sorry for Akiza after hearing that. "Akiza I am sorry, you're welcome to stay here anytime, well until the twins get home. I'll say it every time you do." Yusie said happily and Akiza just hugged Yusie in return. "Thank you Yusie." She replied.

Akiza and Yusie decided to go to bed early that evening. Akiza was staying in Luna's room for the night which to her surprise was similar in feel to her room at home, except for the colour being pink. 'This room is nice, it just like being at home. If I ever meet this Luna girl I better complement her.' She thought to herself. Akiza then began to get ready for bed by changing into her evening clothes but when she was changing her underwear she started with her hormonal urges again. But this time she could not leave it alone. 'Now not this again, not now. Oh forget this I need to deal with it or I will never settle down.' She thought and ran to her bag and grabbed a small bag holding a dark red of underwear and put them on.

By the time she was done putting her 'special underwear' on her urges became too much to handle, and she began to realize that her normal routine for this would not work. 'What the heck I going on right now? I need something I can push myself against but what?' she thought as she looked around Luna's room in a panic, she then spotted the deck with draws built in. 'The corner of that will have to do!' she decided without thinking it through. She ran to the desk and began to rub her groin against its corner in the same way she would with Yusie, and slowly she could feel some relief. "Oh man that feels good, but it does not feel enough. I..I need more." She said silently before increasing the speed of hips against the desk, and closed her eyes from what felt inside. "Oh yes. You like that Yusie?" Akiza said forgetting she was alone but in her mind she thought she was with him in that moment. After a minute she opened her eyes wondering why he did not answer on to realise he was not there. "That's right I on my own try to kill this urge to make love with him. Wait did I just say that? Yes! That's right I want to do that but it's too early to do that right now." She said to herself but in her in her heart she did want that.

Akiza continued to rub her groin against the desk for another 10 minutes but the more she more she mover her hips the worse the urge got. She began to realise that what she was doing was not the right way to deal with the problem, even though it made her feel good it was not what she wanted deep down. "This is not working, if I want to kill this dam urge I ... I need to go through the motions of doing the deed with him. Maybe that will calm it down." Akiza said to herself worried, she knew that if this did not work then she would be in real trouble and may have to do something she promised not to do. She walk to the bed and climbed on to it, at first she lay on her back and started in the same way she saw Yusie do it. She started to rub her sensitive area with her fingers through her underwear. At first she liked the felling but after nearly a minute a thought came to mind. 'Wait when I watched Yusie he was in this position and he wanted me to be on top. I wonder what it would be like to do that. I know I try it here, maybe it will settle this dam urge.' Akiza thought to herself. With her mind made up she flipped on to her front, but when she did she found that her bra made her chest uncomfortable. Her problem was as her even with her custom size bra's keeping them secure while she is out, the why her chest shape changed on the bed made the bra dig in to her. 'Dam this bra is hurting me; I need that thing off me right now.' She thought and then rushed to remove it from her person but she was unaware she was about to be watched as Luna's door was not closed right.

Yusei had gone back to the kitchen to get a glass of water; he forgot to get one before walking Akiza to her room. "I can't believe I forgot this earlier, which is not like me at all. I must have wanted to stay by her until the last second and forgot, that girl always seems to make me want that." Yusie said to himself as he looked at his drink. He grabbed his glass from the counter and started to return to his room, on the way he saw Luna's room door was open. "I guess I see if Akiza is ok before I go to bed." Yusie said and moved towards the room. "I need that thing off me right now." Yusie stopped after hearing that and wondered what was wrong. 'I better check before I open the door, I don't want to catch her at a bad time.' He thought and put his during on the table outside the room. When he looked through the gap he gasped from what he saw, Akiza was taking her bra off exposing her large chest and back. 'What is she doing? Wow she look so beautiful like that. Wait what am I thinking, I sound like a Jack and Crow.' He thought to himself, tried to move away but his body would not lesson and his eyes were fixed on Akiza's prefect form.

Akiza after dealing with her slight problem began to lay on her front again, this time her chest felt better now that they were unrestraint. "Ah that's better now. Now let's try this again." Akiza said to herself. Akiza started using her hands to trace her skin; this made her start moving in an odd way. She began to move up and down the bed, this was exposing her chest to the covers of the bed and it felt strange to her. 'Wow my chest feels so good moving on the sheets, I have never felt of done this before. I should do this more often and maybe with Yusei.' She thought not realising what she was thinking at all. After a minute of that she lifted her hips up and placed her right hand on her underwear close to her cave region, and started to rub that area again. At this point Yusie was in shock, his girl was pleasuring herself and he could not stop looking. 'Akiza's masturbating in Luna's room, and I can't stop looking at her. Please body move. Wait what's wrong with my arm.' Yusie thought before looking at his right arm with the dragon mark, to his surprise it was glowing red. 'Wait what is this? It glowing like the day it first appeared. Is it responding to Akiza?' he thought before looking back at Akiza.

Akiza continued to rub her sensitive area; she had closed her eyes and was imagining what it would be like with Yusie. "Yes Yusie rub that spot, Oh yes it feels good." She said with a few moans. The feelings she felt were building inside her and slowly Akiza wanted to become more adventures in her actions. 'Even if this is a dream right now, I want to know what happens at the end of this.' Akiza thought. Akiza suddenly stopped rubbing herself and with one of her fingers began to poke the area of the lady cave, she pushed but never allowed her finger to go underneath her underwear. She began to moan with each push she made, and then her hips responded by moving up and down. 'Wait that action she is doing ... what's the word for it? Right I think it's called humping. Could she be imagining doing that with me?' Yusie thought while watching her actions. As Akiza continued to air hump she began to enjoy the feeling but needed to feel some contact with something else to really know how it might feel to the deed with him. Without even thinking she moved the right hand to form a fist and placed it under her and her hips started to bump her fist. "OH YES! Now that what I needed, ok Yusie now let's see how you like this." She said to herself not knowing Yusie was still watching her. Yusei's felt like he was hypnotized because as Akiza's hips moved his eyes just followed. "_how can she do that and keep me looking at her that way? I should be like I always am and move away but ... she is so beautiful I just can't. There goes my good guy reputation._" Yusie whispered to himself, even though he was only watching her his heartbeat was racing he felt like his eyes would burst form this.

Akiza continued to thrust her hips on to her fist and to Akiza's surprise it was becoming addictive to that feeling and her hips began to move faster and faster, at the same time her breathing became faster and deeper. Akiza's mind began to go blank as her body seamed to move on its own. "Yusei please bump me deeper, harder and ... DAM IT, PLEASE MOVE FASTER YUSIE!" Akiza shouted from her loss so self control. Yusie could see Akiza was losing it but could not even move to help her. 'Akiza you're losing yourself you need to stop, you have to stop now. Why can't I move or even say anything?' Yusie though as he lost his voice from everything her saw, he was starting to feel more like Crow and Jack every minute. Akiza was starting to become more and more tired from the whole event. "Yusie I ... I'm getting close, please don't stop." She said as she could feel herself coming close to a climax. 'I wish I could do that Akiza but I can't even move right now.' Yusie thought to himself, he was starting to with he was in the room with her right now even though he normally would not think that. Akiza continued to hump her fist but she began wanted to climax right now but something was preventing her from doing so. 'why why why can't I cum. Please I need to make the climax and cum.' Akiza thought not realising her mind and body were not in sync. Her fist hand opened up to leave her middle fingers sticking up. At first Yusie was confused and he began to wonder why she was returning her hand to the way she started originally, but when Akiza's hips kept bumping her fingers her moans exploded. "AH YESS YUSEI THAT IT. I'M FINALY THERE I'M GOING TO, GOING TO CUM AAAHHHHHHH." She shouted as her body tensed up from her climax. Unknown to Yusei her private area was now completely socked and that spread to her now damp underwear, but because of the colour of them he would have needed to feel them to know the difference.

The moment Akiza climaxed Yusie common sense kicked in, and he grabbed his drink and ran to his room ashamed of what he had done. Just like Akiza from the night before he hid behind the door trying to calm down after see what he did. "I can't believe that happened. Akiza was in Luna's room and she was masturbating and on top of that it she seemed to be doing to me! Why did it seem like she did the opposite to what I did yesterday evening?" Yusie said to himself, he was in shock and was also confused about what happened. "I can't keep this too myself, I have to come clean to Akiza about doing that, but I can even go to her right now. I'll come clean with her tomorow morning at breakfast." He decided before walking to bed and trying to settle down to sleep. What he did not know was his guilt would make it difficult to sleep, so I was in for a bad night sleep.

Akiza body was taking a long time to recover from the extreme moment she just had and her mind was blank. It was a good thing she was not out in public right now since with her mind in chaos she would be easily attacked or even raped. "Yusie I came for you, we are one. I I can't move. I'm so tired." She said before she fell asleep.

**AKIZA'S DREAM**

Akiza was floating on what seemed to be a cloud, she felt completely free and awake except for the fact she was naked but it did not bother her. In the distance she could see Yusie but she was with another person, looking closer Akiza could tell it was another girl. "Why is Yusie with her? He is my boyfriend not yours." She said clearly scared of losing him. She tried to move towards Yusie but no matter hom quick she ran she could not get any closer to him. Yusie and the mystery girl began to move away, seeing this Akiza call him as loud as she could saying "Yusie come back please I LOVE YOU!" but her call went unanswered. When Yusie disappeared from sight Akiza fell to her knees crying, she felt heartbroken. "Why Yusie, why did you leave me and go with that bitch? I can't loos you. I need you! Without you, I don't even want to think about it." She said through tears of sadness.

After what felt like hours to Akiza the clear blue sky tuned into a dark night with nothing around her, not even stars. A shadow walked towards Akiza but in her broken state she did not knotice. "**Dose that boy meen more to you than life?**" The shadow asked. "Yes he is my heart and soul. I can't live without him now." Akiza replied in sadness. "**Would you give up your soul or you life to be with him?**" the shadow asked. "he already has my heart and soul, but I would give them up to keep him longer." Akiza replied not realising what she said. "**Akiza open you heart and focus on that pain and you will take what you want and will never lose it.**" Akiza nodded and not thinking she sid what the shadow told her. Suddenly her heart and her hurt and Akiza could feel something taking her over. "no my head, whats wrong with me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She screemed in pain before her dream form collapsed. "**Yes Akiza open your heart to the pain, because I will take what you want and you will only watch as I take you life over and make him mine, like in the past. I am coming head, and this time we will become one.**" The shadow said with an evil laugh afterwards. The shadow turned Akiza so she was laying flat on her back and then she lay on top of her and layed a forsed kiss on Akiza's lips. '**The contract of darkness is sealed and now I own you life Akiza HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. From now on I will be known as Aki the claw just like when this mark was given to me in the past. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**' the shadow said with pure evil.

**AKIZA'S DREAM ENDS**

The moment the kiss happened in the dream Akiza's dragon mark glowed red but then change to become a dark blue colour. The evil inside her had taken over, her yami was born!

Back at Akiza's house jenny was in bed relaxing to one of the books she was reading. Suddenly her heart and body hurt like mad and she did not know why. "What in the name of the gods is happening? I sense a dark force through the dragon link. Why does this force feel familiar to me?" jenny said in pain. After a minute the pain settled but jenny knew what had happened. "The curse to the claw! That signer was angry when her lover was killed in the past. She clamed to return to control the owner of that make when it gained it new owner. How could I have forgotten that, now Akiza is in danger. I have to warn Yusie." Jenny said but as she triyed to get out of bed her body grew heavy. '**Sorry honey but that boy is mine and nothing is going to stop me from take my husband back. now sleep forever you bitch**.' The evil force said thought the mark connection. Slowly Jenny's body gave out and shecould not move of say anything. "My lords I need help Claw is back and the chosen may ... be ... lost to... us." jenny said before falling into a deep sleep.

Akiza's eyes opened and the dark aura filled her eyes. "**ok Yusie you better sleep well tonight for tomorrow your body and mind will do what I say. And you will keep the promise you made in the past, to make me whole.**" Yami Akiza said before going to sleep in her new body.

**Next time a battle between souls and control, light and darkness, and maybe some XXX as well. Who will win? ****Please continue to review and comment and see you next time for the first real lemon. Sorry if they is any spelling errors! they may be a few.**


End file.
